On Burning Wings
by BurningBlueBird
Summary: Aotaka Yume: Pyromancer. Pawn. Aberration. No sacred gear; just some good friends,a troublesome familiar and a few tricks that his enemies won't see coming. Time for the Hawk to Take Flight
1. Starting A Fire

On Burning Wings

Starting A Fire

Observe

A stray streak of light traveling from our life giving sun at speeds unimaginable across millions of miles. It's destination? A small house in a certain devil-controlled city all to fulfill its ultimate purpose.

TO hit our protagonist right in the fracking eye

"Gaaaahhh" he groaned, waking from his eternal slumber to reluctantly walk the earth once more while scratching his messy black hair and fumbling for his glasses on his night-desk

Aotaka Yume glared at his curtains which despite being rearranged thousands of times never seemed to stop the sun from shining right in his cerulean eyes and waking him. It made him wonder what the point of even setting an alarm was, then he looked at the clock on the opposite side of his room and noticed that it was five minutes past when his normal wake up time.

Flopping out of bed and putting on his glasses. Taka shuffled his way towards his desk where his phone was and groaned when he realized he forgot to charge the damn thing. After plugging it in to give a bit of life while he got ready, he opened the curtains and gave the sun a look of reluctant thanks.

After bathing and putting on his Kuoh academy uniform with a blue shirt underneath, he headed outside before stopping to look at his father's picture on the wall which showed a well-built man with Aotaka's own messy black hair and a grin that showed to everyone that he was a man that full enjoyed life and did so to the end.

Looking for a few seconds with an inscrutable look on his face. Aotaka then turned his attention to the sticks of incense in a bowl that laid next to the photo, he snapped his fingers and they light up filling the house with the soothing scent of cherry blossom that was the favorite of both father and son.

As he always did Taka remembered for a few seconds when they light them together and worked on their projects, Kokū Yume on his books which even now paid for his life and Aotaka on his magic, mostly fire, which despite his meager reserves still brought joy to them both with every success

A small smile came to his face and he headed out the door, a tune playing in his head that he hummed along too.

* * *

Kuoh Academy 

After a set of morning classes filled with languages, Taka walked through the school hallways, bored out of his mind and wishing for something to break the monotony.

It wasn't that he had a problem with Kanji in fact he had a knack for languages which helped with his magic, but it was an over-complicated system and English wasn't much better since much of it didn't follow any logic at all being an amalgam of god-knows how many languages.

All in all they didn't engage his brain and for most of the classes he was pretty much in a daze waiting for something to happen

Sadly even though Devils were in control of the school, it wasn't more interesting than any other in Japan, in fact the source of most of the chaos at Kuoh Academy tended to be a certain trio of

"PERVERTS!"

Ah speak of the not-a-devil, Taka leaned against the wall next to corridor where the yell came from and waited 1,2,3….

"Sup Issei where are the other two?" he said as a brown hair boy ran past like he had all of hell's legions on him

Skidding to a halt Issei Hyoudou turned around to face him "Hey Tora; Matsuda, Motohama and I decide to split up to evade the Kendo Club, so I haven't seen you in a while however you been"

"Yeah not since two weeks ago when I had to stop the swim team girls from kicking your ass, honestly man are you a masochist or something because that's the only reason I can come up with"

Ise looked stricken by my words then he suddenly steeled his body and I got the feeling that I was in for another one of his speeches that sounded epic until you realized that they were all centered around peeped at girls

"A masochist? Of course not! But the price of being a pervert is high; pain, mockery and loneliness despite that I will not abandon it! I will follow this path for eternity and never shall I regret it not matter what the price!"

Tora could only nod along in amazement thinking that if he ever got over the pervert thing he could probably become a good damn politician, then he looked down the corridor and said

"Good speech Ise I'm glad you don't regret it because its looks like it's to pay the price"

"What do you mean" he said before noticing where Tora was looking and seeing the enraged and utterly merciless kendo club heading his way and without a word he sped away so fast Tora could swear he left an afterimage

Shaking his head with a grin as the group of enraged females followed him Tora started heading to his next class before hearing a soft giggle

Turning around he felt a shock at seeing Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, Kuoh Academy's top idols and more importantly high-class devils who could destroy him with the same effort as blinking

Still it's not like this was the first time he had seen them so he could control himself easily

"Oh hello Gremory-sempai I didn't notice you there, how are you"

"Fine …Yume-san right? I was just listening in on Hyoudou-san speech, he's quite amusing when he gets worked up isn't he?"

Gremory was beautiful as always with red hair that stood out a lot more than his did, He also wished he knew more about the devils since her surname was in the Ars Geotia which meant she was born with power that far exceeded him even with all his training

With a small giggle Akeno interject with "yes he has such passion and drive still I wasn't aware that he had friends outside of those other two"

He didn't know what it was about Akeno because while she was just as attractive as Rias, had greater *Cough*assets*Cough* and was as far as he knew the perfect Japanese woman something about her was…..off. Maybe it was how some of her words could be taken the wrong way…like deviant wrong but he always felt uncomfortable around her like she both pulled and pushed at him throwing him off. She probably wasn't originally human like Kiba and those girls in the student council but that didn't explain the feeling.

"Well even though we're in the same year Ise and I don't really hang out. I just know him since I'm in the swim club and have to chase him away when he tries to spy on the girls still conversations with him are always amusing. Still despite his…tendencies he's probably the most interesting thing here at Kuoh" he said with a small grin at who he was saying this too.

To Taka 's surprise Rias agreed

"Yes now that I have gone to see him for myself instead of just hearing about his antics I must say he certainly is a most interesting person"

Her words made a small frown of suspicion appear on his face 'why does she sound so interested in him…could it be…nah' but it soon disappeared

"Well it was nice talking with you Gremory-senpai, Akeno-senpai but I have class so see you later"

With this he left the two idols, wondering what a high-class devil wanted with Ise, he did feel something strange about him and his classmate Yuuto who was a devil felt the same way but it didn't feel like magic or demonic power, he wish he knew more magicians but unlike most he learnt his magic from books without an instructor so his knowledge was pretty limited in none spell related things.

Rias Gremory looked at the departing second-year with some curiosity

"Aotaka Yume…. Why do I know that name? Akeno do you know?"

"Hmm….I think he was actually somewhere on the list of people who had some potential, he's in good physical shape from his time in the swim team, he goes to a gym occasionally and I think he has a bit more magical power than an ordinary person so he might be a decent magician with a bishop piece and some training"

"Ah yes now I remember, but training a novice in magic takes too long so I forgot about him, still… wasn't he acting strangely just now?"

"Yes…perhaps he was nervous both talking to both of the great Oujo-samas and his insecurities began to eat at him, driving him to despair until all he could was run away in fear" she said with an evil smile and a disturbing blush on her face

With a sigh Rias responded "Akeno please control your sadism at school, any way like he said it's almost time for class so let's go and remember we need to talk about Issei later".

* * *

Kuoh Academy Pool

"Ahhh" all of Taka's worries went away as he slipped into the school pool, while going to a devil controlled school was annoying at times, he could not complain about the facilities in the slightest. It may be a bit strange for a fire magician to love the water so much maybe it was because his favourite colour was blue? Still it was useful as for practice by using his magic subtly to surround his body in heat, it always felt like swimming in a sauna.

He wasn't sure how he would rate amongst other magicians since he couldn't use too many spells without tiring but he focused on using what he had to the greatest effect and his control was enough that he could avoid the chill of the pool water without anyone noticing.

He probably wouldn't do too well in a fight since he couldn't throw large fireballs like the books said he should do despite having the necessary knowledge and calculations but if he could get close he had a few tricks that should help even things out but he wasn't looking for trouble and it's not like anyone was interested in him.

After the swim club ended he threw on some clothes go ready to leave, he would get rid of the chlorine at home using some spells designed to remove impurities that I found applied to more that more than curses and other evil magic.

As he reached the exit to the pool he suddenly stopped

'I feel something….a presence I have not sensed since….this morning'

Taka looked at a nearby bush, one that was very close to the changing room of the female swim club members and his eyes narrowed

He walking slowly towards the bush and stared at it intently, anyone watching would think he was crazy but he knew the danger that the bush contained

"Really? After this morning you're doing this...I got to say your intentions aside, your determination is admirable"

The bush remained silent but it did shuffle guiltily like a child caught with its hands in the cookie jar

Taka continued to look impassively before sighing

"Well…I suppose I could turn a blind eye this time in recognition of your efforts…" at his words the bush straightened in joy

With this Taka turned and headed home leaving them to do as they wished…..AS IF

"Yeah Right!" he yelled running to the bush and elbow dropped it which considered his above average size and strength cause critical damage to it's contents

"Gahhh! You dick" groaned Issei code name 'King of Perverts' as Taka could now see him and his friends the other two thirds of Kuoh's Perverted Trio

"I trusted you!"  
"Really? You actually thought I would just let you get away with this? Geez Ise you've got to be less gullible, you're lucky I didn't light the bush on fire"

"How do you always find us" yelled Ise rubbing his head since he's the one that got most of the elbow drop

"Your perversion taints the very earth and god guides my fists to smite you of your deviant ways"

"You bastard why…why would you give us hope only to take it away so cruelly" cried Matsuda code name 'Perverted Baldy'

"Because it amuses me" he said with a completely straight face

"Why should you be the one to enjoy the swimming bishoujos, why can't we have that" this was Motohama code name 'Perverted Glasses' who had tears in his eyes

"If you wanted to see the girls why don't you just join the swimming club?" Taka asked

"…huh" the trio said

"I don't have a girlfriend but if you guys work hard in the swim club without being a pervert about it, I'm sure some girls would be interested in you and Matsuda didn't you use to be a sports star? surely some girls were interested in you"

At his words the perverted trio huddled up and began discussing this revelation in hushed tones, after a few moments they broke apart and Issei, the appointed leader went and looked at Taka straight in the eye

"Too much work"

Cue face fault

Getting back to his feet he looked at the trio with a look that said quite clearly 'Seriously?'

"Hey doing sports takes a lot of time and to get good takes even longer" this was Matsuda

"Sure some girls was interested but I didn't have time to date a girl and after I stopped sports they all pretty much disappeared"

"Huh….that actually seems reasonable…kinda and here I though you guys were doing this because you were the scum of the earth"

"Hey" yelled the not quite scum trio

"Still you guys should tone it down if you want to stop getting in these situations it's getting kinda creepy"

Ise however took offense at his advice and decided to strike back

Taka braced himself from another speech but the intensity was much greater than this morning

"Tone it down? How dare you! Our acts are fueled by our manly passion! It is our dream! To abandon that dream in the face of adversity would be to deny ever being a man in the first place!"

At these words Aotaka Yume found himself face with a will and desire so strong and intense that it made him back away and what's more it seemed to empower the other two of the idiot perverts and give the trio a presence that Taka had struggled to withstand

'Damn! I forgot the power of Issei's speeches is increased in accordance to the numbers of perverts in the vicinity'

His power fading, he utilized a weapon so powerful that he hesitated to use, but it was the only way to prevail

"Your words are powerful but the fact remains that your actions have prevented all of you from having a girlfriend and fulfilling those desires!"

At the power of Taka's ultimate weapon both Matsuda and Motohama instantly succumbed, falling to the ground tears in their eyes unable to deny the truth of his words

To Taka's shock however Ise seemed to be immune to his words impossible!

Hahahahaha your weapon is powerful Taka, even a week earlier I would have been defeated but now I am immune because I Hyoudou Issei" He proclaimed with his head majestically facing the sky "have a girlfriend"

At these impossible words a blow struck Taka in a place he had never been hit before, his pride as a man

"It can be" he said struggling to deny those words

"It is" Ise said cruelly "her name is Yuuma Amano and we're going on our first date tomorrow….and what more" dealing the final blow

"she was the one who asked me out!"

Taka could not withstand this. Even if romance was never an important thing in his eyes, for Issei Hyoudou, a man who was a famed pervert to get a girlfriend before him seemed to be wrong and made him question the universe and its inner workings. It was like God was dead and chaos reigned on his place.

His legs shaking, Taka wander away in a daze "you have won this round Ise, I…I wish you happiness in your relationship"

"I'm sorry Taka" he said solemnly "as a former single man I did not wish to use such a weapon but your words pushed me, I hope you can forgive me"

Taka did not respond so shocked was he but he gave a short nod before leaving the pool defeated

With a sigh at what he was forced to do, Ise turned around to face the wrath of his friends who had recovered and were now preparing to punish this man who dared to get a girlfriend before them. He knew the price he would pay for revealing his hidden weapon and accepted it with dignity.

* * *

The Next Day

Aotaka Yume looked at himself in the mirror and in a voice that brook no question told himself

"YOU ARE AWESOME"

"So what if Ise fricking Hyoudou got a girlfriend before you, it doesn't mean you are any less awesome! So what if she's the one that asked him out! You know Magic! You can make Fireballs! Can Issei do that?!"

"Sure you're no bishonen like Kiba but you work out and you've got cool reddish hair YEAH AWESOME"

"…maybe I should start wearing contacts?"

His self-worth somewhat recovered from yesterday's revelation, Taka decided to start practicing his magic and see if he could refine his control further. He had long accepted that his magic power wasn't to grow by much he didn't know how other magicians trained but even if he exhausted his magic supply the increase was minuscule and while he continued to do so it was an inefficient method. So he opted to focus on improving the effectiveness of his magic instead.

Sadly this didn't work too well either since most of the magic he tried he either failed or the effect was once again minimal. Teleportation he learnt after a couple weeks of training but it took much magic to use from going home to school and back plus it would alert the devils and then he would be screwed. Seals were decent since he just required the necessary knowledge. He had some success with barriers but even though he could make a shield it didn't matter if every person you faced had enough power to destroy it

Healing was a bust requiring too much magic for him to use and illusions was ill-suited for him since while he did have the necessary control, it required character traits that he simply did not have like unswerving faith and determination to solidify the illusion and he was just way too fickle and erratic. That left the elements which he had the most success in not that that was saying much; earth and water were a bust, he could make sparks with lightening, with extreme focus his wind was average and then there was FIRE.

The first day he used fire was the most exciting moment in his life, when he used his magical energy like his tomes dictated the results was…..average

But considering what his previous results this was a miracle and when he felt the red fire appear in his hand even though he should have been tired he never felt more alive.

As he practiced his control over fire grew and while he was still limited by his reserves when he wielded the flames they **DANCED**

He had finally found his niche and it felt good, he wondered why fire suited him so well and he found that fire was…..apparently the easiest element to use but also the hardest to control and contain which didn't apply to Taka since he didn't want to contain the fire he want it to **flare and burn**

From the information he gathered fire was best for impulsive, willful people and while he tried to deny the negative trait, he did happened to make uninformed spur of the moment decisions like trying to learn magic without any advice from any of the magical groups around, not that he knew how to contact them.

He wondered what he could do with this since despite this he was still just above an average person in terms of magical energy. Then he figured that if he could learn to use the giant spells he would just use his body to make up the difference.

He wasn't sure which sport to go into but he figure that with swimming he could train his magic and body at the same time and with swimming exercising his entire body he made sure he wouldn't neglecting any part of his body.

He wondered how to use this to fight and since his books didn't have anything on this he went to his other major source of information…anime.

The results were varied he thought Fairy Tail would work but the main character's moves looked that they'd take a lot more magical energy than he had to imitate though increasing the weight of his blows by using flames was useful.

Naruto was mostly a bust since the fire moves weren't feasible, he thought he had something with the rasengan but while he could concentrate the flames by spinning, turning the normally red flames orangish and more destructive, making it into a sustaining ball was out of his reach, still mixing wind with fire was also informative but took a lot of energy.

Then he found an answer of sorts in something that wasn't an anime but animesque; Avatar the Last Airbender, the creators of the series mixed martial arts with the elements and while he couldn't really imitate the techniques, the focus on precision and wielding the elements using your entire body gave him ideas.

He went to kickboxing gyms in order to build a foundation of how to fighting, there he learnt how to do basic things like how to properly throw punches and kicks; straights, uppercuts, front kicks and the obligatory round house kick. After learning how properly give and take hits and honing his reflexes, he was ready to figure out how to apply his magic to give his attacks the needed push.

Which leads to now as Taka stood in his basement, in the past he practiced his magic here and it was full tomes containing information on the arcane arts that hand lasted throughout the ages

Then he realized he could save a lot of space if he just scanned the pages and put them on a tablet and now those books were in a box somewhere next to his grandmother's knickknacks

He took a regular boxing stance and accessed his magic power and made the necessary calculation to create fire. Then he then did something that was of his own making using his will to direct the magical flame. While this would normally require arcane calculations he did not have the necessary knowledge so he instead guided the flame with his will to spiral around his arms, he tried to do the same with wind the only other element he could use effectively but no avail, still fire was more offensively powerful so it wasn't a big loss.

With the flames spinning Taka took a breath and launched a series of punches at a non-existent foe, he didn't have the energy to waste on throwing a barrage of fireballs so instead he concentrated the flames on his arms and focused on increasing the power of his blows while losing as little magical energy as possible, the faster he spiralled the flames and turned them into a deeper orange the hotter and more destructive his blows became, exceeded what he could with a fireball for less energy though manipulating the flames also drained him magically and mentally especially at a distance.

When he tried sending spinning fireballs the results while effective were way too draining, the smaller bullet versions though were much better though they took a good deal of mental focus.

After practicing his techniques for while trying to refine what he had, he had worked up a sweat and his magical power was low so he took a nap after cooking a light lunch.

Then he dreamed of the past just a short 2 years ago when his father, a man who dreamed and wrote of extraordinary things died an ordinary death

Wet roads coming home from a late night party with his friends, he didn't drink he was smarter than that but just smart can't stop chance from screwing with things

Even in a world that he knew had devils, angels, fallen, magicians and a hundred other crazy things, that doesn't stop the most ordinary of things from happening

He knew then that even if he had magic it wouldn't be able to protect him from chance, some day he would die. He had no idea about any details but he knew that he would fight it the only way he could by living a life that burned like a flame

He had some ability with magic, who cares if it wasn't much it was part of him and he wouldn't deny it. He tried to be a person like his father someone accepted their flaws and didn't let it stop them from enjoying things and experiencing the twists of life.

He wanted a life that burned even in the face of death, he may face regrets but they wouldn't be because he denied himself. What mistakes he made were his own but so were the successes and experiences that life gave him.

These were the little guidelines he made up and now all he could do was try to live up to them

He woke and looked out of the window it was still day but only for about another hour, he considered what to do, he though about cooking dinner but didn't feeling like it, order something? If he was going to get some food might as well get out of the house he had been in all day.

* * *

**In Town**

Taka wandered around town just looking around, He had only eaten a small lunch but I wasn't hungry just yet so just walked around the town looking around for something to do, his headphones had worn out so he got a decent blue pair to replace it and continued looking around, humming along to some songs from various anime

"Now You Feel Like Numbah One…."

'Oh Bleach I miss you and your soundtrack'

Taka was just about ready for some early dinner when he saw something that made his self-worth which was repaired after some magical training take yet another blow.

Ise walking with a girl with black hair in a short purple jacket and black dress, he couldn't see her face at a distance but he doubted Ise would look so happy if she wasn't pretty.

'Guess he wasn't lying, good job I guess Ise though I wonder how in the hell you did it'

He turned around wanting to leave the new couple alone when he felt….**something, **it was familiar but seemed stronger than want he was reminded of and he walked around for a couple minutes trying to remember where he had felt this.

'Is it some residual magic? Some people were giving out some flyers with some demonic summoning circles but I burnt mine but this doesn't feel similar and why does it bother me so much? There are plenty of types of magic out there especially in this town so why…"

It was only after he took off his headphones and focused on the energy that he realized why that the energy refused to leave his mind…because just when he was around a certain high-class devil, something about it made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

Taka head in the direction that the couple was walking trying to calm his mind putting his new headphones around his neck.

'So is this Yuuma a friend of Akeno? I thought the devils were interested in Ise for some reason, but she doesn't feel like a devil at all so why would they call her to recruit Ise? And I don't think Devils attract their recruits by asking them out on a date'

He followed the uncomfortable feeling trying to suppress the feeling of **distaste **that it brought

"I go to a school with fricking devils why does it bother me so much?"

After a couple minutes of half walking half jogging he finally reach a park outside to see at a fountain

Ise and Yuuma…talking

'Alright maybe I was wrong'

Then things turned to shit, 'Yuuma' grew a pair of black wings and even if he had never met one, Taka knew what that meant and the implication of one of them in devil-controlled territory.

A pink spear of light appeared in her hands and she threw it just and Taka who was running towards them even if he couldn't reach it in time raised his hands and in an instinctive act sent a spiralling bullet of fire at it deflecting it from skewering Ise who stood shock as the revelation that his girlfriend was a fricken fallen not that he knew that was what they were called.

"Huh?" Raynare so eloquently stated before looking for the interloper who had interfered to see only a human who had reached her prey.

"Ise run you stupid bastard!" Taka yelled dragging a shocked Issei away from the fountain

"Taka? What going on? Yumma and wings and spears and fire"

Taka turned and sent a second spiralling bullet at 'Yuuma' which hit but only distracted her and simultaneously slapped Ise in the face

Note slapping people in the face does not usually help, in this case however…..

With a dazed looked on his face for a second Ise brain rebooted and looked at his friend

"Taka! Yuuma wants to kill me!"

"Yeah I figured what with the deadly weapon of tainted light and all"

"Why!"

"No idea but I don't think she don't think she's done yet"

"Correct filthy magician, I'm surprised the devils sent a human magician to stop me"

"…the devils? Sorry miss I'm just a wandering mage doing my good deed for the day, saving mostly innocent teenagers from creatures of tainted light"

'Yuuma' looked pissed and another spear of light appeared in her hands

"So some random human magician things they can stop me, Raynare!"

'Oh good her name's Raynare those quotation were getting annoying'

This and other nonsensical thought were rushing through Taka's head as he realized that he was in what was probably a life or death battle with only a teenager with no fighting ability as his ally and with magical reserves that he realized were only half of his already small normal supply thanks to his earlier training

'Why didn't I order so takeout but no… I had to do things, see the town, get some fresh air and light spears in my lungs'

Ise was coming to terms with the rather abrupt turn his life was taking

'So Yum- Raynare is some kinda of monster even though she's still hot and Taka is some kinda of magic guy with fire and I'm….crap I'm the damsel in distress aren't I'

"Um Taka….thanks for you know saving my life" Issei said figuring he might as well get it out of the way now, maybe he would give him some of his 'collection' as a thank you if they got out of this

"Yeah no problem…..but Issei"

"Yeah?"

"If I die because of your fallen angel girlfriend I'm kinda gonna have to kill you…cool?" He said while sending some more fire bullets that threw off Raynare's aim but failed to do any real damage

"…Alright and what are our chances?"

"Well….." Taka said pulling Ise out of the way of another light spear which this time exploded shattering the pavement

"I'm going to be honest ...you're pretty much dead weight'

"I figured…."

"Plus I'm not at my best right now" he said dodging left to avoid an attack from an increasingly aggravated Raynare

'…Do you have a plan?"

"Run Ise….. Run away very fast if I don't have to worry about you and I can take this in close combat and end it"

Ise was horrified at what Taka was saying, could he just leave one of the few people he was friends to possible die alone?

'FUCK THAT'

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you, make a better plan"

Taka took a second from avoiding death to give Ise a blank look at his ridiculous demands before he let out a sigh and a small smile came to his face

"If you don't want to leave then just stay back, keep alert of her attacks and don't die so I can finish this"

Reynare stopped her assault and look at him with an incredulous look

"Finish this? He's right you are crazy. How many magicians do you think I've killed already?'

"No idea but…." Taka said with his open hands in an inviting pose as the small almost peaceful smile on his face turned into an unnerving grin and red fire appeared in his hands before spiralling around his arms cloaking them in flames

"Let's just see if you can continue that streak **Fallen"**

With a burst he ran at the enemy, he didn't know why but while it was impulsive, stupid and likely to get him killed it felt right to attack

It wasn't just because she tried to killed Ise whose only crime as far as he was concerned was being hit by puberty too hard, her existence just pissed him off, with Akeno somehow becoming a devil apparently made him more at ease around her than if she wasn't.

He dodged left and right to evade the spears of light using small bursts of flames on his feet to increase his speed allowing him to avoid the spears as Raynare was now focusing solely on him

'Good Issei will be alright as long as I can end this'

Taka could then focused solely on the foe in front of him trying to simultaneously get closer while dodging, all the while conserving his ever diminishing power for the needed blow.

Because of this he couldn't avoid the blows completely and some spears nicked him splattering his blood on the once peaceful park

He knew that this would happen so continued onward not letting it bother him but not knowing it did bother someone else….

Issei Hyoudou was a person who was ordinary in most aspects; home life, grades and ability these were normal and common which was uncommon for one with the power he possessed.

If one thing could make him worthy of the power he unknowingly possessed it would be that he embraced things fully; when he became a pervert he became one without equal, when he made friends he would embrace them for life and when he was hurt…the wounds would not heal easily. Yuu-Raynare hurt him but when he saw a friend getting injured on his behalf…suffering because of him that pain was swallowed by **anger **

And when Issei Hyoudou became truly angry he felt something that did not suit a teenager from Japan but rather a creature of raw power that was and still is feared by those of the three factions and Issei Hyoudou didn't notice that his left hand which was clenched so tightly blood began to drip on the ground began to glow** Red**

'Finally' Taka thought as he finally reach close enough to Raynare that she couldn't through her spears without giving him an opening

Raynare looked at him a human who despite being blood stained and obviously drained still looked at her with that unnerving grin that could give Freed a fun for his money and arms that spun with fire had forced her into close combat which was her main weakness. Still doing so brought up then question

"Why bring this into close combat at all? Magicians fight from a distance" she asked while forming a sword of light that she charged enough of her power that it would get rid of this troublesome mage after a single touch

With a shrug that hide how hard it was becoming to maintain the spiralling fire he replied "Hey I like a personal touch attacking from a distance is too…. unsatisfying" a chuckle escaping his lips and unnerving Raynare further which Taka found he rather liked for some reason

'Figures it would take a life or death battle to learn I'm a sadist'

"Fine then" Raynare said steeling herself and wielding a broadsword of light with both hands and aiming it right at Taka "come on so I can finish my job"

Done with the banter he launched himself at Raynare if he wanted to end this he couldn't waste any more energy with dodging

'Just go in, end this and trust in the Japanese medical system to patch you up afterwards'

He then just in range to attack and so was she

A broadsword of light was incoming from the left and steeling himself he put an arm to take the blow hoping she would be shocked enough that by the sacrificial play that she would falter reducing the damage to his body further

Then he looked in her eyes and that hope died, she had something, something that made her blade swing without hesitation

In the span of a single second Taka's eyes looked at the incoming blade and the same instincts that told him that Raynare was wrong told him that the sword would explode like some of her spears and that the moment it hit him, he would die before he could lay a single blow

And in that same span he came up with a plan

That same arm that was going to block pulled downwards shocking Raynare and Issei

'What is your plan magician?'

'What are you doing Taka? I've got to do something!'

Then in a calculated, controlled, completely insane move that arm shot up just in time to hit the blade on its flat side causing it to fracture.

Even with this timing the explosion at close range would still end the fight but Taka didn't want to end the fight just yet so continuing his strike he shifted the blade upwards, focusing so intently on the spiralling flames on his left arm that he almost lost control of the one on his right

And just before the blade exploded he release those concentrated flames on his right hand **upwards**

With those flames as a guide all Raynare could do was scream in pain and frustration as fire ate at her hands and made her explosions travel skywards harming leaving her foe unscathed

With that unnerving grin Taka looked Raynare right in her eyes his message clear

"Checkmate"

Spinning the flames as much as he possible could, turning them into a pure orange his fist crashed into the fallen's stomach and he released the fire allowing it to do want it wished so much and Raynare was sent careening into the nearby fountain shattering it

Panting at the effort laying out her he tried to keep his leg steady and ignore the pain from the numerous small cuts on his body

'I should feel amazing, my first fight was against a fallen angel part of the three factions that have been around for centuries and I won!'

'But….. I'm just tired and bleeding and fairly certain I overdid with that attack and ohh things are getting blurry'

Taka tried to steady his legs which now were uncomfortably jelly like and turned to Issei and tell him the important of checking dates on Facebook. A little background information could stop little problems like this happening.

He turned and saw a brown haired blur in the distance a less unnerving grin appeared on his face and he opened his mouth to give a snarky comment

'_**SHUNCK**_'

'What The?'

Taka looked down and saw the point of the pink spear that was currently lodged in his back poking out the center of his torso

He didn't really…feel anything

Slowly he raised his hand to touch the pink spear

"Not Right" he choked, not fully knowing what he meant by that as something that tasted liked copper filling his mouth

He tried to turn and face his attacker but found he was only able to shift his upper body towards her. Losing control of his legs all he could do collapse on the ground and see his blood flowing on the pavement so very very slowly and finding that he didn't like the idea of pain very much

'Maybe I'm not a sadist maybe I just like messing with people like schadenfreude figures it would take dying to figure that out'

Then his eyes turned to look at Raynare a large burn embedded on her stomach, her hands burnt but holding a knife, no more like a spike of light and a large grin on her face, the smile that comes from turns the tables on someone who thought they had you, Taka should know he had it a minute ago

"Heh looks like you were wrong, it was just Check magician….anything to say before I shove this in your heart and finish this pain in the ass job?"

He gathered the last of his strength looked his killer right in the eyes and said

"I can't think of anything"

Raynare…..actually looked somewhat disappointed, he supposed she had heard a lot of final words and was expecting something more from someone who almost killed her, a shame he hated to disappoint a lady

Not that he really knew many….

Or ever been in a position to disappoint them…

'Man I need a girlfriend'

As last thoughts go he honestly expected better of himself

Still Raynare apparently got over her disappointment and head to stake him in the heart

'What am I? A vampire?'

Deciding to have final thoughts that actually meant something he decide to considered the reason he got into this mess Issei Hyoudou, not that he had the energy to blame him

He looked at the fallen angel standing in his blood with a small smile on her face and decided that he might as well continue with the retrospection

Issei Hyoudou who had if he had any intelligence would run away while Raynare was desecrating his corpse

Who apparently had a secret that had interested High-class devil in him and Fallen trying to kill him that he would never find out

Who was just an idiot teenager with an abnormal libido

Who was now punching Raynare in the face…

'Wait….what?!'

"Yaahhh"

Issei had no idea what he was doing or how he was doing it \

But he knew why

Because his friend was dying while he just stood there

And when he could stand no more **It** appeared

Covering most of his arm but leaving his fingers free it gave him strength

Strength enough to stop the girl he thought…no he knew he loved

She wasn't paying him any attention and why should she?

He was just there on the side-lines while Taka did most of the work but with every part of his being he knew he was going to finish the job his friend started.

The first blow was the cleanest sending her tumbling into the pavement and gave Issei the time to look at his dying friend

Taka look at him and then at his left arm covered in a red gauntlet with shock and then…realization with a throat filling with blood he spoke

"A sacred gear huh…..guess I got my answer, go and finish it….I'll keep"

With a nod he turned and faced her to put an end to the first and crappiest date of his life

Raynare got up slowly and look at the boy she had deceived with pretty words and cute looks

The boy who now though he could end her centuries old life….

'Let him come and try' she thought readying the stake she had, with all the damage she had taken this was the best she would giving him an opening

She gave him a cruel smile to throw him off as the magician had done to her

"So you finally got tired of watching someone else die for you huh"

He looked her in the eyes and she saw that her words were even truer than she thought and he look for a moment like he was going to ask her something but his eyes flickered back to where his friend laid dying and he just clenched his jaw and charged at her

He was faster than she thought an untrained human could move 'twice as fast in fact'

Her eyes studied the new born sacred gear on his left arm and her smile once meant solely to unnerve her opponent and prevent him from noticing the damage done to her, turned into actually relief

"Huh so that's your sacred gear, I don't know why the high-ups were so interested must be faulty intel. Do you know what it's does? 'Twice-critical' doubles your power for a time but it's not like a child with twice the power can't defeat me!

He didn't look shocked or afraid by this news instead he looked at his arm impassively

"Twice the power huh, well for all it's responsible for...it better be enough to send you flying shitty angel!

Adrenaline and rage flooding him and the gear doubling it he attacked with a series of blows faster than he thought he would ever move.

But it just wasn't enough, he was an amateur who had never gotten in a fight or done training and when he overextended Raynare struck, leaving a long slice across his chest not fatal…but painful and Issei was unaccustomed to physical pain

"Scared Issei? A little boy facing a something much bigger and stronger…that's what you are"

"You thought you could be a hero? Well heroes suffer, bleed and die while my kind laugh. So you still want to try being a hero?"

He stayed silent his eye obscuring his eyes and he put his armored hand on his chest and pulling it back looking at his blood blending in with the red metal

"I'm nothing like a hero…I'm just really sick of your face" and with his jaw clenched and his gauntlet "and this pain is not nearly enough!"

"_**BOOST"**_

With inexplicable speed he closed the distance and punched Raynare right where Taka's blow landed flooding her with pain and she dimly noted that his arm had changed becoming more jagged at the sides and claws covering where skin once was before her mind went white

For ten seconds Issei he pummeled her, not stopping to take a breath, not noticing that her stake was now stick in his side he just wanted to end this!

"_**BURST"**_

His body suddenly felt incredibly drained but with one more push he punch her in the face sending her tumbling back in the ground

He did not falter or look away

He just looked at the _fallen_ angel and he waited

Slowly she rose and he waited

She looked at him with shock, anger, fear and he waited

She meet his eyes and her black wings flared threateningly but he did not flinch _**he waited**_

Then she rose in the air and looked at the rising dragon and the broken magician

"All these wounds All your efforts, in a few days someone will come and they will no longer exist and then I will come with all my powers and allies and kill you both

Issei Hyoudou looked at her and while she floating above him she felt as if he was looking down on her

"I'll be waiting"

After she disappeared over the horizon he sighed and looked at the stake still in his side, he pulled it out flinching slightly at the pain and watch as the weapon disintegrated into fragments

Then he headed to his fallen friend, someone he really didn't know if today's events were any indication and yet someone he could trust completely despite this

Taka looked at him with a grin

He was always smiling

When he was stopping them from peeping

When he watched other clubs chasing them

When he walked home listening to music

When he faced a fallen angel on a whim

When a spear of light struck him in the back and he laid dying **he smiled**

"Sooo how did I end up the Damsel in Distress"

If he could joke he could answer questions like

"…..How are you still alive?"

"Not healing magic if that what you're thinking, I don't have anything that convenient but after the spear broke down I seared the hole with some fire, hurt like a bitch but I'm a big boy"

"Are you…will you live"

"I… think so, I think I'm stable but…..I'm pretty sure it hit something vital, I'm too numb to really know for certain but I can't feel my lower half"

Issei fell down on the ground the sacred gear disappearing and held his head in his hands wishing for something to fix this

"I don't want this…I beat Raynare but I don't want to live because my friends suffer in my place, I want my friends to be happy, I want to be stronger enough to stop this from happening ever again, to protect my friends from Raynare and whatever else is out there, I want to live a long life with a giant harem with all my friends alright…is that too much to ask" he asked brokenly

A raspy chuckle broke out from Taka

"Desire huh…It's a bad joke if I didn't burn that flyer I bet you could summon a Great Satan with all those wants.

"…..A flyer?" Ise asked "Like this?" pulling out a paper some strange person gave him before his date and that he kept on a whim

Taka looked at the flyer then back to Issei and back again, this repeated for a couple seconds before Taka realized that yes this was really happening and he gave a resigned sigh

"You have to be the luckiest son of bitch on planet earth you know that Ise?

"Now focus on that paper and I want you to think about every single desire in that head of yours from the most important which better be healing my ass to the smallest, hell even throw in that harem thing you were talking about.

After a couple of seconds of Ise throwing every desire he ever had including that race car he wanted for his birthday and to see that childhood friend that left for England when he was a kid

A light came from a couple meter away and coming out of the darkness was….

_**Crimson**_

"I have to say when I felt such a strong reaction I was expecting quite a lot but not this what happened?"

"Gremory-senpai?"

Rias Gremory looked at the war-torn park with a shattered fountain, gouged out pavement and the smell of blood in the air most of it coming from…

"Ah Aotaka Yume I thought there was something strange about you but this was a bit outside my expectations, do you care to explain"

Rias wasn't blind Ise had summoned her and was friends with Yume who currently had a hole in his torso and laid in a puddle of blood

It didn't take a genius to know what he was going to ask but she needed to know how he was connected to all of this and who he really was

With a sigh Taka summoned the energy to give some exposition

"long story short I'm a magician, a crappy one that could hide under the radar, Ise here was dating a fallen angel and I stepped in when she tried to kill him, I thought I took her out, didn't, then Ise stepped up with his sacred gear and laid her out now I'm laying here with a light spear sized hole in my chest….help?"

Rias mind raced 'a trained magician living under my nose all this time! i can't believe i missed that and I can't heal that kind of damage easily. My bishop piece would be probably fit him well but his power is apparently weak so would he be worth the cost? But he was confident enough to challenge a fallen or maybe just stupid…and I also need to consider Issei, he could beat a fallen with a fresh sacred gear and no combat experience with only a few wounds to show for it. I need more details on how but I can get that later, right now I think I could accept them both as part of my peerage, friends with such strong loyalty would be an excellent addition even if Yume doesn't work out power wise'

She took a breath and look at Issei

"My help comes at a price Issei Hyoudou, do you understand that?"

"Who are you Gremory-senpai are you…are you like Raynare…?"

"Who?"

"Uh Ise, Gremory-san's a devil and so advice don't compare them to fallen or angels also don't worry the price won't be something cliché like your soul, right Gremory"

"Right your eternal servitude will do just fine"

"….."

"….."

"So Gremory–senpai….you're a devil"

"Correct" she replied revealing her black bat like wings which shocked Ise and intrigued the still numb Taka who was starting to get bored with the whole being stuck in a near dead state thing and wished it would just shift one way or the other

"And you want me to work for you in exchanging for healing Taka?"

'Get on with Ise I wish I was dead of boredom instead of just dying of it'

"Correct in exchange for joining my peerage I will turn you and Taka as members into devils which will heal you both of your injuries"

'Huh so that how the peerage system works, I really need more knowledge about the magical world in general if I'm going to be a dev…hey wait a minute'

"If being part of your peerage already heals our wound what are we getting out of this?" asked Taka

"Hey! I didn't expect that kinda of legal fast talk from you Senpai' complained Ise who was pleased that Taka could get healed but miffed that she tried to trick them

"Well I am a devil after all but the reason is I'm accepting Taka is because his wounds are so severe and are beyond conventional healing plus he may be a magician be he is a self-proclaimed 'crappy' one which I am reluctant to add to my limited peerage"

The two stayed silent for a moment digesting the information before Ise replied

"That still sounds like legal gibberish Senpai"

She sweatdropped since she really couldn't deny it

"But Taka's condition is my fault so I accept being a part of your peerage as a price…" Rias was pleased "but he shouldn't have to at least not without his own payment" Rias was somewhat displeased she didn't mind paying a price, fair's fair ,but she had no idea what type of person he was and what payment he wanted so she decided to fight it just to get a better impression of what he was like.

"I'm…not sure, I'm already accommodating by making you part of my peerage Taka, most magician would be ecstatic to simply be contracted to me but becoming part of my family? That is a gift few would even be considered for and plus if you refuse then I will be unable to help you and you'll be left here"

Taka looked Rias in the eye a captivating bluish-green and saw that she was bluffing him, the decision had already been made she would accept them both she just wanted to know who the magician living under her nose all this time really was.

"Rias two things, one I have no idea how other magicians would feel about this because I don't even know the first step about contracting a devil and two don't try to predict an erratic teenager suffering from blood loss whose mind has been exposed to unknown arcane energy since he was 12 without any form of supervision, my wants are simply to make sure this never happened again, that I will never have to lie on the ground unable to get up and watching as an idiot of a friend has to make a decision which neither of us fully understand to save my ass. This happened because of my inexperience and lack of knowledge so Rias Gremory can you help me? Can the house of Gremory of the 72 pillars give a broken magician the strength to fix his weaknesses?"

"…..Yes" She stated solemnly "We will"

"Then I accept" Taka said with a smile so small it was bare visible in the darkness

"I do as well Gremory-senpai" said Ise knowing that his life was now changed forever and that his journey into this strange world where people you thought you knew are completely different had begun

"Well this has been a most productive day" responded Rias with a content smile at having new members into her family

"Now we get to pick pieces!"

"Pieces?" the other two echoed

"Yes becoming a devil will make the two of you much stronger both physically and magically but depending on the evil piece I use on you to reincarnate you various other enhancements are possible"

"Hmm so it's like RPG classes, different styles to suit how you fight" Ise reasoned "I don't suppose there some awesome uber prestige class is there?"

With a cough Rias answered "that isn't how I would call it but there a piece like that, the queen piece but that spot has already been taken"

"Wait queen?" Taka interjected "are these pieces…chess pieces?"

Rias gave him a small smile amused at seeing someone try to work out the peerage system by just comparing to chess

"The queen can move in every directions right?" asked Ise who knew the basics but had never really played the game, tech games were more his thing

"Yeah so that probably translates into having the powers of all the other pieces to represent that; knight, bishop and rook….." and then a realization struck him and he looked at Rias with a smile "but was about the pawn? If this system is really like chess can a pawn, the weakest piece, become the strongest in one move?"

She just smiled at their deductions as the two looked at each other and made their decision

"If we can't get the Queen piece, we choose the Pawn pieces Gremory Senpai" Ise stated resolutely, both of them were inexperienced and lacking in various ways for now they were pawns but with the right opportunity they could be, no they would be the strongest.

"I don't think I've heard of someone so eager to be a pawn and without even hearing what benefits the other pieces have but here are two of them but there is something I haven't explained which the two of you missed. The different pieces have different values and depending on the person's level of skill or potential different values may be required; the Queen is worth 9, the Rook is 5, the Knight and Bishop are both 3 and the pawn is 1, plus the pieces are limited with 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, Knights and Bishops and 8 Pawns.

"So we might not be able to both be pawns" Taka said annoyed at this delay to his renewal and when he saw Ise about to do some heroic sacrifice speech he just cut him off

"Ise you're going first" at his look he elaborated "I wanted to be a pawn because it's was the most flexible piece and I'm a sucker for symbolism but I'm already trained as a magician while you don't really specialize in anything so flexibility is more important for you"

Ise stopped and thought about Taka then he asked a question directed at Rias

"Senpai are there any pieces good for magicians?"

"Yes Hyoudou-kun the bishop which is also suited for mages since they are normally worth 2 or 3 and I have an available piece. Bishops are always important support for the knights, rooks and pawns on the frontlines

"Support? But Taka is awesome at fighting up close, he annoyed Raynare from a distance but once he got close he owned her with one fire punch!"

Rias turned to look at Taka "…Fire Punch?"

"Okay another two things you needed to know; one I don't really name my attacks though I probably should, I'll need to shout something to strike fear in my enemies ….I'll workshop it later and two my magic is kinda different, I don't really use conventional spells at least in battle since those require magic power that I lack so I basically invented my own"

"…..So you've been working with magic since you were twelve without any guidance from the magician council, assorted associations or even a passing magician on the street and what's more you developed a close range magic fighting style on your own with no help"

"….I had books"

"Books…." Face-palming Rias has to ask "how did you not end up killing yourself or at least burning down your house"

Taka remained uncharacteristically silent and nervous after that last one but Rias and Ise looked at him intently until he relented

"My dad was….very supportive of my efforts"

"…..How many" asked Ise

"Just 2, costs when down after we fireproofed the basement where I practiced"

Rias groaned inwardly so she invited a crazy destructive pyro magician who liked to experiment into her peerage, this was surely going to end well.

Still it's not like the rest of her peerage were much better; two which denied their blood because of the actions of those close to them, one who held an extreme grudge against a bunch of swords that were designed to destroy devils and the less said about the issues that the cross-dressing, hikikomori vampire had the better. Ise was their school most famous pervert but he might be the most balanced person in her family, she actually shuddered at what the future might hold.

"Alright if you favour close combat then really the knight and rook piece might also suit you but there is a loophole that might allow the two of you to become pawns even if your combined value exceeds 8"

The two looked at Rias both considering on important topics

Taka though what other loopholes this peerage systems had and if this loophole was one that required Rias to sacrifice something of equal value like a different type of piece or one that broke the rules but few people had access to

Issei was angry that he had gotten worked up about Taka not being a fellow pawn, he even had a speech prepared about friendship and how he would never stop follow his harem route even if he couldn't do it as a pawn

Rias ignorant of her prospect's thoughts began placing eight pawn chess pieces in front of them. Seven of them looked like regular pawn pieces though they were red but the eighth was strange, misshapen, almost….

"This is a mutation piece which should solve any potential problems"

"It looks strange…what does it do sempai?"

"well Ise while it looks much different from the other pawn pieces it is also more powerful, Mutation pieces have higher values than regular pieces and only one in ten kings can get one. My brother is friends with the creator of the system and I got this piece as a present along with the regular pawns. I'm not sure how much this one is worth but it is a mutation piece and I would be will to use it on you Yume-kun since you helped save my prospect"

She looked at the two who looked relieved that everything was work out before deciding to promote them to begin

So Ise are you ready to start your new life as a devil?"

"Huh" he was trying so hard to learn more about this new world that he was jumping into that he forgot that it would mean first abandoning his humanity, he knew this choice was no choice at all his friend was paralyzed because of him and needed his help.

Plus with Raynare and her higher-ups after him, he and Taka needed all the help they could get and becoming a devil would make them stronger immediately.

He turned to Rias wondering if he could devote his life to her and found himself silently admiring his blue green eyes and crimson hair that seemed to be to glow in the night, She hide that she was a devil so he didn't know if he could trust her but Taka hide that he was a magician and he was still trustworthy

He steeled himself and accepted that Gremory had told him from the beginning what she want and that have such a hot senpai as a master could be bad

He could let Yuuma stop him from ever trusting people not matter how she hurt him.

"I...I'm ready Senpai"

"Well then lie down Hyoudou-kun and after today you should call me Bucho"

Follow her instructions he laid on the cold pavement hoping that he could handle the craziness that he knew the world was going to through at him

Taka wondered if he and Ise were going to regret this moment still the site of battle between humans and a centuries old fallen angel where blood was spilt and sacrifices made just to beat back the tainted light for a moment seems like as good a place as any to resurrect a devil

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyoudou. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a devil. You, my "Pawn", with a new life, be delighted!"

With these words she placed a red pawn in Issei's chest and he feel unconscious and the wound on his torso and side began to glow red as She began adding more pawns before the glow disappeared leaving unmarred skin, otherwise he looked exactly the same though Taka knew that now he would likely be completely outmatched even if he was healed and at full power 'The power of a sacred gear capable of giving an untrained human the power to defeat a fallen angel now wielded by a devil, who are naturally stronger…the possibilities are scary'

"It's your turn now Yume-kun and I much say Ise has quite some potential, I have to see what his sacred gear can do but that can wait until later"

"I wasn't counting how many pieces did he take?"  
With a giggle Rias answered "**seven, **if onni-chan did play favorites you wouldn't not get this chance to be a pawn, you should hope that this piece matches your potential Aotaka-kun I would hate for it to be wasted"

"Don't worry impulsive decisions have never turn out badly for me….excluding just a while ago and that really more subjective if you think about it" he rambled before Rias gave him an exasperated look

"Well I'm ready to see how the other half lives" he said steeling himself and giving a smile which for once had a little bit of fear in its. After all this would be his last smile as a human with the free will to damn or redeem himself as he saw fit, after this his place was in the night but he closed his eyes and centered his mind thinking of a song to play in his mind

'I'm feeling for some 'nightcore' and 'Closer' is fairly appropriate

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Aotaka Yume. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a devil."

'Gather a handful of courage in your heart'

"You, my "Pawn", with a new life, be delighted!"

He felt the piece being placed on his chest and being absorbed in a blaze of heat before falling in the black

"If you want to survive another day….."

When he woke up the first things he noticed was that the numbness that his body had suffered from since Raynare's spear hit him was gone and he could feel the chilly evening wind on his face, he felt great and as he looked around he saw that Gremory or 'Bucho' was now wearing a broad smile

'You really are lucky, that mutated piece was just enough to revive you, I guess you really were destined to be a pawn"

As he took a moment to wonder if she was insulting him, she then began walking towards Issei who was running around at speeds that suited a professional athlete more than a teenager who never trained a day in his life.

For a moment he thought that he was just using that sacred gear that allowed him to defeat Raynare but no it was just the natural ability of a devil at work. Taka then wondered about how his own body had improved, he was probably a fair amount stronger than Ise was physically at least until he used that scared gear of his but he really wanted to test his magic and see where it was at.

With his hand open he used the same effort it took to make a decent sized firebullet about the size of his fist and he got something around the size of a basketball and was surprised to see that it was already orange red without any rotation needed. He look for something to test it on and targeted at the already broken fountain, preparing to throw it he stopped a thought occurring

'A fireball of this size would drain me too much to attempt rotation with it but now…"

Testing his theory the orange-red ball of flame spun with increasing speed until it coalesced into a pure orange sphere of power, only then did he release it at the fountain with informative results

_**FOOOSH! **_Was the result as the spiraling fireball hit the water filled fountain

HE waited for the steam to dissipate before taking a closer look and was shocked to see that all of the water had been evaporated and at the bottom of the fountain was a gouged out hole in the stone done by his attack and if the water wasn't in the way who knows?

"With firepower like that I would think you were revived as a bishop instead of a pawn"

"Yeah man I bet if you hit Raynare with that she wouldn't get back up again"

Taka started, he was so caught in his new power that he didn't even notice that Issei and Rias were next to him despite his senses being so much sharper

In fact focusing he could feel the energy that she had and realized that it was not only large but also **potent **as well

He couldn't feel it as a human but apparently his 'Bucho' had not just quantity but quality as well

"Didn't you say you focused on close combat Aotaka-kun?" Rias questioned

For once he was actually speechless, he just used a spell any magician with decent reserves would use regularly with his rotation trick thrown in, but if he used his own style with this new demonic power….

Like a child eager to test out a new toy he started to access his new magical power only to be interrupted

"Postpone that for now, this place has seen far too much destruction for one night and we can get a better sense of your abilities tomorrow when you meet the rest of my peerage"

"So how many other devils are part of your peerage Sen- I mean Bucho"

"Well I'm still young so I only have four others and one of them is…indisposed but I'm sure you'll know the other three fufufufu, now I hope I can leave you to get yourselves home safely"

With that she left in order to consider her acquisitions leaving Ise and Taka to absorb the major changes they had just gone through

The two stood there and after a couple of minutes, they looked at each other, bumped fists and went on their way, they could have said a lot of things but right now talking wouldn't accomplish anything, too many things had happened this day and some quiet introspection was desperately needed

Ise thought on how becoming a devil would change who he was, could he really get involved in a violent world like this and stay who he was?

Yes…he would

He was a fool, a lecher, a pervert and will these weren't good traits but neither was being a devil, so why should he change?

Didn't he just tell Taka yesterday that he wouldn't abandon his path for anything, like become a devil would stop the (self-proclaimed) harem king!

He would stay who he was and this new life would not change that, his mind set he walked unwavering to the future

In contrast to Ise, Taka's mind was contemplating the past wearing his headphones that were thankfully undamaged to block our ambient noise and allow him the quiet to think. Now with his wounds healed and his mind free from pain and adrenaline he was able to reach a very disturbing conclusion about something

He simply should not be here right now

Not that the evil piece shouldn't have healed but that in that fight with Raynare he simply should have died

Sure Raynare didn't take him seriously for most of it, judging him by his weak long range magic and not realizing his close range strength but still…

He was able to evade most of her attacks by using flames to accelerate him movements something he had worked on as a low cost enhancement technique but never had he done it so…instinctively

His reaction time was much greater than normal as well and he mind felt unusually clear like battling was second nature. He had never had that kind of focus in matches at the various gyms he went to and **never**, not even when his reserves were full had been able to land a blow 'bright orange' as strong as the one he gave Raynare. He could generally estimate how strong and hot his flame were by how orange they were but in his training red has always persisted in his attacks not matter how hard he tried.

Now that he was a devil that he could understand being able to surpass that limit but as a drained human? It made no sense, if he had that kind of skill he might have been confident enough to let the devils know what he was instead of just going under the radar

Was it become it was a life or death battle? Or perhaps it had to do with that strange innate feeling he got from fallen. He needed info and he hoped Gremory had it or maybe he could ask Akeno.

His thoughts reaching nowhere he walked on until he reached home at last.

As he entered he turned to look at the mantle like he always did and observed his dad, wondering not for the first time why his father chose to live in a devil controlled town,

'Did he wish for me to be involved with the three factions?'

He didn't know a lot of things like why his father who couldn't use magic had the necessary equipment for someone to learn it or why he didn't tell him about his mother just that he had her dark blue eyes

Turning away from the mantle and heading to the window, he opened it to get some air in the house and looked up at the sky, a full moon shining down on the town and he was reminded of something

'The moon-lit world you called it where devils and fallen and all the other stories existed…was mom part of it? Was she a devil? Is that why I feel this way around fallen'

For a moment he imagined himself with devil wings and was about to chuckle at the ridiculous image before he realized that it_ wasn't_ ridiculous. Regardless of his origins he was a devil now and should have a pair of wings to go along with it.

This thought now in his mind, he stood still in the moonlight focusing on his back and imaging the same wings that Gremory had shown them just a short time ago. Concentrating, he could feel things along his back and tried to press them to free themselves but somehow they seemed _stuck_ like they were tangled up

Then focusing and using his will like he did when rotating his flames he felt the pressure build up until finally in a burst the pressure released itself and felt things spring from his back

'Alright now let's see my new wi-wi-_Whoa_'

He had the wings of a devil that was true, black as night and bat-like jutting out of his sides just like Gremory's, but what consumed all of his attention, what made a simply curiosity into a revelation, what answered one question and raised a lot more was the pair of wings above them, ones that brought images of another pair of wings he had seen today to his mind.

They were large and feathered, emerging from the centre of his back and while they reminded him of Raynare's they had one difference that his mind reeled It was clear in the moonlight that his wings were not the tainted black of a fallen but was instead the ivory white of a…

"_**ANGEL**_"

The words escaped unbidden for his lips but they were unquestionable. His mother, whoever she was dead or alive, was not a devil no she was the opposite, she was part of those who since times long past had stood against devils and fallen and all other evils that had threatened the Biblical God. She was an Angel

And he was her son, a half angel

A half angel who now belonged to Rias Gremory

Who was a devil of the Seventy-Two Pillars

The same Pillars that had warred against heaven and fought angels for centuries

The same Pillars that would quite happily kill a child of their enemy

At this revelation only three words seemed appropriate for the situation

"Oh Fuck Me"

TBC

* * *

**Welcome to the end of the first chapter of On Burning Wings, my first posted fanfic and my first OC. I've planned out how the events of the first three novels will take and how his presence will change them *hint* it includes large amounts of fire and I hope you'll enjoy it. Fans of Ise don't have to worry, he won't be ignored and**** he will get a harem through suitable acts of badassery **though I will focus on Taka more as the series progresses. I'm uncertain about a pairing for Aotaka but I don't think it will a harem since he doesn't seem like that type of person but who knows. This is my first venture so please review you can be as blunt and descriptive as possible so that i can improve my writing, just avoid profanity and outright rudeness and I'll be listening.

**Edit: So I've just done a bit of clean up on this chapter nothing major just fixed some errors with Taka's name, changed a bit of dialogue and some other minor adjustments **


	2. Meeting the Gang

Meeting the Gang

As all diligent students do, our hero got out of bed bright and early to plan out his day and how to survive it

"Ok now how do I prevent my ass ending up in a dungeon somewhere in the underworld"  
After one too many life changing events, Aotaka's mind had pretty much shut down last night and he stumbled to bed and fell asleep in a futile attempt to escape the reality of his situation

After waking up an hour earlier than usual he decide that doing whatever he could to hide that he was a half angel from Rias was his only option

'I can't trust that she won't reveal what I was or that she would even accept me, our relationship is way too unstable to even consider that. She won't trust me because I hide that I'm a magician, at least not yet and I can't blame her for that'

How could he? They were both using each other to get what they wanted and he couldn't expect her to be lenient when He deceived her for so long

'Her reasoning was mostly influenced as a way to get Issei who's more malleable (read gullible) on her peerage and I'm just an unknown variable that may pay off'

He also couldn't just run, Raynare was still out there and he needed allies, even if he had to deceive them. Not to mention he didn't think that he could simply run away from Rias and there not being some repercussions; would she be obligated to hunt him down? Or was there some trick in the evil piece that would prevent him from leaving or punish him if he did so? He needed to find out discretely and plan out his future.

So for now he had to hide his angelic sides by all means possible, thankfully he could summon his set of devil wings on their own with ease, it would take a conscious effort to release his other set so he wouldn't make the mistake of releasing a pair of angel wings in front of other devils

'That would possibly be the stupidest way to get outed but I won't have an issue there'

The major issue was simply people sensing what he was. He believed that as long as he did use any of the holy power connected to his angel heritage which he could now sense within him, he could hide what he was from devils. The major issue was the fallen, their presence stuck out at him and while Akeno didn't seem to feel anything from him when he was just human, who knows how that would change now that they would spend more time together.

After thinking he found that his solution could potentially be found in the same method that he had being using to prevent anyone from sensing magical energy when he practiced in the basement.

A simple set of runes that every magician knew to prevent excess energy from escaping during experiments was what he utilized and what could save him.

Such a thing on a person would simply put a dampener on all of Taka's energy and while it was unneeded for him before as his magical energy was just above average for a regular human it would be very useful for his current predicament.

While it wouldn't prevent anyone from sensing his prevalent devil nature it would make it seem weaker than he actually was until he actually used his demonic power and it would fulfil the needed purpose of obscuring the already suppressed holy power. Rias might question it as she knew how he sensed from last night but he could just say that he wanted to trick any enemies into underestimating him and he felt reasonably sure she would buy it.

'Deceit was a trait of devils after all.' He thought with a small smirk

'It will be fine' he reassured himself applying the needed rune to his chest and covered it with another blue shirt before putting on his Kuoh Academy Uniform

As long as he remained alert and hid his nature, he could learn more magic from Rias and hopefully get stronger while hopefully finding out more about what kind of being he was. Akeno was related to the fallen yet she and Rias were close so he felt Rias at least knew what she was and accepted her despite it. This gave him some comfort, but he didn't know their past and couldn't assume that she would do the same for him, at least until he became a more established part of her peerage.

His mind set he left towards wondering if his decisions would allow him to rise farther than he ever thought or bring him crashing down.

Kuoh Academy

He spent most of the school day wondering when he would be called by Gremory, Aotaka figured that at lunch Kiba, who he knew like other members of the Occult Club were devils under Rias would call him but apparently not and he stayed in his seat stewing until the final class of the day.

"God this is going to be so annoying" he murmured under his breath as a strange grinding noise seem to come from someplace

He didn't like all this planning out lies and whatnot. He could lie fairly well but never had to conceal something for an extended period of time considering he was a closed individual that preferred more to observe than partake in conversations.

'Haaa I've done all I could, now I guess it just time to roll the dice and let fate rule and there's fate's messenger now

"Hello Aotaka-san, Bucho sent me to call you, is now a good time?" asked the Prince of Kuoh

"Yeah sure might as well bite the bullet" Taka replied getting up and grabbing his bag attracting the collection of Kiba's omnipresent fangirls

"Wait why Kiba-kun and Yume-san walking together?"

"You don't think…."

"Can it be that the Kiba X Yume couple has formed?"

"Well I don't think he doesn't a girlfriend…so who do you think is the Uk-ahhh!"

Suddenly the fangirl who was about to say something that Taka couldn't allow, found that the fringes of her hair had started to smoke and spark for some _Inexplicable_ reason and Taka followed Kiba with his glasses shining and a mischievous grin .

"I must say I didn't expect that someone in my class would have such capabilities and go unnoticed Aotaka-san" noted Kiba who say quite clearly what he had done and silently approved.

"Huh? call me Taka since we'll be working together and don't feel bad for not noticing, I barely have enough power to register and I don't even do cheap tricks like that around you guys so there was nothing to sense"

"Still as a knight that doesn't really excuse my negligence' he replied ruefully

'Knight huh...so that's your piece, fitting I suppose' Taka noted

On the way they stopped by Ise's class to get him which promoted Kiba's fangirls to complain about Ise ruining the couple which lead to both Ise and Kiba having to restrain Taka from burning down the school

* * *

Club Room

Upon entering the Occult research club which from outside looked old and wooden, Aotaka, was actually surprised when he entered to see that its interior was nicely designed with wooden paneling and some tastefully Victorian type coaches and chairs though he should have expected it. He was also noted that the room was covered with various sigils, for what purpose he didn't know though he did recognize a teleportation type circle in the center of the room.

He then saw another well-known Kuoh Academy student, Koneko Toujou the schools unofficial mascot

'Why are all of Kuoh's most notable people devils?' Taka wondered moving towards the couch she was on

'Are devil generally more attractive than regular people? Do they exude some type of charisma?some type of attraction magic?'

Pondering these thoughts he absently took a sweet that was on the table and was about to pop it into his mouth when he felt a very small, very strong hand grab his arm halting him in midsnack.

"Mine." Koneko said with uncharacteristic alert eyes and no small amount of anger, tightening her grip and sending Taka to his knees in pain as he swore he felt his arm crack

"Forgive Toujou-sama I knew not what I was doing" he cried, she held out her other hand prompting him to drop the pilfered sweet

'Geez how does she have that kind of physical power at her size? Is this the effect of one of the other pieces?' he though as he rubbed his released arm

"Ara Ara and here I thought that it was hawks that hunted cats not the other way around" said Akeno looking as beautiful as ever with her trademark long ponytail and piercing violet eyes still Aotaka didn't forget for a second that she was the most dangerous individual in the person he should be most wary of.

"Well that cat's got a nasty bite Sempai" Taka retorted keeping an eye on Koneko who looked peeved at the comment but didn't come after him

"We don't have any snacks but perhaps this will do" Akeno said as she offered both Ise and Taka a cup of tea, Taka noted that his was a bit cold and channeled a bit of heat into it. After taking a sip from the now slightly steaming cup he saw Akeno giving a completive look, did she already know he had fire magic? Was this some kind of test?

'So where's Bucho? Akeno-sempai" asked Ise looking around gulping his tea

"Oh she's just in the shower"

Both Taka and Ise turned to the sound of water splashing and noticed that there was a bath in the club-room causing Taka to wonder how they stopped water from damaging the wooden floors before his attention was distracted by the shapely figure hiding by a curtain that was getting out of the tub. Akeno went to help the figure as Ise looked on drooling.

"Perverted face…" commented Koneko and despite their bad meeting Taka had to agree, he still looked but he liked to think that he didn't look quite as bad.

After a few minutes Rias came out looking as beautiful ever without any makeup or magic as far as Taka could see

"Sorry for the wait you two I see you've meet my peerage, though I'm sure you know them already"

We exchanged introductions and as Taka assumed, they were a bit wary with him. He understood but it still kinda bother him though he supposed they would accept him eventually.

"So know that we've introduced ourselves I hope to learn a bit more of how you beat back that fallen angel, I understand you used you sacred gear Ise? Could you shows us?

Rias' peerage looked at him interested to know what gear he had and Taka as well, not knowing what it was called and hoping they would be able to identify it.

"…I don't know how?" Ise responded awkwardly causing them all to face fault

Composing herself Rias gave him a bit of advice

"Well just concentrate and try to draw out power from inside yourself, how did you feel when you first did I that would help"

"…I felt useless and…angry" Issei responded, his eyes turning a bit harder and Taka observed that Kiba looked like he was remembering something when he looked at Ise

Then his arm glowed and when the glow faded it was covered in a red gauntlet that how that he looked at it clearly, Aotaka as he took another sip of his tea thought that it looked…lizard-like

"Well…this is surprising" Rias said looking at Issei's arm with no small degree of surprise "I knew it had to be a powerful sacred gear to allow you to beat a fallen but to be a Longinus…"

"Pfttt!" was Taka response to this revelation spraying tea out of his mouth, coughing heavily and his glasses disheveled while everyone looked at him

"Th that's a Longinus?" Taka asked after getting himself under control "as in one of the sacred gears that's designed to take on freaking gods!" He may not be an expert on sacred gears but even he knew what a Longinus was.

"Yes" Rias responded "I believe that it is the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet also known as the Boosted Gear, able to double its user's power every ten seconds

'…OK that is ridiculously OP'

"Yes I am truly lucky to have you as part of my peerage, with that sacred gear any goal, any desire can be fulfilled with its power"

"And it's in the hands of Ise?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Ise you're a good guy but that sacred gear is the most impossible thing I've heard of, I knew Sacred Gears could do some crazy stuff but yours takes the cake"

"Well it's not as unbeatable as it sounds" Rias interjected "it still takes time to build up power and each increase is supposed to take a good deal of stamina…which leaves me to wonder how did you beat that fallen? I doubt they would give you as a normal human enough time to increase your strength"

At this Rias and peerage all focused on Ise wondering how he managed it but Ise just looked saddened

"I…I barely did anything I just stood there until Taka was almost dead and even then he had already done the hard part"

Aotaka took the cup from his lips and look at Ise wondering how guilty he must feel and was a bit saddened by it, he was alright now stronger too. So Ise should feel bad about him but he would, he's an idiot like that. Taka wondered what he could do to get Ise's mind off of what had happened yesterday when he noticed that everyone were now looking at him expectantly

"Well Aotaka-kun I'm curious as to how a magician as weak as you proclaimed yourself to be, almost beat a fallen angel" Rias asked wanting to know more about the X-factor Kuoh had hidden from her all this time

Raising his cup back to his lip appearing to take another sip despite it being completely empty. Taka looked his King in the eye and took a moment to compose himself, straightening his glasses which reflected light from somewhere to obscure his eyes

"Well Bucho it is an epic tale, one of valour, luck, secrets, brotherhood…." he noticed that Rias was starting to look a bit annoyed and decided to get to the point. Aotaka placed his cup on the table and raised his hands

"And like all good stories copious amounts fire"

With this his hands erupted in flames, orange and red dancing around his fingers more alive and hungry than ever thanks to his new demonic enhanced energy feeding it.

Everyone looked at his display with interest most intently Akeno and Rias which lead Taka to guess that they were the magic experts in the group which fit with what he already learnt, with Kiba being a knight and probably using weapons while Koneko had brute strength.

So this is how you give your 'fire punches'" Rias asked with a small smile and Taka had to grimace at the name, he had to nip that in the bud

"Uh I need a better name than that…how about Burning Spiral Fist?"

"Burning Spiral Fist?"  
"Yeah" Aotaka replied feeling that it fit more than 'fire punch' "part of the Yume house fighting style"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Kiba decided to ask

"So…why Spiral?"  
Taka blinked and then looked at his hands, realizing that the colour of the fire made him forget that he hadn't applied rotation to the flames

"Oh yeah that must be have been confusing"

Then he spun the fire around his arm, he saw with a smile that the fire had become a bright orange and he didn't even feel tired, encouraged by this he continued to spiral the flames noting that the fire made with the demonic power seemed more…responsive to his will somehow.

Then shocking him, he passed some kind of boundary that he never reached as a human and the fire coalesced around his arms fitting them like some kind of covering. He got up with a start shocking the others who were watching the display intently

"It something…wrong Aotaka–kun?"

"Call me Taka" he said absently before tearing his eyes from his arms and looking at Rias

"Sorry it's just becoming a devil has apparently pushed my abilities in some…interesting directions"

"Does this mean that you couldn't do this before Aotaka-kun" asked Akeno, intrigued his magic style

"I could spin the flames increasing their power and heat but it always looked like fire spinning around my arms not like this" he responded looking at his covered arm and seeing that within the covering he could see the orange flames flowing but slowly like water in a river or perhaps more aptly like flowing magma and then he noted that after reaching past this new limit, he did not need to apply rotation he had actually reached some level of stabilization and his attack no longer needed a constant influx of power

'Thank you Naruto now I just need to try out combining fire and wind magic'

"Your style of magic is very interesting, Aotaka so it was thanks to this spiral technique of yours that you could defeat that fallen despite your low reserves?" Rias asked

"That plus she was an idiot" he stated thankful that Raynare was such an unskilled opponent though she almost killed him despite her shortcomings

"Huh what do you mean Taka?" Ise asked still shaken by his ex-girlfriends true form and powers

"Well…I'm not an expert at fighting since that was all done at gyms and stuff but Raynare was just way too egocentric to be effective. She spent most of the time throwing spears from a distance which we could dodge, wasting a large chuck of her energy because she thought we would just die from that. I mean I got some scratches but those were pretty minor all things considered, then once I got in close range she didn't even fly away because a _human _wouldn't be a serious threat and she just put another chuck of her power in a direct attack without any backup plan. Truthfully I wasn't much better coming up with ideas on the fly but she really had most of the cards and she wasted them, letting me give her a direct blow when she had low energy and her defences down. If I didn't let my guard down we probably could have gotten out of there without much damage and even after she got lucky she made the same mistake I did and let you finish the job."

His tale done he looked at his listeners and saw that they were all silent digesting his story when Rias decided to comment

"I have to say you seem very accustomed to battle to act as you did"

"…just good instincts I suppose" He said thinking about what effect his angelic blood had on his mind in battle before letting his glowing arms turn back to normal, the orange covering dissipating into flakes of fire that flared before vanishing

With a sigh Rias looked at her two pawns, One a Longinus wielder who would likely equal if surpass her once he got a firm grip on his powers and Other a mage with a strange style of magic that even he didn't seem to really grasp, and so she couldn't tell how he might grow but he had the desire for power and she had promised to help him gain it.

"Well now that we've got to know you two a bit more I formally welcome you to my Peerage and hope you can both grow to become wonderful devils.

She then explained how the current system of devils came to be to the two as well as the nature of the three factions, information that Taka already had general knowledge about.

Ise seemed a bit put out at being a servant but then Rias did something that Taka knew would haunt the world for years to come.

"Well Ise if you work hard you can become a high-class devil as well and become the king of your own peerage"

Ise froze and a frightening light appeared in his eyes that made Taka know he was about to get into one of his speech modes and he tuned out

After much proclaiming about how his route to becoming a harem king had finally begun and that he would move forward in his new life, Aotaka was originally about to dismiss Ise's raving like he always did and then he remember that Ise had a freaking Longinus and that he could actually pull it off. This made him to once more wonder if there was some kind of bug in the universe.

"Well it's good that my peerage has gotten an interesting pair of little brothers now but before either of you can achieve your dreams you both need to start from the bottom which means grunt work.

With this Ise and Taka were faced with the menial job of handing out flyers and they left the club house with Ise determined to finish quickly and get to better more harem related things, but Aotaka needed to talk to him beforehand.

"Ise I know that you want to get on with your harem thing but we got to talk…about Raynare"

At her name Ise seemed to deflate and Taka could see some wariness run through him

"wh…what about her?"

'I wonder if this harem thing is just a way of avoiding what she did to him'

It was a depressing thought but Aotaka couldn't help feeling that he had reached the correct answer, but he didn't think he could do anything to fix it…he wasn't a psychologist and he had even less experience in love than Ise had.

'Sucks but emotion problems are not my forte, you can't punch feelings into a fountain'

"Well she kinda swore eternal vengeance on the two of us, with my power up I think I can handle her even if she takes me seriously but she's got friends and I don't like our chances then"

"So what should we do…we're with Bucho and rest of the occult research club, they can help us!"

"…Yeah, becoming part of her peerage gives us some protection but if we get attacked when we're alone then we're screwed and I didn't like the first light spear in my chest"

At this reminder Ise demeanour darkened and Taka cursed inwardly he didn't want to make him more depressed!

"Listen Ise, my point is that we can't just ignore that she's out there, we have a bit of a grace period before she'll be ready to attack so we need to get ready for it"

"Well what can we do in a few days that will give us a chance? I don't think a little training can help now"

"Well…" Taka crossed his arms and thought "For me you're probably right, in a couple of days the most I can do is get familiar with my new limits but…Ise you've never really fought before right?"  
"Well no apart from Raynare I never actually got in a fight"

"Well then we should just get you a bit of experience in fighting, you won't be able to change much but if you can learn how to take hits and throw a proper punch things it will do"

"Will that really change much?"

"By itself…no but you've got that game-breaking Longinus on you and if it can double your power every ten seconds even the smallest improvement in your base power can help a lot.

Ise looked a bit uncertain and Taka was a bit stumped as to how to encourage him, he was not a people person and then an idea came, a wonderfully manipulative idea that would fix all

"Plus the quicker you learn how to fight and become a badass, the quicker you can become a high-class devil and then"

He then threw his arm over Ise's shoulder and pointed towards the overhead sun

"You can create the best harem the world has ever seen"

"The best?" Ise asked eyes wide open and a childish smile on his face, Taka swore he could see sparkles

"Yes your path is just beginning but stand tall Ise and you can form a harem without equal, can you do that Ise? Can you persevere and become a legend? Can you become the God of Harems?"

"The God of Harems…I could play with all the oppai I wanted" His arm trembling he rose it in the air and in a flash of crimson light it transformed into the boosted gear

"Yosh! I will do it Taka, I will achieve the dream of all men and create the ultimate harem!"

"Good Ise I know you can do it, all I ask is that you leave some for the rest of us puny mortals"

With Ise's spirits refuelled the two set off to start their grunt work leaving Rias and her peerage to discuss their new additions

"Well? What do you all think about the two of them?" this question was directed from Rias to her family

Kiba decided to start "I was certainly surprised that Ise turned out to be a Longinus wielder, it certainly explains why the fallen would try to get rid of someone with such potential in devil territory"

"Fufu but they failed and now our little peerage has a silly younger brother to play with" everyone in silent agreement decided to ignore what Akeno meant by 'play with'

"Pervert" was all that Koneko had to say about Ise and what she felt about him

"Yes he may be a pervert Koneko but I'm sure that he has plenty of other good qualities…probably"

"I have to agree with Bucho, for a regular human even with a Longinus to stand up to a fallen without any prior knowledge or experience says a lot about his fortitude, hidden by his perverted nature it might be"

Akeno decided that now would be a good time to bring up the main issue with their new additions

"Yes standing up to a fallen does make me hopeful about Ise's potential but perhaps we should discuss the person who gave Ise the chance he needed to defeat the fallen"

At this they all fell silent for a moment thinking about the unknown that they had in their group

"Aotaka is a strange individual, you're in his class, Kiba what do you know about his personality"

Kiba thought for a moment before giving his impressions

"I'm…sure you know Bucho that most guys tend to avoid talking to me cause of…you know" he gestured towards his general bishonen-ness "Taka however just didn't seem to care, we weren't friends but he and I have talked a couple of times. Just idle chatter, but that more than I normally get from the guys in my class. Instead being jealous of me, he mainly just grinned when he saw the girls bothering me. I'm not sure but he really doesn't seem to stay with any specific group of people…he just drifts to wherever something interesting is happening"

Noting her knight's observations Rias gave her own findings

"Yes… from what I've gathered Aotaka is generally known through the school but he isn't known enough to be talked about and while people know that he's in the swim club, he doesn't participate in meets so he doesn't get any recognition from sports.

'What do the other swim club members think about him?" asked Akeno curious about the unorthodox mage

"That's the thing, even though they spend time with him they don't really know more about him than anyone else. While he stops Issei and rest of the perverted trio from peeping on the girls there, it seems to be more for his own amusement than anything else and while the girls appreciate him for it, things never really go any farther"

"Why?" Akeno asked from what she could see someone like Aotaka was in shape, attentive and defended girls from perverts even if it was just for amusement, he should have attracted some romantic attention

"I don't know, it's not some kind of magic or we would sense it but something about him just wards people off from associating with him too closely"

"Fire burns" Koneko said remembering his little demonstration

"You think he's dangerous? Even with what little I know, he doesn't seem the violent type" rebutted Kiba

"While I agree with your assessment, it's still just based on what we know from when he was hiding from us so it isn't reliable. He has hidden some things that I only found out when I went to Sona and accessed his records"

"Like what" Kiba asked curious about what other things his classmate had been hiding

"Shortly before he came to Kuoh, his father died in an accident, from what I could tell it was just an ordinary car crash and now Aotaka lives alone"

Kiba's brow furrowed as he tried to remember what Taka was like in their first year and he dimly recalled that he was withdrawn at the beginning and didn't really talk with anyone at all for a month or so. He got better but by then people in their class had already made connections and Taka just…missed out not it seemed to affect him

"His father dying just before he came here sounds a little suspect, it could be faked. He obviously not with the Fallen but could he be from the Church? Spies aren't their style but it's a possibility" proposed Akeno. She was bit worried that her theory might be true and what both fallen and the church intruding their territory might mean for the three factions.

But then Kiba shot it down "No I remember what he was like in our first year, he didn't seem overtly sad but he was withdrawn and silent for a while. I assumed that was just his personality but he was likely just dealing with the loss"

"Yes" Rias agreed "He and his father have been living in the city since he was born and what's more his father was actually a fairly well-known writer, he wrote fantasy novels involving…angels and devils" she said with a small smile at her peerage.

After a small silence Kiba just rubbed his eyes and said the obvious

"If he is a spy then either he's an idiot for being so blatant or we are for not figuring it out"

"I think we can all assume that he's not a spy especially considering no member of the church would become a devil just for the sake of a mission. I believe that his father was aware of our world but not a magician since Aotaka said he didn't have a teacher and I don't think he would lie about a detail like that"

"Can we trust him?" asked Koneko, the longest sentence she said for their little meeting

Rias was quiet for a couple minutes considering the question and what she knew of Aotaka Yume

"He doesn't act trustworthy, he hides not just his magic but himself from people and that isn't a good trait in a peerage" She paused for a second before finishing "but when someone he knew was in danger, not even a close friend, he threw away that anonymity and risked his life for another and that is a trait that I feel will be most welcome"

"He has his secrets but he won't hold onto them if the situation requires it. His loyalty is not what I would want in a member of my peerage but I don't think he would become a stray devil though he should know the consequences. Issei's his friend and his presence will help Aotaka feel more at ease here, in time I think he'll have the same friendship for us that he has with Issei so I won't rush things."

Akeno, Koneko and Kiba accepted her decision easily, the Peerage of Rias Gremory was a family and they would show that to their new member

"So we also have a shy little brother that we need to coax out of his shell…Ara Ara this should be fun" Akeno said with her hand on her face and a smile, the implications of which everyone else again elected to ignore.

As Kiba and Koneko left, Rias asked her queen a question

"So what do you think Aotaka is doing now, handing out flyers?"

Akeno considered the question "Hmm he seemed a bit surprised by how the demonic power affect his spells so he might be experimenting with them somewhere"

"Well from what I know of his previous 'experiments' he better not be damaging the place, Sona was already annoyed with the damage he did to the park"

* * *

Sadly for Rias, Taka was in a manner of speaking practicing his abilities and wasn't particularly shy about causing collateral damage as he avoided yet another light spear from the fallen angel he had been fighting for the past five minutes.

This particular Fallen was pretty different from Raynare being a middle-aged guy in a trench coat and all, he was also quite a bit better at melee than she was and judging from the crazed smile also a bit of battle manic despite the formal clothes under the trench-coat

"Very interesting Devil! From you aura I thought I was dealing with some pathetic newborn but you've got a bit of fire in you!"

"Dude…you have no Idea" Taka shot back, his hands erupting into the familiar and soothing flames and then he shot back literally, firing small spiraling bullets of orange fire at the blood hungry fallen

None a single one touched the winged foe as he used a spear of blue light to slice through them all but they fulfilled their purpose giving their master some space to collect himself.

'He's a lot different from Raynare, I don't know if he's got more power necessarily but his viciousness gives him an edge and he knows how to use it.'

He had no idea who this fallen was, the guy just sent a spear of light that he was only able to dodge thanks to the scent of tainted light that they exuded and then he brought things into close combat

'So…mind telling me why we're fighting Mr Fallen cause I've got stuff to do"

His opponent only chuckled "Well I saw a filthy little devil pest and decided to do a bit of cleaning, I thought it would be a chore but you, you are somewhat entertaining. Know that the name of your killer id Dohnaseek and I hope you die well"

At this Taka could only groan inwardly 'Seriously? Is that what my life is going to be like? All those years practicing magic without anyone noticing and now a fight with a Fallen every day'

"So Raynare didn't send you then?" Taka asked his arms spiraling in flames that soon sheath his arms in the strange orange covering "Good one on one is more my speed"

"Raynare?" Dohnaseek questioned out loud, wondering how this devil knew the leader of their little group before the pieces fell into place and he erupted in laughter

"HAHAHA! I see so you are the little mage that got her so angry last night. So you become a devil for protection? Good it would annoying if a foe didn't do all in his power to survive. Not that it will do you much good, by abandoning you humanity you are now weaker to our light! Did you consider that Magician?"

Aotaka did, becoming a Devil meant that the light of the fallen, tainted though it might be was now poison to him, small scratches like what he sustained yesterday would now drain and weaken him. Still he hoped having Rias's backing would be at the very least give him the numbers and power to offset his enemies despite this new weakness. The problem was that Rias and her peerage wasn't here and he had to do this alone.

'Still' he thought glancing at the results of his new demonic nature on his arms 'with this I should be able to handle a single fallen despite the weaknesses and if I can weaken Raynare's forces…' his mind set he followed the battle instincts that he knew he would need to survive and focused on his foe.

As Taka readied himself, Dohnaseek grew pleased, he had feared that like other devils he had faced, this boy would try to run from him fearing the sting of his spears. However this one he felt was a bit like him, someone who thrived on the battlefield. He was surprised that some random magician could do that kind of damage to Raynare and though she went light on the details he felt curious about the person who had done it.

Now he would find out

With a yell he rushed the fire mage with a spear in his hand and released three sharp jabs of blue light that Aotaka dodged using a combination of footwork born of training, instincts of angelic heritage and speed enhanced by his devil nature.

Then Taka launched his own offensive, sending a straight at Dohnaseek's center but the fallen had seen the damage that he could do and with a sharp turn to the side evaded the orange flame wrapped arm, only lightly charring his ascot.

As Taka overextended his punch, the battle manic struck lashing out with a freshly formed knife of light with his free hand while the new devil recovered quickly and tried to block it.

He failed and the knife sliced his left arm through the orange covering leaving a small splatter of blood on the ground. Aotaka quickly back off not taking his eye of his opponent who was discarding the light knife which the mage could see looked deteriorated and misshapen, he gave a small hiss as the orange covering _flowed_ back over where the knife had sliced through it cauterizing the fresh wound.

'So this covering isn't really like armour, it'll mess with anything that goes through but it won't really stop it like Ise's gauntlet probably could…'

His musings stopped as the fallen once more went on the offensive with a spear in each hand he knew that he couldn't run from the fight and so Taka charged to meet his foe. The fallen had a grin at his prey's continued defiance and began to swing the spears in a wide arc taking advantage of their length.

Taka saw Dohnaseek begin his swing and knew that at their current speeds he would be hit by the slash but he wasn't planning on maintain his current speed. The fallen was then surprised as his opponent suddenly shot forward at incredible speed, fuelled by an explosion of flames at his feet and enhanced by his devil wings sending him flying. Then he did something that Dohnaseek had never seen a devil do before, _willingly _grab on to his spears, halting their swing and slammed his head into the fallen's.

Taka hoped that the attack would give him a chance to strike his opponent but the head-butt disoriented him as well and he couldn't risk leaving himself open to another attack so he instead took to the sky with the fallen close behind.

"That was an annoying and ineffective attack devil" said Dohnaseek with a small amount of blood dripping from his mouth, who was actually a bit impressed by the insanity of the attempt. Even if the covering allowed him to touch the spears without harming himself, grabbing onto a weapon in the middle of an attack took some guts.

"Some advice from an experienced warrior no one wins in a head-butt… it looks cool but it's more trouble than it's worth"

"Thanks" replied Taka still shaking away the fuzziness and taking the advice to heart

'Still I can't continue this' he thought sending two fireballs to intercept the deteriorated spears that Dohnaseek threw. He remember what a trainer at one of his gyms said about what not to do, a skilled fist-fighter had to wary of any person with a weapon even if they were a complete amateur and the person in front of him was no amateur. His body was too vulnerable and he didn't have a gauntlet like Ise so what could he do? Even though they relied on spears, the fallen could make whatever weapon they wanted out of light but he had none.

Once more the two clashed with Taka dodging the spears by inches and then he slipped up losing control for a moment in the air, something that Dohnaseek took immediate advantage off. The new born devil saw his death coming for him in the form of a spear point and knew he couldn't evade it, and so instead in a moment of pure instinct he lashed his arm at the spear. It would likely fail as even if he hit it the spear would still strike, fatally damaging him but dammit he had to try! He remembered once more the Longinus that Ise had and his desire for a weapon to combat his foe's own and felt rage. If he was going to die he would take this fallen bastard with him! And he began releasing the energy he felt in his arm but never got use, and then as all these things culminated he saw the orange covering on his arm _change._

Its form shifted in mid-strike increasing in size and changing to become very familiar and when it struck, the incoming spear was not deflected, it was shattered. Both were surprised by the outcome and they separated with the fallen looking on warily as Aotaka in shock looked at his changed left arm. The colour was the same orange shade but it was more solid, no flowing flames visible on the surface and its shape wasn't exact but it clearly resembled the features of Ise's Boosted Gear.

'How…' he thought before the answer came to him…literally as he had to dodge a spear of light from a recovered Dohnaseek. 'Fallen Angels...are still Angels! Even if I've never meet one they should have the same abilities. Can I manipulate the flames like Angels' manipulate light?

As another spear came hurtling he focused his mind and with his left arm still in the shape of a god-killer, orange and blue struck each other and he flew back as the spear exploded into fragments of light. He saw the makeshift gauntlet do the same turning into flakes of fire that quickly died and thanked it and Ise for helping him realizing his ability.

He looked at his foe diving toward him with a spear in each hand and then he look at his own empty hands but he wasn't worried as an image of something to defeat the spears came into his mind.

When the spears came as they had done so many time before they met something to face them equally, a pair of simple staves that burned a bright orange. With a grunt of effort Aotaka used the staves to deflect their opposites and with his hands clenched around them, he deflect again and again each time warping the spears until finally Dohnaseek saw his spears shatter against the mage's staves.

Then the fallen felt his arm erupt in pain as he was struck with the end of one of Aotaka's creation that burned into his flesh, but he didn't falter as he channelled light with his other hand into a rough knife that he jammed into his enemy's attacking arm.

Pain flooded Taka but with adrenaline pushing it back for a few needed seconds he used to force the stave into Dohnaseek's torso and flood it with power before throwing himself away as the two crashed into the earth, both unable to maintain flight in their clash.

Aotaka pushed himself off the ground, and forced himself upwards until he stood on shaky legs to face the fallen.

Dohnaseek was broken; one arm useless as the fire stave burned through flesh, muscle and nerves until it almost reach the bone and another stave lodged into his stomach filling him with fire but he still stood with a spear of light with his functioning arm

"COME ON!" he yelled stumbling forward blood filling his mouth, "Let's finish it"

Aotaka looked at him for one long second before pulling the knife of light the fallen had driven in and crushing it in his hand

"It's already finished Dohnaseek, this fight is over"

"_Finished_?" he asked incredulously "This fight doesn't end until one of us _**Dies!**_"

Once more Aotaka looked at him this time looking somewhat sad

"…I know"

And then with the barest of mental effort he ended it, activating the stave of fire filled with power that he had left in Dohnaseek and watched as it erupted

filling his foe with orange fire tinged with blue before the fallen could even register it.

He watched as the proud warrior fallen turned into a pyre om the span of a few seconds

He stood there looking at the flames until they slowly died leaving black ashes that were all that was left of someone he had bleed and suffered to defeat. His throat closed up. He had killed someone. Ended their life and what's more

_His victim didn't even know his name_

"You never even asked my name but I won't forget yours…it was a good fight Dohnaseek"

With that he continued on his path home finding the taste of _victory _was not as sweet as his dad's books made it sound.

The ashes of Dohnaseek were all that remained until a breeze came and scattered them in the wind, leaving no trace of the foe that had pushed him to new limits and taught him of his blood's power.

To Shape

**TBC**

**So welcome to the second Installment of On Burning Wings where Taka gets introduced to the rest of the Peerage and has his first 'victory'. I'm pretty pleased with the reception that my first chapter got and I got some decent criticism that makes me want to do a little rewrite of the first where I made a few mistakes. I feel that Taka being a pawn fits him since his abilities adjust to pretty much any piece even if it's cliche it works, Rias being a bit unlikable to Taka I think works for the story since I don't plan on She and Taka just instantly becoming friends. From what I've already written it's clear that Taka will be a bit of an outsider compared to the rest of the peerage which should add some interesting conflict in the group ,maybe Ise will help sort the two of them I hope this chapter cleared up how Ise beat Raynare, she was on her last legs and with two boosts, Ise should be around the average low-class devil so I hope that answers it. Now some pairing talk, some people wanted Ravel,Koneko,Sona and Levi-tan which made me think of some interesting scenes though I'm uncertain if I should pair Sona since that might sideline Saji and Levi is a Maou which would be a relationship I don't think I could write even semi-realistically, they might work as friends and have interesting scenes but I don't think romance would work. I've got a scene with Ravel planned so it might work and I liked the little interaction he got with Koneko in the chapter so who knows? I got some interest in Xenovia who being from the church could have some interesting interaction with a half-angel...it's still two books away but what do you think?Romance is pretty much an open game so far with only Rias and Asia being absolute for Issei**


	3. Presidents and Nuns and Strays! Oh My!

Presidents and Nuns and Strays! Oh My!

Taka went to school with his headphones on embracing by the melody, he didn't normally use them during school as teachers then to complain about that kind of things. Right now however, he could use something to focus on and the Kill la Kill soundtrack seemed like just the thing to grab his mind.

He considered what to do as killing a fallen would probably impress Rias and the other Occult research club members but if he went around bragging it, he might be his ass killed. Then he saw the two Kuoh Oujos and pulled down his headphones, making his decision to just let her know and let come what may.

"Yo Bucho" he said with a lazy wave to the high-class devil making her way to school attracting the attention of both her and the ever-present admirers around her.

"Oh hello Aotaka-kun how are you and Ise adjusting to the club" Rias replied with a demure smile wondering why someone like Aotaka would draw so much attention to himself, perhaps it was because he no longer had to hide his nature from them anymore.

"Eh Ise's probably halfway done already with the stuff you gave him to do and I'm going to do some after school so by the end of the week we should be ready for more. Being part of the club seems like a pretty interesting thing but what weird is an annoying bird got attracted to the stuff you gave me.

"A bird?" Akeno queried, her mind already reaching the answer

"Yeah nasty little crow kept on peck and scratching at me, they seem to have something against the Occult Research Club materials, I don't suppose you can do something about this"

The onlookers were somewhat perplexed by the conversation as the goings on of the ORC were unknown to all but those Rias invited.

Rias looked a bit troubled at the news that Fallen were not only in her territory but attack members of her peerage

"I'll try Aotaka-kun, Some of our items attract birds but they shouldn't be bothering my little newbies perhaps you should tell me later where you saw this crow"

"Sure" Aotaka replied already heading to his class room now that Rias had gotten the information, he had a morning of languages again and needed a clear head to deal with it, perhaps he should call in his deal with Rias now and see if she could get him so arcane languages to use.

Angelic and Demonic scripts would probably be useful for him even though he sucked at most forms of magic, as runes relied almost entirely on knowledge. He didn't know if the shield around his house would block out magic power at the heightened levels he was using them for and that was problematic but if he could refine the barrier to specify on demonic and holy magic, they would be more effective. He also need to know more about what he was so he needed books on angels which he could explain by saying he needed to know more about the 3 factions.

As he sat down and though about the stuff going on in his life mainly the fact that he had killed someone yesterday and wasn't feeling much sorrow about it.

Yeah Dohnaseek was an enemy but he figured that he should feel something, he wondered if becoming a devil was lowering his empathy but he re-watched the death of the Going Merry and cried like a bitch like he always did so that wasn't it.

'Was it because he was a fallen?' that in fact troubled Aotaka even more as it meant he would have a hard time being objective about fallen and would make certain decisions that his fellow devil might encourage as it would be against their long-time enemies.

In short it made the whole 'Be careful when you fight the monsters, lest you become one' thing a lot more dangerous and while Taka wasn't some saint, morality was important to keep himself balanced, just because a fire can burn everything in its path doesn't mean it should.

While the new devil was busy navel-gazing about his various issues, Kiba had decided that he couldn't blame himself for not noticing Taka, the guy just didn't register more than a small spike on people's radar.

Seriously for a big guy, he was surprisingly hard to notice since he tended to blend in with the background. Kiba had seen illusion magic that hide people less effectively than Taka was able to do without even thinking.

He saw Taka stop the musing that he had been doing recently to go and look in his direction with a quirked eyebrow as if to say 'what?'

'So not only adept at hiding his presence but also has situational awareness as well but all of its unrefined so it's instinctive, with training he would've been a good swordsman…or perhaps an assassin'

Honestly Yuuto was pleased that Taka and Ise were now part of the peerage as he didn't really have any male friends and the only other male in the peerage was the cross-dressing vampire shut-in and he wasn't that desperate.

So he hoped that Yume and Ise would have an easy time adjusting to life as a devil after all if someone originally from the church could adapt without any major issue so could they…right?

* * *

_**Student Council Office**_

"So Rias told me that you meet a 'crow' yesterday, would you mind sharing some more details, after all fallen are all devils' problem and this is not only the Gremory clan territory as I'm sure you know" said the Student Council President Souna Shitori or rather Sona Sitri, giving Taka a pointed look.

"Well…it's not like there's a lot to tell you, compared to the last fallen I fought, the pathos and finale was really lacking. I mean I wasn't expecting a 'I am your father' but still" Taka said blandly

"Are you mocking Kaicho!?" yelled some guy with blond hair, Taka soon recognized that he was Genshirou Saji who if he remembered correctly was turned into a devil a while ago but they never really talked much even before he became a devil so it didn't really affect him.

"Calm down Saji" he said "Irreverent humour is just my thing like Ise's perverseness and Sitri's getting angry at people who aren't taking things as serious as she is" as Sona's glasses began to shine ominously

Rias just sighed wishing that Aotaka would stop being himself for just a second "Before I lose a pawn can you please just get on with the story"

"Haaa well I was on my way home when this fallen called Dohnaseek showed up and tried to kill me offhand, didn't even give any banter before he started. We traded blows, I got to test out my fancy new wings, I light him on fire and now there's a nice burn mark on the road to my house."

"So you defeated him by yourself?" Sona asked with a faint hint of suspicion as Aotaka wondered why he was giving this report to both her and Bucho

"Yeah is that really surprising? I almost got Raynare and becoming a devil gave me quite a bit more power"

"Yes when you hid that you were a magician from the faction in control of this area" She said with a not quite hidden amount of reproach

"Is that what this is about? Look I was planning on hiding it until I could get some real instruction from a magician and get a clear idea of where I'm at, it's nothing against you Sona" Aotaka said with uncharacteristic respect

"I understand Aotaka, but still it will not shine well on me that I didn't realize it…though perhaps I should have expected it" Sona responded

"Wait…" both Rias and Saji said simultaneously "do you two know each other?"

"Well kind of" Aotaka replied with a shrug "I had some stuff to sort out when I came to Kuoh and Sona helped me with dealing with it out as the President" surprising both Rias and Sona's peerage except for Tsubaki her queen who remembered him from when she and her king were in their second year.

"Stuff to sort out…about your father?" asked Rias which promoted Aotaka to look at her that questioned not that how she knew but why she would bring it up now

"Yes…I needed information about payment plans and the like and Sona was the best source of info, now I'm curious as to why there have been so many fallen attacks in an area controlled by two high ranking devil? It seems a bit odd" in a clear message to the previously mentioned high-ranking devils to get off the topic of his father which they took

"Well…it seems to me that the first attack was supposed to be simple strike and kill the target in this case Ise before any devil could respond when you got involved and threw this off" Sona said analytically as Taka looked a bit pleased at his ability to screw with people's plans.

Sona then continued on a bit more hesitantly not wanting to offend

"As for the second…well forgive me but it is common practice for some fallen to kill weak sensing devils when they're alone and you seem like a prime target"

This confused Rias as she remembered that when she revived her two pawns, yes Ise had a low amount of power that might make him a target but Aotaka had a reasonable amount for a low class devil so...why?

She then consciously sensed his power to find it almost as low as Ise's she could still clearly sense that he was a devil but something was…

"Are you…suppressing your power Aotaka-kun?" She asked clearly expecting an explanation

Taka just shrugged and gave one

"I wanted to prevent people from getting an accurate read on my power but I guess It hasn't really gone the way I planned, still Dohnaseek underestimated me and gave me time to adapt so it worked kinda"

'You seem a bit too quick to use deception Aotaka' the two kings thought, it was a reasonable plan but coming up with it so quickly showed overly militant thinking for the tentative ceasefire that now existed for between the three factions.

"That's good thinking Aotaka-kun but it's a bit unnecessary, the situation between the three factions is a lot less dangerous than they used to be and in our territory you have the time you need to learn how to deal with the more…volatile elements" explained Rias

"Oh…well I really do need to get more info on the factions if that the case Rias, that should be included in the deal that we had right?"

"Deal?" Sona asked curiously, wondering what Rias had offered him

"Yes our deal was that I would help him in increasing his experience and knowledge to the best of my ability and yes Aotaka that would include information about the 3 factions, though I would have given you that anyway." Rias then paused thinking for a moment

"I initially planned on having Akeno helping you with your magic since she also uses fire magic…but considering your style and already being acquainted …would you mind helping out him out Sona?...as a favor"

Both Aotaka and Sona looked at her wondering where that came from, yes they knew each other but after the first couple weeks or so that Taka was at Kuoh, they didn't really associate much. Aotaka then realized that this might work out as he wouldn't have to spend a lot of time with the fallen hybrid, yes he felt that his seal would work but no need to test it more than necessary

"I don't understand Rias, I have no problem with doing it as a favor but I specialize in water magic not fire, how could I help" Sona asked, wishing to know her reasoning

"While the two of you do specialize in different elements, you both also have a high degree of control over your elements though you do it differently"

"Really? Interesting, how do you control your water Sona?" Taka asked openly curious

Soan responded with by creating a small bird out of water in her hand and sending it flying at Aotaka, he noticed that it was amusingly a hawk

He responding by sending an equally small spiraling ball of fire that turned the bird into a puff of steam

"Creating moving constructs out of your element intriguing…and less predictable than normal attacks" Aotaka observed, giving a nod of respect

"Yes…and you concentrate your element through rotation, increasing its power to compensate for your low reserves" Sona noted, returning the gesture

After a moment of contemplation Aotaka stood up and said "Well this should work out alright Bucho, and thank you Sitri-senpai for accepting me as your humble student, I'll be ready for lessons after I finish the grunt work my cruel King dropped on me so…in about a week's time, would that be alright?"

"Yes that would be adequate Taka, it will give me some time to work out a training schedule for you and set a time that won't interfere with both my and Rias's peerage time"

"Alright well this was nice, again sorry against for the whole hiding from you Sona I wasn't ready to deal with more of the moonlit world at that time"

Sona looked at him for a moment before shifting her glasses obscuring her violet eyes

"I understand Taka, I won't hold it against you…just stop hiding" she finished giving him a direct look that Aotaka actually flinched at

With this Yume gave a few quick goodbyes and went on his way once more to start handing out the flyers Rias had given him and forget that look that Sona gave him…

After he left the room was silent for a moment before Rias looked at her friend and fellow king and asked a simple question

"…Ok what was that"

* * *

"Haah" was all that Taka could say as he finally finished giving out his flyers, now resting with his customary headphones on his head playing

He had taken a bit longer than Ise who had already finished thanks to his pervert power and should be doing his second job around now.

Still since he didn't have the necessary demonic power, he had to get to his contractors the old fashion way which Yume could sympathize with thanks to his own issues with power.

And speak of the actually a devil now, Ise was just coming up on the road probably on his way back from his job and following him…was…a…girl

Since the first time Ise got a girl's attention, Aotaka got paralyzed he could excused for feeling a bit suspicious…oh and the fact that the girl that was with Ise was a freaking nun which happened to raise several more warning bells

So he slide the headphones back down around his neck and waited for Ise and the blond nun to reach him with a disarming but a bit strained smile

"Yo Ise how you doing man" Taka greeted putting his hand on Ise's shoulders and digging his fingers into the idiot "and who's this girl you're with, he did kidnap you did he Miss" he directed to the blond nun who he noted was cute, innocent-looking and more importantly didn't have a sense of power to her, fallen or otherwise though she did seem…refreshing somehow.

'Ok maybe this isn't as bad as I feared'

"Ano Ise helped me, I don't know well Japanese so I was lucky that he came and helped me when I was lost"

'So she didn't even initiate contact? This doesn't seem to have anything to do with Raynare but still it's weird'

"Ise can I talk to you for a sec" Taka said not really making it a request as he dragged Ise causing the Longinus user much pain, which Aotaka really didn't feel too bad about.

"Okay what in God's name are you doing with a nun Ise" questioned Yume distractedly as he looked around for the source of that annoying grinding noise.

"Ow did you really have use that name to make your point? It hurts you as much as it does me" said Ise as he held his head in one hand at the sudden sharp pain, then he noticed something "hey how did you recover so fast? The pain is still annoying me"

Aotaka looked at him strangely for a second before blinking and saying quickly "I guess I've got a higher pain tolerance than you Ise, now the nun…"

"Ahh well I saw her in the park and I just could leave her…she isn't like Yu-Raynare I didn't sense anything bad from her and that 'language' ability helped us communicate, is it a problem?" he asked hoping he didn't do anything stupid

"…well actually from what I know it might not really be a problem, she isn't built like an exorcist nor does she have any power, she seems like an ordinary nun" at this last part Ise flinched which caused Taka to sigh and asked resignedly "she isn't ordinary is she"

"No…I think she might have a sacred gear like I do, she said something about a power that god gave her when she showed it to me"

At this little tid-bit the growing suspicion suddenly halted 'she just blatantly showed it to him? weird… maybe'

"Hey Ise is this sacred gear something…for fighting?"

"No it isn't for fighting, Asia-chan isn't a fighter" he said defensively, easing Taka's worries and giving him some ammunition.

"Oh Asia-chan is it?" at the small blush on Ise, Taka had to chuckle 'this might be good for Ise'

"Alright this isn't really bad she's probably already aware of the factions but she's not one of the fighters so she won't be a threat" then something important struck him as he once again remembered the last girl he saw Ise with

"Hey…Ise, I don't know what she's doing here but you should probably let her know that you're a devil" at this Issei predictably froze up and asked tentatively

"Why?"

"Raynare" was his response which prompted a flinch "She lied to you about what she was and even if it isn't really the same situation, I can tell you like Asia so you should try to be as honest as you can and maybe she might not accept but you really shouldn't hide something like this"

Ise was obviously taken with the nun so Aotaka felt that hiding something like this could cause more problems later on

He looked at Aotaka for a few seconds before gritting his teeth "You're right I wasn't really planning on it but she's a nice girl, she even helped a child that got hurt, I shouldn't be lying to her even if it's just by not telling her things"

The way Ise phrased it brought up issues that Taka was still dealing with, his angelic heritage was a problem and who knows what it could mean if other people found out, but Ise was a friend who he could trust.

If he told Ise the guy would probably try to help him the best he could…and that was the problem. Even if Ise was a Longinus user, Taka could not in good conscience let him get involved in a fight that would get him killed if things went south. Plus he still didn't know what issues leaving a peerage would cause besides it wasn't as if he was on limited time, he could sort this out when the timing was right.

Right now he needed to help Ise get past the Raynare incident and if Asia could help that would be great, though he wished that the next girl he was with wasn't something as complicated nun.

'Nothing's ever simple with you is it Ise' Taka thought as he went with Ise back to the golden-haired sister

"Oh Ise-san are you done talking to your friend? Mr…I'm sorry I don't remember your name"

And when Taka saw the cute sad look on Asia's face at her assumed error, well some people say his small heart grew three sizes that day

With a small smile he patted the small sister on the head and reassured her

"Don't worry I forgot to introduce myself, call me Taka and you're Asia right? Well Ise just needed to hear something advice about something"

"Ano? About what Ise-san" She asked with an adorably perplexed look at the kind boy she meet who looked quite a bit worried, scratching his head and not meeting her eyes

"Well Asia, I wasn't really planning on saying anything since I was just going to help show you were need to go but I think I should let you know something"

Asia's attention was now firmly on what the boy needed to say to her

"…I'm a devil"

At this Asia's crystal green eyes grew wide and shocked at the revelation. She looked a bit worried and tense though Yume noticed that there wasn't any hate in her expression just shock which encouraged him that this might be the right choice

"A...a devil then why did you help me?"

"Well you looked like you need it" he said sheepishly and even if it wasn't fancy, Taka saw that Asia relax at the simple words

"I was told that devils wouldn't help anyone without a cost"

At this Taka decided to interject

"Whoever told you that wasn't completely wrong, devils do require payment for there jobs…but they weren't completely right either, devils are people too and people help people every day without expecting anything"

"Are you a devil too Taka-san?" Asia asked a bit tentative at Ise's tall black haired friend with the piercing blue eyes

"Yeah a while ago I was really hurt and so Ise made the sacrifice to become a devil in order to help me out and this was the result"

Hearing what Ise had done, Asia gave him a smile that seemed like the dawn rising

"Going so far to help a friend…you may be a devil Ise-san but I think…I know that you're also a good person as well"

Ise who was so nervous at what her reaction felt all the tension that was running through his body disappear

"Thank you Asia, now let me show you were that church is!" he exclaimed as he took the golden nun by the hand and lead her away but not before thanking Taka for his advice

As Aotaka watched the two he felt glad that things had worked out, the two might even end up being friends despite being part of different sides after all wasn't he told that tensions between the factions was decreasing and Ise had that boosted gear if something happened.

He placed his headphones back around his head and went back to the club with a sense of satisfaction at helping the two, then he remembered something

'…was there an active church in this town?"

Occult Research Club

Aotaka was just lying in a couch relaxing a bit, he would get started with the contract work soon and he wanted to talk to Rias about setting up the teleportation circle so that it would link up to the one he had in his house. Now that he didn't need to hide his magic maybe he could finally get some use out of it without worrying about someone noticing.

Suddenly he could hear a raised female voice even though the headphones he was wearing, so he opened his eyes and got up to see what the issue was

"The church is enemy territory Issei! You should even get close to it"

"What going on?"

With a sigh Rias who was sitting at her desk, directed her attention to her other pawn

"Ise here almost went into a church, can you believe it?"

She then noticed that Aotaka looked like yes he could believe that and he didn't know what the problem and then she remebered that she didn't have a talk with him about the weaknesses of devils but still he was a magician so

"…Aotaka you do know not to go into any churches or shrines right?"

"…of course Bucho what do you take me for, now got back to criticizing Ise you know how he is" Taka said with a blank look that did not hide the nervous sweat building on his face.

Rias just looked at him for a moment before just becoming resigned to ridiculous gaps in his education "Haaa Aotaka those holy places are enemy territory for devils and going into them alone is just asking to be attacked by an Angel, and just in case you don't know holy items like light, crosses and holy water are also dangerous to devils"

"Got it Bucho so should I get ready to make some contracts now? It's a bit late but I can get started"

Rias paused for a moment "No there's a job that I have received a job that needs to be completed and it will good for you two to learn what the members of the peerage can do"

Aotaka's interest was raised "a battle? What is it?"

Rias got up from her desk and answered as she went to gather the rest of her peerage "We are hunting a stray devil"

Yume followed his interest now completely on this mission 'stray devil huh, well judging by the name I won't just be learning about what they can do but also what happens when a devil leaves their master

Unused Building

"…Well this place looks like crap" Taka said bluntly as he observed the abandoned building with shattered windows and scratched up walls,

He was a troubled mood after learning on the way that the stray devil they were hunting had not only killed their master but was also hunting humans.

When he heard that the target was a devil who had run away he thought this was some way for frightening him from doing the same but after learning that the same devil not only killed their master but was also hunting people and eating them to grow stronger he had no qualms about helping out.

Together Rias and her peerage entered the building wary of whatever was hiding in the shadows cloaking much of the building

"Stray devil Visor! We are here to destroy you"

Suddenly a heavy scent of blood flooded the area and a low voice began emanating from the shadows

"What a nice scent…yes you will be most delicious when I make your body the same beautiful red as that hair"

With that Aotaka saw the Stray Devil and his reaction was simply

'What. The. Fuck'

The stray had the upper half of a beautiful woman armed with two spears with long black hair and a nice chest without anything covering it (this held most of Issei's attention) but Taka was a bit distracted by the giant, animalistic lower half armed with claws. She looked like some kind of beast centaur.

Shaking his head to get rid of the freakish appearance he observed Kiba moving at incredible speeds granted by the knight piece, Taka noticed that a sword had suddenly appeared in his hands which he promptly used to literally disarm the stray before she could even use her weapons

He gave Rias a look and asked "Were did that come from?"

"It's Kiba's sacred gear Sword Birth which allows him to create blades with various properties, still for an opponent like this, an ordinary sword is sufficient"

'Huh…so his scared gear doesn't just do one thing, it allows him to create weapons to match the situation and use that ridiculous speed to take down his opponents before they even know what happening. I thought most devils would focus on pure power but there are people like Kiba and Sona who are very flexible in their attacks'

He then saw Koneko attack with strength and durability that outclassed her opponent completely, a trait of the rook class but Aotaka was certain that she had more.

'I can spot trends; Kiba has a sacred gear, Akeno part fallen, Ise has a freaking Longinus (no I'm not going to let that go) and even if she doesn't know it, my mother's an angel. If Koneko caught the eye of a high-class devil with sacred gears and hybrids galore then she had to have something more before becoming a devil'

"Hey what Koneko's story, does she have a sacred gear or something apart from what the rook piece gives her?"

After staying silent for a moment "Members of my peerage each have their stories, you will have to ask them if you wish to learn them" Rias replied with a tone that made Yume feel that it was probably something that shouldn't be asked casually like his own family situation.

'So I'll just wait a bit before trying to find things out

Taka gave a small nod and watched as Akeno summon a great deal of lighting with incredible ease to strike down the Stray, ending the 'fight'.

'Honestly I'm actually kind of disappointed, this person was a devil who killed her king but anyone here could defeat her in a straight fight with minimal danger. Sure she might have done it discreetly with poison or something but I get feeling that Bucho pays more attention to quality than other devils'

He also learnt that she was apparently the ultimate sadist which explained several strange things he had noted her saying

'Wonder if it has anything with her being a fallen then again Dohnaseek was just a battle maniac…which in fact might be why he fell…maybe fallen each have their own quirk that related to why they were cast out…"

His musing were then interrupted when he saw Rias uses…something black with an outline of red to erase the stray from the world completely. His lips dry at the display, he had to ask "wh...What is that?"

"It is the Power of Destruction" Akeno answered "while the Gremory's don't usually have it, Rias' mother was from the Bael clan so she and her brother inherited it.

'Inherited magic? Like how I can shape weapons out of fire? Still…magicians can learn magic from studying how devils use theirs even though the source of their abilities are different, so maybe I can learn how to do something similar'

As they headed back Aotaka focused on Rias wondering just how such a power worked, Akeno noticed his focused look and decided to poke some fun at the mage

"Ara Ara has our Bucho captured your attention with her display Aotaka-kun" she asked with a demure smile

"Well yeah" he said absently, still thinking about the aptly named power of destruction, this caused the peerage to stop suddenly and look at him as he was still in his own little world thinking.

"Pardon Aotaka-kun?" Rias asked wondering just were that came from

"Taka you're interested in Bucho too!" yelled Ise, finally shaking Yume out of his musing

"Huh? Well yeah that Power of Destruction thing was pretty impressive, I knew that Rias' power had some kind of special quality but that was something else. It's one thing to know that there are some crazy powers out of there but I didn't expect to see something like that so soon, thanks Rias that was pretty informative." He said slipping back into his fugue state before stopping

"Wait…why are you interested in the power of destruction Ise? You already have that game-breaker sacred gear don't get greedy" he said as Ise stuttered and tried to take back his words as the peerage's attention now shifted over to him while Taka continued on obliviously

**TBC**

**Yep welcome to the third instalment of On Burning Wings, this chapter's a bit shorter than the others and has less action so it's more of a set up for the end of book one in chapter four. This contains a bit of spoilers about Taka growth but first thing, Taka will not be getting the power of destruction as it is an inherited ability however Taka will be studying it to try and improve his magic, it won't be for a while but can you say Flames of Ruin****. Sona makes her appearance in this chapter and I have to say she will serve an interesting contrast to our hero, she and Taka have a bit of a history from when he was still recovering from his father's death, nothing really dramatic but it will serve as a foundation for their relationship in the future romantic or otherwise. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review on my writing style so I can get a sense of what I need to improve now see you next time in 'The Priestess, The Pervert and the Pyro' **


	4. The Priestess, The Pervert and The Pyro

The Priestess, The Pervert and The Pyro

Aotaka Yume savoured the sweet taste of sugary cereal and continued to do so when an arcane circle appeared in the middle of his living room signalling an interruption to his little morning indulgence.

He would have been more wary of whoever was entering his home without invitation but from his dining table, he could see that the circle was of demonic origins like the one that was placed in the Occult Research Club.

'Still I should find some barriers to prevent anyone from just teleporting in here'

Then the transfer finished and Tsubaki Shinra appeared as business-like and proper as her best friend and king, Sona.

There was a moment of silence as the two looked at each other that was only broken when Taka took more spoons of his blissfully sweet cereal

No he wasn't going to put his breakfast away and address her, cereal had to be eaten quickly before it got soggy and became unfit for consumption and he would be even more damned before he let that happen

Finally a minute and a half later he dropped the spoon into the bowl with a clang and decided to ask her what she wanted.

"You know it might be considered rude to just enter someone's house without an invitation" Taka said dryly

"It might also be considered rude to reside in someone's territory and not let them know" She shot back not missing a beat

With a slight nod to acknowledge her point, he moved on to the actually topic

"So what did Sona send you here for, is she ready to start teaching this poor novice the arcane arts?"

Not rising to his bait which she had already knew about, Tsubaki decided to just deliver her message quickly

"Yes she is but first she needs to know in what areas do you wish to learn magic on. While she will focus on training your control, there are other forms that you could learn. For instance she helped teach me Reverse Magic when I first entered her peerage."

Yume stored away that little piece of knowledge and thought about the message, from the magic books that his father gave him, he had gained a basic overview of several common forms of magic. However many of them either didn't work as they required a certain affinity or magic power like illusions, most elements and healing or were useless at the time so his skill in them was mostly untested; such as teleportation circles and familiar making.

The one field apart from the elements that Aotaka was fairly confident in were the different magical language; he got into them because they had a wide area of effects that could help with concealing any excess magic or making the basement where he practiced his magic fireproof.

"Hmm...I have little talent in most forms of magic that I've tried but could Sona help me with getting some books of arcane languages? Not just Demonic but some of the other groups like Celtic or Sumerian?"

Tsubaki thought for a moment before responding "My king and her clan are would likely be able to find what you need, though that type of magic isn't very useful in battle so I'm not sure if she knows it"

"The languages are little known art, only those who specializes in its subtle intricacies can full grasp its worth" he said in a grandiose tone

"Yes…Rias told us about your 'subtle' magic" she deadpanned, causing Taka to affect a pained expression at the reference to his mistakes with fire magic

"Alas to be betrayed by my own King…is there no place in this world for one such as me"

Tsubaki just signed at his dramatizations and pitied her King for the sacrifice she was making, well she had gotten what she came for so she prepared to leave, the circle already appearing on the floor when Yume decided to ask something that had been on his mind

"Tsubaki…when I left did Sona say anything about back then"

The half-formed circle faded as the Queen looked back at him with heterochromatic eyes and seemed to be considering something

"No…she didn't but should it really be something that you hide? Gremory-san's peerage is closer than most, they are truly more like a family than anything else couldn't they help?"

He stay silent for a moment mulling over her words, everything she said might be true the club wasn't something he needed to hide that from. In fact it might even be seen as a way of bridging some gaps between them by sharing his own story, still…

"It isn't necessary…I'm better than I was before, I accepted my father's death and that I couldn't do anything about it. Admittedly I was depressed who wouldn't be? But I've moved on and bringing it back up won't really change anything"

Tsubaki accepted his words and left without any more comments because she could sense the truth in his words like Yume knew she would and there was the trick.

Everything he said was true, he had gotten over his father's death but the revelations of what he was had risen something he hadn't gotten over namely

'My father died that night on that road were there was no one to help so why didn't I?'

He just didn't know what had happened that night they were heading home after a late night party or why of the two, it was the sleeping teenager that had survived when the car had skid on the roads.

Maybe it was chance, fate or perhaps God looking out for the child with angelic blood. Aotaka didn't know and he didn't want to look too closely for fear of what he might find out.

'Geez that was a depressing start to this day, still at least I got the most troublesome thing of the day done first. Still all that is really stands out on my schedule today would be my first contract and that shouldn't be too troublesome'

* * *

Occult Research Club

As he lied down on the club couch, Taka gave a small chuckle that Kiba who was doing a bit of work for their math class noted

"Remembering something funny Taka?"

"Oh its nothing, it's just I kinda thought I was tempting fate this morning when I said that my first contract shouldn't be troublesome. Still everything turned out fairly well, even though I wasn't really expecting my first job to be like that. I did think that it's kinda mundane for a devil, see" he said handing over the sheet with his contract info

Yuuto looked over the sheet and found himself fairly surprised at what job the contract system had picked out for the new devil.

"Yes that is fairly strange but I guess the system thought it suited you and most contracts at our level are fairly mundane and don't really differ much from anything normal humans do"

Then the female members of the club walked in

"Something happened to the Ise's contractor, we think that he's under attack from a fallen or exorcist so get ready to leave" commanded Rias as the transfer circle was already activating

"Though there are some exceptions" Kiba said already putting away his schoolwork and joining the rest of the peerage

With a grin that hide a small worry about just what was happening to the only person he really trusted in the peerage, Taka hopped in the shining circle as the peerage of Rias Gremory minus one disappeared in a flash of light

* * *

Contrator's house

The first thing that Taka noted as the appeared in what he assumed was the contractor's house was a scent of blood that reminded him of Viser though this smell was fresher and then he saw the source.

Ise's contractor was hung in a reverse crucifix with his body sliced up like Christmas ham and Ise was there as well also bleeding from what looked like gunshot wounds and several slashes, though he still stood up tall defending a small, golden-haired…

"Asia?!" Taka exclaimed disbelievingly interrupting the banter going on between the rest of the peerage and some guy with a light-saber in one hand and a gun in the other who looked like he had fallen down the stair a couple times.

Without a care, he walked towards the dragon and the priestess and noted that Asia's face was bleeding lightly and had gotten her shirt cut open. At this sight he turned to Ise who looked more pissed then he had ever seen him with his red gauntleted hand clenched tightly and his gaze never fully leaving the white-hair across the room.

The exorcist in question was now directing his banter at Yume

"Who's this little devil looking to die? ~ weellll just line up over there, I'll get to you once I finish off this Mr Shitty Devil!"

He declared as he raced towards the trio…and promptly jumped back to evade the small but fast flame bullets that Taka sent directly from his open palm at the priest's feet

Aotaka Yume looked at the frothing mad exorcist and with a look of absolute boredom said one simple thing

"What's your name?"

"Huh? Mr flaming Devil wants my name? Well I'm the amazing Father Freed Sellzen, you Flaming Shit Devil" He said with a twisted grin on his face to contrast the boredom on Yume's "Are you angry Mr Flaming Devil are you buddy buddy with that shitty nun or maybe you're flaming for that other shitty devil, which one of you pitches huh?"

Taka's face still didn't change but he did response to Freed's insanity "Firstly the ambiguously gay one is Kiba not me" "Hey!" Taka took a second at the protesting knight with a look that said 'you know it's true'

"Secondly" he continued "I make the effort to remember the names of people about to die, even those stupid enough that they decided to face a group of people each fairly capable of kicking their ass"

Freed just looked at the group of devils glaring at him with his tongue hanging out and his arms swaying before suddenly hugging himself and exclaiming

"Mmhhh! All this killing intent is so good for my devout soul! Give me some more shitty devils!"

This finally made the mage's expression change into something more contemplative "You're actually insane huh? When I do it, it's only like 30 percent real but you're genuinely insane. Still don't worry Freed-kun I'll put an end to your suffering" he said as that expression changed into a beatific smile designed solely to piss off his opponent

"Ugh Freed-kun? You're killing my boner with your shitty smell" The exorcist replied making a disgusted face as everyone else wondered what the hell happened to Aotaka

'Umm Taka are you feeling ok?" Ise asked the adrenaline and rage that was coursing through his vein because of Freed's actions now slowing down

Without turning back to face him, Taka responded with "I'm pretty good actually; I completed my first contract without any problems, the cafeteria had those sandwiches I like for lunch and now there's a lost soul who needs to be guided to the afterlife…through the cleansing power of fire of course"

This last part was punctuated by Aotaka's arms erupting in flames that quickly turned into the condensed orange cover just waiting to be modelled into burning weapons.

Fed up with the strange devil Freed ran at the strange devil narrowly dodging an attack by Kiba and with that beatific smile still on his face, Taka went to face him his feet exploding in flames to meet the Stray exorcist.

"Come now Freed-kun don't fear the fire, it will consume you anyway' Taka chided as he grabbed the oncoming light blade with his left hand now hardened into a gauntleted form. The result shocked everyone when instead of his hand being injured, the light blade become warped and shattered into pieces.

Taka then had to retreat as Freed brought up the pistol with his own left hand and fire bullets at light at the mage, which he barely dodged with a back step enhanced by another flame burst sending back to where Issei and Asia were.

"Alright someone else want to step in?"

"I'll be glad" Ise replied "he was my opponent anyway" standing up firmly, the light poisoning him gone.

Taka looked over Ise to see that his wounds had vanished with only the cuts on his clothes and already spilt blood giving any indication that they ever existed.

"Dude what happened to you injuries? If that sacred gear can heal you as well then I'm calling the admin to complain about balancing issues."

"No that was Asia, her sacred gear can heal wounds" he answered, prompting the fire mage to glance at the nun who was giving him a grateful smile despite the wounds on her face.

'So she's alright…but why does her sacred gear give me a bad feeling?'

"Huh if you gibbering on about devil being good people wasn't bad enough now you're healing them? I'm going to enjoy what she's going to do to you and that gear. After all your such a stupid bitch that you didn't even learn your lesson after being exile —WHOA" The Psychopath exclaimed as he narrowly avoided the blow of the Red Dragon Emperor who closed the distance in an instant

"Shut the fuck up Freed! I'm getting real tired of your shit"

Freed now dealing with an opponent that he was more familiar with, showcased his impressive agility and skill, evading Issei despite the fact that the boosted gear wielder was at a level that the light bullets could no longer hurt him.

But he forgot that there were other opponents apart from the dragon and magus.

"Enough"

And with barely any exertion of effort, Ise and Taka's master stepped in, sending a blast of her power that narrowly avoided consuming Freed entirely blasting a hole in the apartment big enough for everyone go through

"It was good to finally see what my cute little pawns can do but I'm growing increasingly annoyed at the presence of what I assume is a stray exorcist in my territory trying to hurt my peerage" At this Rias presence seem to darken the room and tendrils of black outlined in red began gathering around her

Despite this Freed's crazed demeanour didn't change, then he glanced behind at the new opening and his sick face grew even more twisted in ecstatic joy.

"Hyu-! All of the fallen angel-samas will be coming soon, this is going to be some much fun slicing up all you shitty devils"

Akeno looked out of the hole and asking her king for orders on the situation

"Bucho if there's a large group of fallen heading this way, thing will get dangerous if we're here when they come"

As Rias considered the situation for a moment, Taka had that bad feeling again and he looked at the sacred Asia hiding behind Ise who stood definitely against Freed and whatever else may come his way

'She could be…but that would just messed up' Aotaka wondering if his fears could be true and also what it might mean for Asia

"Everyone we need to leave now" Rias ordered coming to conclusion that the fight and its repercussions would be too costly

"Bucho! We need to take her with us" Ise said holding onto Asia with his boosted gear "She's my friend and helped heal me!"

Rias looked at the two with no small amount of sadness in her eyes before she assumed the position of the King. "I'm sorry Ise but no. My magic circle only works for devils, we can't take her with us. She worked with Freed so she's part of their group, it's too dangerous it could start a war"

Aotaka flickered briefly towards his king at her words but the majority of his attention was firmly at the golden hair nun as he remembered everything that he knew about her, along with what he…well suspected was too light a word…what he feared was true.

"But they'll hurt her! She risked her life to heal me and she's a good person please Bucho!"

As Ise and Rias argued, Yume came to a conclusion about everything not only what Asia had likely done but also what would happen to her in the future if they left her here and so he need to*BLAM*

"Don't just run little Devils! I just can't stand blueballing!" Exclaimed Freed, the psychotic bastard who just fired a light bullet into Yume's stomach*BLAM* make that two, before dodging an attack by Kiba and Koneko

"Taka!" Ise exclaimed as he forgot about his argument with Bucho and raced towards his stumbling friend who had an empty look on his face "Asia! Help!" he cried though the Priestess was already heading to heal him.

In those few seconds that felt like hours, Ise held his friend up by the shoulder as Asia raced towards him while Yume knew what he had to do to end this

Grasping Ise's shoulder to steady himself, he tapped into his magic power and did something he rarely tried.

"Suffer in fire and wind Freed" He said in a resolute voice as he released an elemental combination, fusing fire and wind in a mix that created a wall of fire that blew the Psychotic Priest right out of the building and out of their hair. He winced at the sudden drain from his reserves reminding him of when he was just a human and such a feat was completely out of his grasp

'Wasn't that just a week ago?' he thought dimly before the pain of the wound dissipated as Asia had finally reach him, her hands glowing a light refreshing green.

Then surprising those there Aotaka having no time to be delicate, grasped her roughly by the shoulder and asked her directly

"Did. You. Heal. Raynare" the question shocked Ise who had images of her flashing through his mind and Rias as well who knew who Raynare was.

"Wha…S…she was hurt, burned badly…how did you?" Asia questioned so shocked by the sudden question that the emerald glow disappeared, though the damage was mostly gone already

"I know" Taka said "because it was my last bloody act as a human but now it's gone and she's coming here to kill me and Ise"

Having heard enough, Rias made herself very clear "Ise, Aotaka we're leaving now, this situation is too volatile and could bring the three factions to blows once more" she commanded already creating the runic circle for transportation

Despite being still wary of his ex-girlfriend, Ise once more tried to plead his case "Bucho please we can leave" "Ise. Shut. Up."

This made everyone freeze as it was not Rias who spoke but instead Aotaka Yume who was now psyching himself up to do something very dangerous/stupid.

"Taka…" Ise began brokenly as Asia felt tears build up as yet again people suffered because she healed the wrong person

"These are the facts" Yume interrupted "Rias's circle only works with devils, we can't stay here with risking both ours and the lives of everyone in the peerage, also…" He then directed another question at Asia

"Asia when were you sent to first told to come here" Confused over the change in topic Asia answered

"A few weeks ago…I was told that the fallen would take care of me after I was exiled from the church"

This was the answer that Yume feared the most as it fell into place with what he already deduced

"Son of a…another thing to add on to that pile of facts is that Asia is probably going to die if we leave her here even if she didn't help us"

This stunned the priestess into choked silence "Wha…What do you mean Taka?" asked Issei

"Freed said that they were going to do something to Asia and her sacred gear. I'm not sure but since Fallen were originally part of god's army, they probably know more about sacred gears than the devils do. They called Asia here even before we messed up Raynare which means they planned to do something with her and I don't think it'll be nice"

He then looked at his king and asked one question "Rias can the Fallen take Sacred Gears from humans? Is their knowledge of God's system enough to take away the little defence humans have against the dark"

She said nothing and all of Yume's fears were realized

Issei's body shook with so much fury at the idea of the fallen trying once more to take thing from him; first his life, then his friend's and now the kind girl who healed a small boy with a hurt knee because she had to power to make the pain stop.

"No" He said with cleaned teeth "I'm not letting them touch you….you hear that Asia Argento even if god doesn't help you I will beg the devil if I have to!"

_**Boosted Gear Second Liberation!**_

The god-killer cried out, the green gem glowing brightly as it changed its form into something more draconian that brimmed with power

'What is that" Rias asked shocked by the transformation as Ise looked at the altered sacred gear with confusion that soon shifted to comprehension and then disappointment.

"Boosted Gear Gift" he began "it allows me to transfer my built up energy to others and empower than and in this situation is absolutely useless"

They stayed silent for a moment before Taka who was focusing all the energy he had to pull of something very stupid decided to interject

"Not if you want to stick to Wicked Witch and save the Princess, Ise"

Everyone turned to him even Akeno, Koneko and Kiba who were setting up a loss defensive position

"What?!" Ise asked hoping that his friend had one last trick left up his sleeve

"Rias' circle only works with Devils because that's how it's designed, plus it only requires a small amount of demonic power to use if you can connect it with two circles like the one in the club and the one on the contract flyers. It beyond anything I could do…but if I screw efficiency and power conservation I can make a circle here using a Magician's circle and connect it to the one at my house. I've been building up my power this entire time but I could use an extra boost."

He gave Ise a huge grin that covered 50 percent of his face and asked Kuoh academy's most famed pervert one question

"I'll ask you one more thing Ise, do you feel like screwing over Raynare one more time and saving your little princess?"

Ise looked at him like he dropped from heaven which was possible true and gave smile to rival Taka's own

"Hell Yes!" He cried as with a call of **TRANSFER**, all of the energy he had built up rushed to fuel the magician who could only marvel as his depleted reserves replenished in an instant and rose to level he could not imagine reaching on his own…at least not yet.

With a single titanic effort Aotaka Yume created a link to the practically abandoned transport circle and a bright blue circle appeared next to the Gremory clan's own.

He gave his king a smile "Sorry but I don't think I can carry the entire peerage but I'll be checking in soon Bucho, now Asia and Ise get inside the circle and keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times"

Rias looked at her erratic pawns and gave a smile at the result they achieved when working together

"You know this might worsen relationships between the three factions right" She asked already knowing their answer

The two just looked at each other and shrugged before Ise answered "Raynare wanted to kill all 3 of us as humans so it really isn't any of the three factions' business. It's between the four of us"

"Yep, it's a Priestess, a Pervert and a Pyro vs The Grigori…those poor bastards don't stand a chance" he said with a grin "now are is everyone ready to leave?" he asked joining Asia and Ise on his magician circle.

With a rueful shake of her head Rias went to join rest of her peerage on her family circle and began to start the transfer before Taka interrupted on last time

"Hey Bucho you wanted to see what me and Ise are capable of right? Well I just thought of a little present for Raynare"

With his right arm held high, Yume transferred the leftover energy from Ise's Boosted Gear Gift, which was still a lot more than he had on a good day, into it

The orange covering appeared once more on his arm and then as more and more power flooded into it, the orange became shifting into blue until it resembled his cerulean eyes. His breathing getting harder, Taka had everyone's attention when he said "I decided to call this _**Flame Armament**_…a collection of weapons forged from fire and shaped by my imagination"

With it he envisioned a simple design that would be both effective….and easy to multiple; concentration he fired a stake of blue fire at the ground that imbedded itself in the ground until it couldn't be seen, and then another again and again in every direction until more than twenty of them covering the apartment unseen

"Now when you guys get to the club look for the fireworks" He said with a child-like delight

"Pyro" Koneko said at the glee he had at the destruction he was about to cause

"I accept my nature so that when the time is right and the stars align, I can burn a house with hopefully a lot fallen and exorcists in it, just enjoy the show" He finished after writing something in fire on the ground and vanishing along with Asia and Ise in a flash of blue light

Rias was somewhat eager to take her pawn's advice and activated the circle already sensing some fallen only a few minutes away.

Soon the house was flooded with Exorcists each eager to slay devils not matter who else died in there wake and then 3 fallen came in, one with blond ponytails and a child-like body that hide her malicious interior, the second tall and busty with blue hair and a arrogant smirk, the last and leader who had a beautiful heart shaped face with long black hair and violet wanted to know one thing

"Where is Asia Argento?!"

* * *

The aforementioned priestess was now following her two saviour outsiders in order to watch the 'show' as Taka called it

"So what was that thing you were drawing on the ground before we left?" asked the Longinus wielder

"Well…"

* * *

"Fallen Angel-sama there's some type of message written here for you…it seems like it was written in fire" said a random exorcist

'Fire' She thought absently touching her stomach where that bastard had hit her and walking towards the message

* * *

"What did you write Taka-san" asked Asia

He contemplated the question before answering "Asia-chan, Devil are very bad at resisting temptation and for me that also applying to making horrible jokes because frankly the situation was too perfect

* * *

For two minutes Raynare, a centuries old fallen angel, stood there looking at the message and trembling in rage.

_**SORRY YOUR PRIESTESS IS IN ANOTHER CASTLE SIGNED EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PYROMANCER**_

"I don't get it" admitted Asia while Issei as a fan of retro games was slowly shaking his head before asking "Really Taka? I thought you were better than that…Still when will you know to activate those fire stakes you left?"

"….Well I won't have to, she'll do it for me"

* * *

Raynare snapped, that damned magician had not only survived the wounds she gave him but had come here and stolen the nun and the sacred gear without her even knowing, leaving only a mocking note.

In response to this insult Raynare acted as dignified as she possibly could…namely by creating a light spear and gouging the message out of the floor with wild swings filling the air with light energy.

When she was done indulging her rage, she turned to face her subordinates who were just a bit wary from her outburst.

She wanted him, Asia and that idiot Ise dead and was about to tell her followers as much when she noticed something that everyone else had overlooked in her commotion and her command turned into a question.

"What are those blue lights?"

* * *

Ise Hyoudou, Asia Argento and Aotaka Yume on top of Taka's house looked with wide eyes at the bright blue fire in the distance

Rias Gremory, Akeno HImejima, Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou were looking at the same sight on the roof of Kuoh Academy, the magician's work clearly visible in the distance

Kiba decided to state the obvious "Well that certainly was…impressive"

"Yume can be scary" Said Koneko, his passing words about accepting his nature hitting a bit too close to her, even if it was just in jest

"Ara Ara he certainly is, maybe I should be the one to train him Bucho and teach him a bit of the S Side" Akeno interjected with a smile that hide several things that we're all better off not knowing

"No Akeno, he's already an erratic pyromaniac with trust issues, we don't need him to discover his inner sadist as well" Rias told her Queen

"What in the name of the four Maous is that" Someone from behind them asked and the peerage turned to see Sona Sitri also looking at the blue pyre.

The Queen, Rook and Knight all turned to their King who was squeezing the bridge of her nose and trying to figure out how to break this to her friend.

'Screw it I'll just blame Taka, it's his doing anyway'

"Well my peerage ran into some problems with the fallen and a new pawn I acquired made the decision to leave a little message for them" She told Sona who had already suspected the culprit when she heard the words 'large amount of fire' from Tsubaki.

Sona's glasses began to glow dangerously and pressure began building on the rooftop as she looked like she was about to lose her much vaunted control and release several high-class water spells when suddenly the ominously feeling disappeared entirely.

The sister of the Leviathan simply took off her glasses and simply began cleaning them vigorously, muttering something about "Gotten better my foot" before turning around and heading back inside the school building. She reached the door to the rook when she decided to leave a message of her own before leaving.

"Rias please tell Aotaka Yume that his magical training will begin tomorrow and that no excuses will be permitted after all, it was very difficult to schedule his tortu-training"

The devils left on the rooftop all felt some pity for the unsuspecting Magician…except for Akeno, whose face had a deep flush and was now viewing the student council president in a new and somewhat disturbing light.

Kiba turned once more to face the blue light in the horizon before asking a question

"So how the hell did he do that anyway?"

* * *

"Well my novices in the art of magic and annoying people" Taka said as he took out some cereal and milk to serve his guests, let it never be said he wasn't a gracious host

"I deduced that as someone who recently humiliated her, Raynare would react rather badly to a mocking message from me. This coupled with losing Asia and her sacred gear would likely drive her to at the very least attack my message with one of her light weapons"

"So?" asked Ise not seeing how that would affect anything as he idly ate from the bowl

"Well Issei, normally that would only result in Raynare completely embarrassing herself in front of whoever else was there but I always being one to go the extra mile left her a little present."

"Those stakes" said Asia, enjoying the delightful taste of high-fructose cereal for the first time

"Right you are those stakes formed with concentrated fire magic and designed to react to any light energy rather….violently" He explained with a little grin

The two absorbed the devious trap that Yume had laid out for their enemies when Ise asked something that came to mind

"How?"

"What?" asked Aotaka His friend's question consuming him

"Well I know that fire is your best magic and you can do crazy stuff with it, but how did you make it so your magic would react to light energy so quickly? It just seems like that would be really hard to do on the fly" Ise elaborated

Taka looked at the Longinus before saying vaguely "I've been exposed to light energy quite a lot this past week so I got a feel for it"

"Is that why the bullets didn't hurt you as much?" asked Asia prompting both Aotaka and Issei to look at her as she elaborated

"When I healed Ise, it took a while to get the light that was poisoning his system out but with you…there was damage from the bullet going in but none from the light itself"

The trio stood there silently when Ise decided to say what was running through his mind

"Taka…Bucho told me that light is very dangerous to devils, if we get stronger we can resist it and sometimes it can't even touch us but…it always causes some damage when it hits, always"

The Pyromancer looked at the Red Dragon Emperor and Holy Priestess who were waiting for an explanation.

He knew that after what he just did for them if he pushed they would drop it…and yet is that what he would be? Someone who hid even from the people he could trust the most? Out of what? Fear of Pain? He lost that when he first challenged the Fallen and was paralyzed for it, Fear of Death? That was gone when he had his fight with Dohnaseek and took his first life and only now did he realize that out of all the people who died in the trap he left, Raynare was the only one he knew

'Well that's one vow broke…I wonder how many more I'll break on this bloody path'

He looked at the two pairs of eye in front of him; one a shining emerald green brimming with kindness, the other a simple light brown but one with a burning resolution in its depths and in those two pairs of eyes he found his answer.

"Hey Ise…have you released your devil wings yet?"

Nonplussed at the sudden change he just replied "Well yeah I haven't flown with them yet but I figured out how to release them"

Taka looked at him and said "Show me them"

"Well…alright?" he agreed not sure where Taka was going with this as he released his pair of devil wings; a sleek glossy black that resembled that of a bat and which the magician looked at contemplatively

"Pretty good, pretty good but sorry man I've got to say Ise" Aotaka began "Mine are cooler"

And with that he released his two pairs of wings, one which was identically to Ise's and the other it's complete antithesis; a pure white with soft feathers that shone in the dim light

The two people that Aotaka Yume could proudly call his friends looked at them in pure amazement and in Asia's case a bit of reverence

"You…you're a a" Ise stuttered "Angel-sama" Asia called out breathlessly

"Yeah I'm no angel Asia" Taka interjected wanting to cut that off as soon as possible, reverence would mess with him almost as much as fear would

"…But I'm pretty sure my mother was"

At this second reveal, the two just sat there absorbing this information in silence with Taka waiting tentatively before Ise suddenly snorted

"'Oh Ise your sacred gear is so broken' what a bunch of BS, you got a second pair of wings and you're immune to light! You have any idea how much that stuff stings! No! Because you're some secret half angel with special powers"

"Hey screw you Ise! Doubling your power every ten second? I bet if we just left you there, you would have just sent them all flying with some special move you've been developing off-screen before riding off into the sunset with Asia"

The two glared at each other before slowly breaking out a pair of grins

"So this is your big secret huh? I thought maybe you were some kind of secret magician hiding from the church because of your depraved experiments"

Aotaka considered the theory and imagined himself as some kind of 007 type character that always one step ahead of the church leaving mocking comments as he escaped in an explosion of fire.

"…I like it but sadly my past isn't so impressive; I've basically being training on the down low in this city for years like I said but when I got revived by Bucho, I found out about these" He explained gesturing at his wings "I have some kind of Light power that I haven't really accessed it yet since I'm trying to avoid anyone sensing it but I don't seem to have the weakness that devils have like light or saying the big man's name"

"Still this is amazing Taka-san" Asia said enthusiastically "I've never seen a child between an angel and human but your parents must love each other very much to have you without falling"

Aotaka considered that pleased at this insight into his parents' relationship and also curious about…

"Asia do you mean that there aren't any half-angels at the church? I figured that if I could find anyone like me it would be there"

With a shake of her head "No I've never even heard of half-angels though that might just mean that they're very rare, in order to Angels to have…um relations" She said with an embarrassed look "I heard that they have to have a pure love that doesn't have any possessive feelings"

'No possessive feelings huh…I wonder if that's why dad never seemed angry about her not being there, did he just accept that she had to leave me with him?'

"Huh thanks Asia, I've wanted to find out some more about my mom and this seems like the right path"

Ise then noted something strange

"Wait…could you just asked your dad, were is he anyway it's getting kind of late" He asked looking around

Yume winced, he could blame Ise for not noticing since not only did he not really volunteered the information to anyone but he also left many of his father's decorations and things like his writing desk around the house so the house still looked like it belongs to a family not just a person living alone.

He noted that he hadn't light the incense on memorial mantle in a while due to the recent upheaval in his life and sighed, how much was this devil crap going to change him

"Ise my dad died a couple years ago…before I came to Kuoh Academy" Ise looked stricken and was trying to find the words when Taka continued

"It's not your fault, I keep that pretty close to the chest and I haven't really changed the house since then so…it still feels like he's here" He said this with a content smile.

The two, especially Ise noted at his openness and understood that to saying that might have been even harder than revealing his heritage and they felt thankful that he trusted them so much

"…So I'm guessing you want me to keep this from Bucho right Taka?" asked Ise who understood that this might not be well received. He trusted Rias more than Taka did but he realized that he knew even less about the three factions than Taka did and not problem with deferring to him in this matter, it was his secret and his right to decide who knew.

"…Yeah, I'm planning on telling Gremory eventually once I understand enough about the factions to know if it safe to do so. I have reasons to think that she might be open to hybrid status but I want to be sure first."

"Huh wait I thought you didn't really trust Bucho that much" Ise questioned

"I don't really trust her personally but I learn something that made me think that she might not be against me but it's not certain yet, I would tell you why…but it's really someone else's story to tell"

Ise nodded at Taka's reasoning, it seems that his friend wasn't the only person in the peerage with secrets.

Issei then turned to Asia who looked dishevelled and tired but also…happy being with them which rose his spirits. He would protect this girl even if more fallen tried to get her and her sacred gear but it also raised the question of.

"Um Aisa, I was just wondering do you have anywhere to stay now that the fallen are gone?"

The nun looked a bit worried "No I was staying in the church with Raynare and the other fallen because I didn't have anyone to stay with after I was exiled by the church"

"Exiled…yeah I think freed mentioned something about that, what was up with that" asked Taka, surprised that at how he was able to trust Asia without knowing her history, something about her personality and actions made it easy to trust her. In fact he couldn't imagine her doing a single bad thing which made her exile all the stranger.

Then he heard her story and his face grew stone-like as he watched the kindest person he knew break down in tears which prompted Ise to hold her softly and promise to always be her friend and never abandon her. Taka made a similar promise and then feeling a rage grow in him he decided to tell her something that he felt might make her feel better.

"Asia, despite these fancy wings I can't tell you much about the church but I know this. Your sacred gear was made to heal and it was given to you, someone who wished was to help people no matter their origins. You've taken everything that was given to you and used it not for your own gain but for others. Everything you are makes me proud to be your friend, let the church and God himself come, protecting a friend is something worth fighting for."

Bringing tears of happiness from Asia and a grateful nod from Ise, Taka left to wash the bowls and thought about the promise…the oath he had made. Instinctively he had fought for friends before, but making this kind of declaration to use his power for the purpose of protecting them made the bad taste from the trap he had set fade.

'Maybe dad was right about the power of a few words'

He felt that he needed something more to fight for than being part of a species that he felt very little connection with and now he had found it

In this Aotaka Yume found himself feeling lighter already as he heard the hopeful sounds of the devil and priestess and then his phone rang and saw that it was a text from Bucho

'Sona is pissed Training tomorrow No excuses'

The previous peace he felt vanishing in an instant Taka could only think one thing

'Yep definitely right'

* * *

The Church

"So…your stuff is somewhere in here Asia?" Ise asked remembering the suitcase that Asia had when they first met. He was a bit nervous when they decided to get her stuff from the abandoned church on the way to Kuoh academy to decide with Bucho where Asia could stay.

Taka didn't have an issue with her staying at his house but first he wanted to run it past Rias, he and Ise had been pretty rebellious lately so he wanted to avoid stepping on any more toes. Plus he wanted to learn more about the exorcists and fallen, he wanted to pick up some of those light blades and pistols and may be see if there was anything about the fallen.

They entered the church and Taka sensed some light energy but it felt like the holy items that freed had so he was just expecting some exorcists. Thankfully however there wasn't anyone there, the church was empty of anybody which meant that it wasn't just Raynare and a few exorcists but everyone that was working with the fallen that were taken out something that Taka tried to not focus on.

Still he found some stores of holy weaponry and opted to keep them for himself, he could explain it away as just an interest in the exorcists. He didn't have a real plan for them but the aura they gave off was similar to what he could sense in him, so they might work as an explanation if anyone felt what he was.

He looked around the church as Ise went to help Asia pack up her things, and then in the main section of the church he found it. A large cross with strange marking on it, it was obviously a magical Item but what held Taka attention was the aura of tainted light it gave off, it wasn't something designed to be a weapon just a presence that marked it as something made by the fallen.

As he studied it, he felt that he knew what its purpose was but without some instruction on how to utilize it just having the cross probably wouldn't teach him anything.

"Taka? Where are you?" hearing Asia, he called to her so that she would be able to locate him, while still studying the cross intently. He was part angel so could he could possibly figure out how it worked, the mechanics should be written down somewhere

"Ano what is this cross Taka, it looks strange" asked Asia curiously as she entered the room after him.

"Well it has a light aura like the exorcists but unlike them it has a 'taste' that feels more like the fallen, so I'm guessing it was made especially by them." He answered

"If it was made by the fallen then…is this" She asked in a scared tone

"Yeah" Taka confirmed as he contemplated melting the thing down into slag, not because he was a devil but because of what the cross was designed to do and especially who it was going to do it to. If he couldn't learn from the thing he would probably burn it and this church down, two buildings in a day would be a new record and it's not like Sona could get more pissed at him.

"This thing is likely what those fallen were going to use to take out your sacred gear…" as he focuses on the tool

"_Correct Magician_"

'Oh Fu-' he thought spinning around to face the voice, already calling his fire when a spear of tainted light hit him right in the centre of his stomach before exploding and sending him flying into the church benches in a crash. He had a resistance to the light's poison but it didn't make him resistant to the weapons that the light was formed into nor the incredible force of its explosion.

Stepping into the room enticing shock and fear from Asia and a string of strained curses from Aotaka, Raynare came with a smile of absolute joy on her face.

She was simply to put it simply not looking too good, her face had become more mature than when they last meet but her limbs had multiple burns on them and her wings looked even worse as patches of them simply looked as if they had been eaten away but she was alive and now she wanted her revenge.

Taka struggled to get up to fight her again but she sent another spear right where the last one had hit and the mage could barely stop himself from blacking out.

Asia looked at the sight with horror as someone who had sworn to protect her was brought down so easily bringing guilt and shame once more to fill her mind almost crippling her with its intensity. Still she tried to move to save him but Raynare was having none of that.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled reading another spear to kill the much more fragile girl, Raynare still needed the twilight healing both to complete her mission and heal her wounds but she would throw away both if she had too

"You two have ruined everything! I can't recover from this, everyone under me has died because of what you've done and I have had enough!"

She hoped that the magician was suffering, she sensed the devil aura and knew what he had become and hoped that the light's poison didn't kill him too fast. She stumbled toward the nun, her body's condition being held back by rage and adrenaline but she could still take the gear from her she just had too

"Raynare!" 'Oh Fu-' She spun just in time to deflect the blow from Ise with her spear. No Dammit! She may have had power left but her body's condition was even worse than in their first fight and he had also become a devil…she simply couldn't win.

Realizing this more rage filled her and with a burst of her wings she sent herself at Asia, if she could killed the healer then at least the two people responsible from what had happened to her would die. Ise would be too slow to catch her if she could just…

*CLASH!*

"Im…impossible"

Her final act had failed but that wasn't what shocked her, it wasn't even that it was the devil who took two of her attacks in the same spot that did it. What shocked her was what he had done it with as clashing with her spear of light was the same spear she had struck him down with. She could even see the trademark pink of her light weapons fade as flames began coursing through the stolen weapon.

"How…HOW!" she screamed as she summoned a spear in her other hand and attacked him. It didn't make any sense! Devils couldn't even touch a light weapon without hurting themselves so how could he use one as a weapon!

Taka wasn't focusing on the impossible hybrid of light and fire that he was now wielding nor on the hole in his stomach that was sending floods of pain through his body with each breath he took. NO he was focusing on upholding the oath he made and finishing this fight!

He wasn't able to keep this up for long so with a final burst of effort he pulled at not only the remaining stores of demonic power he had left but also that light that had been at the centre of him untouched and with the two he flooded the stolen spear with power.

In response his both sets of wings revealed themselves shocking Raynare into insensibility before he brought down the sum of all his might on the pitiful dual weapons that she tried to defend with.

At they met Raynare could do nothing as fire and light were released breaking her defence completely and sending her into darkness as the force sent her flying back.

"Taka!" Asia cried as she rushed to the faltering devil as Taka tried to maintain his consciousness. There was no guarantee that some other fallen had survived and if he could get taken out by a surprise spear so could Ise.

'I will not fall I wo…'

Black engulfed him and despite himself he could no longer deny its embrace

"Taka! Aotaka!" he heard through the dark after an undeterminable amount of time and with a deep breath that sent tremors through his body he open his eyes to see Issei and Asia looking over him.

"Graaa…Guys be careful there might be more and and…" With a wince he closed his eyes to shake off the spots in his vision

"Taka when Raynare attacked she mentioned that she was the only survivor so….I think we're safe" Asia said trying to reassure the Pyromancer who was trying to stand up.

Hearing this Aotaka took a break and found that he was feeling a bit better, his wounds were gone but using everything he had left, even that power that he had avoided accessing in a single burst put a large strain on his body.

"Where's…Raynare?" He asked twice he had assumed she was defeat and twice he had been struck down, there would not be a third

Ise who had been steading the mage pointed with a hard look at the chained fallen, she looked even worse than before and was still unconscious and Taka wondered what to do now.

"Ise do you want to…." He left the statement unfinished but he had considered that him being her original target, he might want to be the one to finish her. Ise looked at the girl he had loved and his face went cold as he remembered everything she had done and wanted to do to him and the people important to him.

He raised the Boosted Gear and pointed it at the fallen ready to release its power and erase her. He opened his gauntleted palm and the green gem glowed as a small ball of red energy appeared aimed at the fallen, Ise couldn't help turning his head aside and he saw Asia with her eyes closed and he knew he could not do it.

The red ball of energy faded and looked at Raynare, she had hurt him but he had gotten stronger from it, he had grown and made two bonds that he could trust in so what was he getting revenge for? If there was anyone who should want revenge who had suffered for this it would be

"Taka…I don't need this" He stated firmly, turning to see the mage looking at him with a curious expression at his decision

"You sure Ise? You really don't want revenge or something?"

"Raynare is a monster, I'm not going to pretend that she didn't hurt me but…" Asia put her small hand in Ise' trembling one and the Dragon seemed to draw strength from it.

"But I'm not going to let her be anything more than a messed up first date, that's all she is to me, so if you want…you can do it"

"Putting her fate in my hands? That's pretty messed up Ise" Taka said with in a joking tone though in all honest it was not far from the truth

He stepped forward to face the fallen for himself, she was so heavily wounded that he bet that if they just left her she would eventually just die from the numerous wounds and burns along her body. His instincts, those things that made him so quick to react in battle told him to kill, erase the taint from existence.

But those instincts had also lead him to kill people without a second thought, the exorcists were just humans but working with the fallen made him simply overlook that fact when he laid that trap. Was this how his life was going to be? Following that first impulse and killing anyone associated with the fallen? If he hadn't meet Asia before would he have not cared and left her like Bucho wanted?

Geez fighting his nature was a difficult thing and he couldn't just let Raynare go, she was an enemy and letting her go back and hide in the shadows was dangerous.

Should he just take her to Rias and let her decide? Raynare was a weak fallen and he bet that Kiba and Koneko could defeat her so it's not like she was likely important to Grigori so Bucho would just use that interesting power of destruction and erase her. That would just be passing the job of killing her to someone else so what should he do?

He heard a shifting from behind him and saw Asia and Ise look at him awaiting his decision, if Ise could pass on Raynare are then Asia probably had no desire to even hurt her. His eyes then shifted upwards to the cross and he something he mentioned earlier today and he had an idea.

"Asia…would you mind healing some of her more serious wounds?" He asked clearly making it her decision, still he felt Asia's nature would make it difficult to refuse healing someone and he was right as after a short moment of consideration Asia put her hands on the fallen stomach and a soothing green glow emitted from them.

"Taka what are you planning" asked Ise as his friend similarly seemed to have passed on revenge on the fallen and had come up with another option

"Well Ise I figured that the best option would be to put Raynare's fate in her own hands, if she lives or dies will be her decision no one else's" these words received a small nod from Ise

Yume motioned for Asia to stop healing the chained fallen and after looking at the unconscious figure for a moment enacted his plan with a simple slap in her face

"Wakey Wakey" He said in a singsong tune as the fallen groaned in pain at being dragged from blissful unconsciousness

"Waa" She murmured after regaining her faculties, she spent a few seconds looking at the people surrounding her and her situation before it hit her "Oh…" that small whisper was all they heard as realization hit her

"Yep…simply put your situation isn't looking too good" this understatement was Taka's response to his ruined foe

"You know it's funny the last time we met you were so sure that you just come back in a couple days with all your exorcist and fallen friends after ripping out Asia's sacred gear just in case and kill me and Ise" He noted Her shock at her plan being explained so easily

"And now well, you've lost every single resource you've got so I've got to wonder what's going through your head right now?

Raynare froze as all her failings were thrown in her face al because of this this…

"What are you" She croaked in an empty voice, Taka just tilted his head at the question

"I was prepared for devils, I was just going to kill him and take Asia's power before they could do anything so that Azazel-sama would be happy so where did you come from? And just what are you?"

Aotaka considered the question as Ise tried to control himself and Asia held onto him for support.

After a moment he deemed not to answer the question but ask one of his own

"Azazel-sama?"

She looked him despondently before answering

"He sent me to keep an eye on Ise because he had a dangerous sacred gear…but it was devil territory so it was dangerous but I could prove myself by killing him without the devils noticing then…"

Taka looked at her with a bewildered look on his face "Raynare what would you have done if I didn't show up? If just like you planned Ise was killed"

Confused at the question she replied "I…would have just left the body there, gone back to the church and waited for Asia"

"You would have just left the body there…" He said in a stunned tone "wow I basically got involved in this mess for no reason…"

This statement confused both Raynare and Issei "What are you talking about Taka? If you weren't there I would have died?"  
Taka turned towards his fellow pawn and explained "Yes but remember Ise ,you had that summoning circle and I bet that if you were dying and wanted to live Gremory would have been summoned. And from what I've learnt about the evil pieces even if you were already dead by the time she reached you. The piece could have revived you making you a devil either way.

Everyone was stunned by this deduction especially Raynare who realized that instead of proving herself to Azazel instead she…

"You basically gave the devils a new sacred gear wielder for themselves" Taka told the shocked Fallen "Not just a regular sacred gear but a freaking Longinus wielder as well, you know…the sacred gear designed to kill gods and you gave it to your enemies on a platter"

Yume simply enjoyed the fallen's horrified expression at her numerous failings that couldn't even be blamed on anyone other than herself. It was quite amusing to watch her completely fall apart, ah the joy of schadenfreude.

"Even if you somehow got out of this town with Asia's sacred gear not likely even without me getting involved, I bet that your Azazel-sama would destroy you utterly for giving another faction so powerful an asset"

'Aaa yes there is that crestfallen expression I was waiting for' Yume thought as Raynare reached her lowest point and she simply gave up.

"Now you realize that even if you escape, your fate is pretty much sealed and by no one's actions but your own" 'This is it, the reason why I've shown her just how far she had _fallen, _heh_,' _"you've got _almost_ no options left" he finished, emphasizing the 'almost' and not even trying to hide his grin as she picked up on it and looked at him with a desperate expression.

"Wha…what are you saying" She asked

"Simply put Raynare your time is Grigori is over either way, you've failed utterly in the tasks given to you and as a result lost everyone under your command. Tell me, not counting Dohnaseek how many other fallen have died because of you?"

Raynare couldn't even look surprised at the implication that Aotaka was responsible for the battle-maniac's disappearance, instead like a person drowning she searched for anything that might keep her afloat.

"So what can I do? How do I survive this?" this was all she could do, beg the person who had sent her crashing down as Ise and Asia looked on wondering what Taka was planning

"Do you remember how you left me Raynare? That little attack from behind basically paralyzed me and I could do nothing about it" Encouraged by her fearfully expression he continued "I was broken, it was the lowest I've ever been and in that moment when no one else could help, it happened. The devil came and offered me a hand in return for my servitude and I accepted."

Everyone now suspected what his plan was and that suspicion was confirmed when he extended his hand to the fallen in an almost friendly gesture and with a small smile asked

"So tell me Raynare of the Fallen will you accept the Devil's hand and all it entails or will you die broken and alone?"

"You...you want me to become a devil?" She asked wanted to take the hand but fearful of what it meant.

He gave a low laugh, "I am not a King and I doubt mine would be interested in someone that could defeated so utterly by two new-born pawns, I am a devil and this is my contract. In return for protection from the fallen who will no doubt wan to punish you for your failings, you will serve me as my familiar bound to my will completely"

"You want me as a slave?!" She asked horrified at the idea of being at the complete mercy of a devil and Asia and Ise were also shocked at the mage's offer

Taka however gave her an unamused look "get your head out of the gutter Fallen, I have no interest in you sexually or torture wise. What I want…is information and power. You have more information on manipulating light than I do and know enough about God's system to manipulate it and create things like this" He said gesturing at the cross designed to steal sacred gears.

"This interests me and I also want to know more about the angel and fallen side, I figure that you can give me more specific information than what the devils have so Raynare do you agree?"

This decision was fairly monumental not just for Raynare but Yume as well, he was betting that being a part of Rias peerage would give him the clout that going after a single fallen wouldn't be worth the trouble for the Grigori. Explaining it to Bucho would be a bit more problematic but he had done good work today so she might be feeling generous.

"Yes…I want to live, I accept being your familiar" With this Taka gave a nod and turned to Ise and Asia who watching to two of them. "Ise you mind giving me another boost" Taka asked as while his wounds had been healed his stores were drained dry.

"Alright Taka but are you sure about this, Raynare's seriously dangerous you know can't trust her"

"Who said I'm going to trust her? the contract I'm using is powerful enough to lay several restriction on what she can and can't do, what's more" He directed this next part to the fallen still in chains "Hey Raynare just so you know if you do anything to make Ise or Asia think you're still a threat then I'm going to kill you ok so be nice"

The fallen could only nod dumbly as she watched Ise with his gauntlet glowing a bright green and send a large amount of power into the Pyromancer. Then in a show of power he melted the chains binding the fallen and etched an arcane circle around her with the magician familiar runes he had studied. Then forming a knife of fire he used of knife of fire not hot enough to cauterize the wound to cut open his hand and watched as blood pooled in it.

"Are you ready Raynare? Once this happens your life is no longer just your own, I will not kill you on a whim but I will spare you on one either. Everything that happens to you from now on with be of your own doing and if one day I burn you to ashes it will because you deserved it"

At this oath Raynare felt the burns still fresh on her body eat at her and knew if she did this her path was set, she would be a mockery to all fallen and be exiled by her kinds but it was the only path she had left so with a hesitant nod at him, Yume began the ritual

**Raynare of the Fallen Do You Accept being Bound to My Will and Power and Follow All Commands Made until I Release You**

"I Swear"

**Then Drink of My Blood And Suffer If Ever You Spill It**

With this the circle light up in blue fire and Raynare drank the pooled blood in his hand as Yume felt a strange pull and push in his energy

**As Promised As Witnessed So It Is**

With a sigh he wiped his blood stained hand on his pants and looked at his new familiar who had a fearful expression that he felt was very justified. If his contract worked as planned then she was basically his to command which brought up something he needed to do

"This is your first command Raynare" he stated as the fallen looked at in apprehension "Never will you strike at Me, Asia or Ise in any way shape or form either directly or indirectly without our express, conscious and acknowledged consent"

He felt a tingle as he sensed something settle on Raynare and judging by her expression she felt it as well but just in case….

Without a warning he sent a ball of fire at the fallen which she just managed to avoid shocking those present. He watched impassively as the fallen rolled on the ground and came up with anger and hate in her eyes as she formed a spear in her hands

"You…son of a bit-GRAHH" She screamed as she collapsed on the ground, the half formed light weapon shattering.

'Enough' he thought through the familiar connection he had and instantly the pain coursing through Raynare stopped

"WH..Why" She asked as Ise and Asia silently did the same thing

"I'm sorry for that Raynare but I had to test the magic myself, I've never made a familiar contract much less a strong one like this…Asia could you please heal the rest of her wounds" He asked feeling very tired all of a sudden

This was supposed to make him more humane but it didn't feel like it, so despite it very likely being a mistake, he knew what his next order had to be

"This is your second command" He directed to the Fallen who looked at him with naked fear "If ever I truly seek to take your life either directly or indirectly, any restrictions to not attack me or escape are removed and you may not follow any of my commands until I no longer seek to kill you"

Everyone there understood what he was giving her. If Raynare ever thought that he was genuinely trying to kill her then she was free to either leave or kill him herself, it wasn't much but it was some reassurance and it was more than she expected and Taka saw some of that fear in her eyes diminished.

Still Aotaka couldn't help feel the weight of everything that had happened pushing on him as he was drained physically and emotionally and what's more there was still something that needed to be done

He waited until Raynare had been healed before bring up a little issue

"Alright everybody" He called to gain all their attention "I'm really tired and I think that applies for all of us but we still have to deal with Bucho about you two"

At this Asia and though she tried to hide it Raynare as well looked worried, he could especially understand why Raynare was that way considering Rias had enough power to wipe her out with a single attack.

"Don't worry Asia, I'm sure that Bucho won't have a problem with you staying here" Ise comforted and he looked at Raynare like he wanted to say something but everyone knew that would be less than empty comfort even disregarding their history.

Within a few minutes Asia had her things and placed them next to the cross and crate of holy weapons which Taka was drawing a circle around, taking the time to refine it so that it wouldn't drain as much energy and with a flash of blue the luggage and magical tool were in Taka's basement.

"Alright I suppose we should go to Bucho now" Ise said since they had accomplished everything they needed

"Yeah guess so, I was planning on burning this place down but I really can't be bothered anymore, guess I won't be breaking any arsonist records, come along Raynare" He called at the fallen who was staying at a distance to avoid troubling Ise and Asia.

Taka started to leave when Raynare decided to ask once more

"What are you?" Taka halted and looked at his familiar with a blank face "You had white wings and light? Are you an angel hiding your power somehow? Is that why you interfered? How did an angel turn into a devil without falling? I don't understand!"

He could hide it but she had already seen him even if she didn't understand and that confused him how could she not know what he was? She was an angel surely….

"This is my third command Raynare, this topic may not be spoken or reference around anyone who does not already now. Currently this is the four of us, as for why I didn't fall from becoming a devil…well that is because falling is for angels and I am…was human"

Yume looked at her confused expression and saw that she really didn't understand which made no sense

"Raynare my father was a human but while I've never seen her, I believe that my mother was an angel and I got these from her" With this he released his white wings and saw Raynare looked at them in a mix of confusion and…envy?

"That's not possible" She said after a moment "What are you saying that humans and angels can't have relationship because Asia said…"

Raynare just shook her head and started mumbling something "Not that, it's rare for it to happen but yes Angels and humans can have relationships but the children aren't born **human**"

Aotaka started at this, his mind trying to understand what this meant

"Raynare if you lie to me about something like this." "I…I'm not, unlike fallen, the children of angel and humans are always angels and are raised in heaven under their parent. It's part of God's system. For it to be any other way doesn't make any sense…what are you?"

This question shook him and he wanted to know just what the hell was going on, was he some kind of abandoned angel? But he couldn't be considered saintly like angels were. He had experienced the seven sins like any other human and he wasn't any different physically before he got reincarnated by Bucho so again what the hell was going on!

He raised his head and looked at Raynare something indescribable in his eyes "Remember the third command Raynare" she nodded slowly and he turned to face Ise and Asia both looking at him in confusion

"Taka what going on?" Ise asked confused about what this meant and he wasn't the only one

"I…I don't know Ise. I thought this was just something I could figure out in some books somewhere but I know I'm at least part human. I have different eyes but I've got my dad's hair" He said pulling at the black mess on his head and trying to figure this out "I've seen pictures of my dad when he was younger and we look like brothers, he is my father but this doesn't make sense!"

The stress of everything started to build on Aotaka's head and he couldn't just get a hold of it, the part of him that despised the fallen wanted to erase Raynare for screwing with him but he knew she wasn't that dumb to lie to mine right after making their contract.

Seeing his friend looking more unsettled than he had ever seen Issei grasped the magician's shoulder and looked at him right in the eyes and spoke "We'll figure this out Taka alright, I'll asked Bucho for all the information on the angels and we'll find out what this means and I will help you deal with it even if we have to barge into heaven to find your mother to get some answers" Taka looked at the Red Dragon Emperor and then looked down at this hand which was being held by the Holy Priestess and found himself feeling centered.

"Alright" he said hoarsely, and a few moments later the four of them; two devil pawns, an expelled nun and a fallen familiar went towards Kuoh Academy to put an end to this wearysome day leaving behind a church almost entirely devoid of life…yes almost

"hehehe~ what an interesting shitty devil! This is going to be so much fun!"

Entering from the window that he was concealed behind, Freed Sellzan jumped in with an ecstatic grin on his face. His clothes were charred and he had several burns on his body from Taka's combination wind and fire attack but he didn't care! He had found a new interesting prey and was itching to bury his swords in it.

"Hmm I need to get something special to kill this mister devil~ I wonder if that old geezer Galilei can help me? I just can't wait~"

**TBC**

**Welcome to the end of On Burning Wings first arc **** Yes apparently Taka's family situation isn't as clear cut as he expected, I'm not sure if the part about all the children of Angels and humans being angels is canon but it makes sense in my mind or else there might be fridge logic were Angels either abandon the children to their human mates which should result in falling one way or another or they have their children in heaven as humans and watch them die in their point of view very quickly or maybe hybrid have longer lifespans than regular which might solve the issue. So basically Taka has some stuff to figure out which will get some spotlight in the third arc. In this chapter I'm most unsure about Taka first fight with freed who he tried to freak out like he didn't with Raynare though this time in a different way, Taka has a bit of a ham in him and like to play around in battle to throw off his foes. Raynare's survival and becoming a familiar is pretty controversial but I've got some ideas about how to use her and its part of setting Taka as an unconventional pawn for Rias as well as a way for Taka to learn more about Angels from someone that use to be one. This might cause a bit of a strain on the peerage and even Ise since he really hasn't forgiven Raynare...who knows? Oh and Asia will be turning into a bishop like in canon so that hasn't changed just the circumstances surrounding it. I hope you guys are enjoying my first fanfic and please review on what you guys think and any ideas you have. :)**


	5. Interlude-This is My Life Now

_**Interlude - This is My Life Now**_

Rias looked at the four people sitting in her club room and took a long sip of tea before setting the porcelain cup on the table and looking at the two who had just finished explaining themselves. One of them was frankly the source of the situation while the other simply made things even more chaotic with his 'help'.

Ise, she felt was completely unrepentant since his actions were all to protect the adorable nun and boys were all ways eager to go recuse a damsel in distress. While the girl wasn't really a member of the Fallen faction, taking her and depriving them of her sacred gear might upset some members of Grigori. Still in the end as her gear was not exceptional powerful or vital it was a small issue, especially if she agreed to what Rias' proposition.

On the other hand, Taka even with his stunted learning was savvy enough to have some knowledge of what his actions might cause. Honestly! Even if Raynare had agreed making a fallen the familiar of a devil was just asking for a light spear to the chest, she did not think the peerage itself was in danger but they could not be there for Aotaka at every moment.

He had already been attack once on a whim, what would happened if there was a concentrated effort against him? How would he survive? Did he not realize that many Kings would have abandoned a pawn rather than risk the direct attention of Grigori? She would not of course since even if he was a troublemaker he was still a member of her family even if he was still hiding something for her which was obvious.

There was no reason to risk himself by doing this from what she knew which meant that he wanted something from her. Apparently the reason was to know more about God's system but did he really think that a single low ranking fallen could give him significant information? The sacred gear ritual was interesting but she had no interest in it and Aotaka wasn't the power hungry type so she had to question why? And so she did

Aotaka looked at her bluish green eyes and calmly closed his eyes and decided to tell her the truth

He looked at the three who came in with him to explain themselves and felt that this wasn't something they needed to hear Issei and Asia since they were good people and Raynare cause she might try to use this against him

"Can you guys just wait outside for a moment?" He asked, which made the trio curious but Raynare would obey and Ise and Asia were a bit worried but trusted that he knew what he was doing and when they left Yume was left with the expect look of Rias and the rest of her peerage. Aotaka knew that his reason to learn more about god's system might not fly but he had two other reasons one that was false but reasonable and another that was…painfully true.

"I wasn't really comfortable talking about this with them listening, Ise and Asia are my friends and they have a…overly positive impression of me"

"Well you did save their life" Kiba stated feeling a bit uncomfortable listening to something that Taka didn't want the people closest to him to hear.

"Well yeah they have a bit of a bias" Taka relied with a grin which faded as he continued "The problem is that despite impressions, it's really not accurate"

"How so?" Rias questioned wondering exactly what was it that Aotaka felt he didn't deserve

"I admit I was able to do a lot of cool things this past week I got to beat fallen and come up with a plan to save Asia but I wasn't joking when I said I was weak, that circle could have failed if I had gotten my calculations wrong and my wins were just a combination of having a decent plan and arrogant or distracted opponents"

"You still show above average ability for a pawn Aotaka so I don't see the problem" Rias questioned

"Above average for a pawn" Taka murmured for a moment with a strange look before asking "If I'm above average now Bucho…what are you guys? What will Ise be when he actually learning how to use that game-breaker of his?"

This caused Rias and her peerage to look at themselves with a sense of…questioning before a quiet realization and once Taka saw that he continued

"You probably don't realize it but to me everyone here is a monster; Bucho, you and Akeno have enough power to get past any plan I've got, Kiba got a sacred gear and speed that exceeds mine and I know that Koneko is hiding something. Ise and Asia see me as someone strong but I'm not, I've been training for years and I got paralysed in my first fight and would have died earlier today if Ise didn't buy me some time but they still see me as the guy with answers"

Rias looked at him for a moment before asking "So the reason you made Raynare your familiar is because you think she can…be a substitute for your lack of strength?"  
Taka's lack of raw power is something that he had grasped from when he was just a human and while this reason was acceptable it wasn't true, at least not in a personal sense.

He wanted to protect his friends and while Raynare could help that wasn't a real factor. He would protect them regardless; if he ran out of power, he would just use his fists if those broke, he still had his legs and after that well…he didn't really need those brain cells regardless of Dohnaseek's advice. He was the one to make the oath and he had no interest in depending on Raynare to fulfil it, she may be his familiar but he wouldn't have her spend her life protecting the people she had wronged despite the delicious irony

"Aotaka…" Rias began "I do see your reasoning but your actions are not just putting yourself at risk, this might also place Ise and Asia at risk of attack from Fallen in retaliation…" She saw that this brought an involuntary grimace from the mage and was surprised that he had missed something like that.

'I didn't really consider that they would attack Ise since he's a Longinus user and they don't know how well he could use it so I hoped they wouldn't risk it…but just in case Asia can't live at my house like we planned and I've got to make Ise at least a credible enough threat that attacking my friends would be more dangerous than just getting me'

After he considered the possible threat and how to solve it, he came out of his musing and told them what he planned to do to prevent that particular threat

Rias nodded "That might work…I could help spread the information that Ise is the red dragon emperor and all of the three factions know what they can do and while I wasn't planning on training Ise in combat just yet, it's a good plan but are you sure that you want to risk it all for the power that an average fallen can give you"

Yume eased off his glasses and considered what he was going to say more than his weakness, more than his heritage, this trait of his bothered him the most and he didn't want those who saw him as something better to see it.

"Raynare may be average but the fact remains that not only did she survive that trap I left for her but she was also able to take me down before I knew what was happening despite being wounded. She's arrogant and sucks at close combat but I can't underestimate her, I got lucky 2 times…I'm not betting on a third"

This review of the fallen's skills didn't really seem to convince them and Yume didn't really think it would which meant it was time to tell them

"But that isn't really the reason…at least not the main one 'That drew their attention of course' Raynare survived my trap but she was the only one…2 fallen and 10 humans died thanks to my ingenious little trap. That what Raynare filled me in on…which is 12 more than I thought I would ever kill"

This made them wince and the part that Taka hated was that those deaths weren't the point he was trying to make

Gremory said softly "Ao…Taka-kun I'm sorry but as a devil, people like Fallen and Stray Exorcists are a threat. You shouldn't be ashamed for ending those who would take your life without hesitation"

Rias looked at Taka who was looking at the glasses he was holding in his hand, his inky black hair obscuring the azure orbs and she hoped she had gotten through to him. Then he raised his head and looked at her and the high-class devil had to hold back a flinch at the glacier like expression on his face

"I know that and I won't lose sleep over their death…at least I hope so but the problem…the reason I want them to leave is the simple fact that that those 12 lost lives could have very easily been 13 and I wouldn't have even known"

They looked at him with confused expressions excluding Koneko whose apathetic gaze changed into one of realization

"If Asia wasn't with freed…" She murmured and everyone heard, comprehension dawning on them as Taka looked at the clever cat with a bitter smile

"Then she likely would have come with everyone else" Aotaka finished "Looks like you win Toujou-sama but sorry I don't have a prize to give…I'll see if I can bring some sweets tomorrow"

Looking at him with a soft gaze as she couldn't imagine what he must be feeling knowing that he could have killed someone who was so kind and what worse having that person look at him as one of her saviours when he so easily been a slayer

"I could have killed her, burned her with ease… sure Ise wouldn't have awaken his Gift ability but I had enough power to lay something that could kill most of them maybe not the fallen but Asia didn't have any physical training, she likely would have been the first to die in the fire" He said in a dull voice as he closed his eyes and tried to avoid horrible images from coming into his mind

"So Raynare is…redemption for you?" Akeno asked and everyone there felt some small bit of sick humor at the idea of a Devil looking for redemption in a Fallen. It was a cosmic joke good enough to make God laugh himself to death

"I'm…not really sure how to describe it, I killed those people on a whim. It wasn't because they were going to hurt Asia, I was just so eager to test the power given to me that I didn't really consider anything other than looking back and watching the flames rise. I lost control…perspective and the universe decided to reward me for it by only killing my enemies. I only realized it when I saw Raynare and heard how she lost everyone. Asia and Ise don't seem to make the connection and I hope they won't, but even if the world won't raise a fuss…it's not like I can escape my head. As weird as it sounds I want Raynare to live so that I won't ever forget…so that I won't ever lose that kind of perspective ever again...I can't"

When Issei, Asia and Raynare entered the room they were struck by the sombre feeling shrouding the room and Ise looked at Taka for an explanation but a small shake of his head dissuaded him and then Taka shifted his head from Issei to Asia

"Sorry Asia…I just realized that it's probably dangerous for you to be living at my house since some fallen might want to take a shot at the crazy devil who made a fallen his familiar"

This brought a worried look from Asia who didn't want him to be at risk and a fearful one from Raynare who knew that if any of the fallen with 2 or more pairs of wings attacked them neither she nor Aotaka would have a hard time even surviving.

"Wi-Will you be alright Taka? Maybe I should stay so that I can heal you if they attack…" Asia said softly her fear of the fallen suppressed by her desire to help people. Seeing this brought back Taka's familiar easy grin and strengthened his resolve.

"Thanks for that Asia" He said lightly ruffling her golden hair with a gentle expression "But that would just put at you at risk for my decisions and I can't have that, still don't worry I put time in to improve the house's defences and set up a circle between there and her so I can get away quickly"

Seeing Asia and Ise still looking at him with worry in their eyes, he willed he could something other than say "I'll be alright, if I run into anything dangerous I'm not going to run into it alone. Trust me, I have no issue with running away with my tail in between my legs if I'm out matched." There a pair of small smiles began worked their way on Asia and Ise's faces and Taka knew his work was done

"Alright Taka, I guess I can trust that you know what you're doing…just don't do anything I wouldn't do" Ise said with a mock serious face

"Geez Ise that's horrible advice, I thought you were supposed to be my friend?"

They shared a laugh that released some of the long day's tension before Rias interrupted with a small cough

"I've accepted Taka-kun's decision and I hope that it will all work out for the best but if you run into any problems, please remember that your king is always hear to help" This drew a respectful nod from Aotaka and some hope to Raynare who feared that she would force him to break the contract and kill her but she might actually get out of this alive

"Now Asia-chan, since you're not living with Aotaka do you have anywhere else to stay? As my two pawns have decided to promote themselves to knights, I don't have any issue with you staying in my territory" At the small shake of the nun's head, Gremory decided it was time to make her offer

"Aisa now that you are no longer a member of the church and the fallen, I now wish to offer an invitation to join my peerage, if you accept you would be reincarnated a devil of the Gremory house and I would set up a place for you to live as I've done with the other members of my family."

This invitation surprised Asia and Ise while Taka was wondering what happened that Akeno, Koneko and Kiba's family that Rias had to support them. Is this what she meant by all of them having a story to tell?

Rias watched as Asia considered her offer, as a former member of the church, she still held faith in God which the King suspected might cause her to refuse it out of hand. Rias was encourage by the fact that she looked as if she was seriously considering it, looking at Issei and Aotaka who probably shattered any precognitions about devil she previously had with their actions.

"I…would I be able to go to school with Issei and Taka? could I b-be their friend" This statement from the nun made Taka and Ise look at her with a look that clearly said that she was their friend regardless of her decision

"Asia…the Gremory peerage aren't just friends we are a family and if you join us you will be part of that family as well. That is the Gremory way. That is my way"

Asia's gem-like eyes watered and but there was determination in them and with an unwavering voice she made her decision.

At Taka's Place

"Welcome to La Casa Azul, your bedroom is in the door to the right, breakfast is served whenever I feel like it and don't enter that door at the end of the corridor under penalty of extremely painful death…now how do you feel about pizza for dinner"

At this Raynare who was standing in the entrance of Taka's house looked at him with a nervous expression but Yume just waved for her to enter and she complied

"So how is this going to work…"Raynare asked with a bit of evident trepidation in her voice

Aotaka didn't answer the question immediately, instead he opted to walk to his house phone and order a 2 person pizza all the while having a contemplating look on his face. The fallen just looked at him warily not just because he was devil but because of what she…

"Alright you know that I want to know more about heaven's system and how you guys manipulate it, I know you're a low ranker so will just start off with the details of the ritual that makes the cross downstairs steal sacred gears."

Raynare complied explaining the symbol that needed to be place on the original sacred gear holder and the one who would be receiving it. She keep shooting Taka glances as she explained that as sacred gears were bonded to humans from birth removing them would as far as she knew always result in death. Yume had an impassive face at this having worked it out and while it was disappointing that he couldn't just get a sacred gear of his own the ritual did give him…ideas

"Taking a sacred gear kills because the person can't handle it leaving but what if it wasn't the entire gear? No…taking it piecemeal would probably just destroy it or make the ritual fail. Still the process is interesting, I wonder what I could do if I could just learn the specifics how it works?"

Raynare watched as the mage's musings degraded in short phrases that included the words 'they'll call me mad', 'politics' and 'potentially blasphemous'. All of which made her increasing wary of her new master and his erratic behaviour but she made her choice all she could hope was to survive what was coming.

Then after the pizza came and they sat down at his dining table to nom on some greasy cheap pizza which Taka did with gusto. He had exerted a lot of energy today and while Asia and Ise could heal his wounds and replenish his stores of energy they couldn't do a thing about the strain of pushing himself like that. So he just enjoyed the addicting taste of fast food which he tried to avoid since with no supervision it was just too easy to make it a bad habit, still now that he was a devil did he even need to worry about health problem? What was the lifespan of the average devil anyway now that the factions weren't in a state of warfare?

He noticed that Raynare was constantly glancing at him and he had to supress the urge to ask her to stop. He was a devil and even if she was now his familiar it wouldn't mean she would safe from him, in fact unless he actually tried to kill her only his conscience limited how he would treat her. All in all she had good reason to be frightened even if he was a just an average devil and not…whatever the hell he was

"Are you sure that you've never heard about human-angel hybrids? Even as just a rumour or something" He asked the fallen who was chewing a piece of pizza. After drinking a glass of soda to clear her throat she replied

"Never but…I'm just a low ranking fallen, even when I was an angel, I was just a grunt born to fill the numbers like the devils did with that evil piece system. Maybe one of the high rankers like those with 3 or maybe 4 pairs of wings would know for certain but I don't see why something like that would be hidden" They stayed silent for moment as Taka wondered not for the first time what the hell was going on? And what was he?

His dad didn't seem to care about religion either Christianity or Shinto, but he did have stories from them and other mythologies in his library. They were just the tales designed to teach people lessons and as the son like reading as much as his father, Taka learnt quite a bit about the details of the different religions even if he felt no special connection to them.

If his father was from the church or one of the other factions, he certainly didn't act like it paying no more or less attention to the Christian stories than any other mythology. In fact his books while set in a world of angels and devils, focused more on ordinary human characters and didn't share much resemblance to how the actual factions were represented.

All in all Taka wished that he had some hints as to his mother and his nature but nothing his dad said before his death stuck out.

'Come on dad you had to know I would find out mom was an angel eventually. Why didn't you leave information in your will, a series of clue hidden in your final novel, hell at this point I would settle for a mysterious stranger that leaves vague advice before eventually revealing themselves as mom in disguise'

Raynare looked at the pawn with a controlled expression trying to interrupt her currently thinking master and draw his attention. This may seem a bit much as Taka wasn't really the type of person to be cruel to someone in his power and Raynare could see that much but that didn't easy her worries.

The reason was simple, making a familiar of a creature with a fully sentient mind was normally only done by powerful magicians who understood the process much better than Taka did as a result the ritual had an effect that Taka didn't consider at that time.

It wasn't something as convenient such as a way for Raynare to break the conditions but it was useful in it's own way. When a familiar is made of a non-thinking creature the familiar bond usually makes the creature more effective by allowing the creature to feel their master's emotions with exceptional clarity.

And when Raynare was made into a familiar, while the ritual was more stringent that normal bindings, as a result of Aotaka's inexpert handling Raynare received the emotional connection to her master that Magicians usually don't bother using with sentient creatures.

As a result the familiar bond would all the fallen to feel her master's emotions with clarity and Raynare was a fair hand with manipulation. In fact this could turn out very bad for Taka as his emotions were now on full display to her regardless of how well he could physically hide them.

So why was Raynare so nervous despite this piece of 'good' fortune? Simple. The ritual made her feel Yume's emotions with perfect clarity which meant that ever since the ritual was completed and she realized what was happening she learnt exactly what he felt every time he looked at her. She expected to be feeling several things from the young mage; fear, arrogance, hate, and even lust despite what he had said when he made the offer.

But if these emotions existed they were overshadowed completely by one other as soon as he saw her

Hatred

Raynare expected negative feelings, she had almost killed him and his friends on two separate occasions so hate for what she had done was only natural but this was something else. Whenever he took the time to address her, she could sense just for a moment an instance of pure instinctive hate that he showed no sign of physically but which became apparently through their link.

This was like nothing she had ever seen or felt before. It wasn't something born out her actions against his friends or even that she was a member of a race that were the enemies of his. No this was a hate born out of seeing something that wasn't supposed to exist. That went against his very perception of the world and it frightened her.

She hated devils as she had fought them for years and saw them as her eternal enemies but this kind of impersonal hate frightened her. It was as if every time he saw her he had to stop and remember than _no _he wasn't supposed to kill her for existing. Was this his angelic blood doing this?

She didn't know but she had fought against fallen before becoming one herself and knew that this wasn't something Angels felt, if they did then any Angel that faced a fallen would fallen themselves. But this hybrid can't fall, he lived life like humans always do full of small sins every day, but it didn't change his wings from that pristine white or his holy power from that pure light. She knew that much from the attack of light and fire that he struck her with that unlike fallen his power was as untainted as any angels and she hated him for it.

How dare he be born unable to fall, a gift even Michael the first hand of god did not have. She fell because she had _chosen _to follow Azazel over obeying **Him** and while she didn't regret it nothing could stop the hole that all fallen feel after being cast out. In Raynare's opinion that was what really separated them from those who didn't fall, they had to indulge in the things that made them fall to fill that loss that all of them felt. Azazel studied god's system and the sacred gears, Dohnaseek sought endless battle and she wanted to serve Azazel-sama to the best of her ability and gain his love

This human didn't feel anything for **Him** the most important people in his life were the two sacred gear wielders and what he felt for them was different than what she had felt for **Him. **He cherished her former targets but it wasn't in the subservient manner that angels and faithful humans did, it was much more simple and effortless like everything in human life.

How could she not hate him for having all the advantages of angels without their greatest fears though she didn't understand why she had never heard of them before? Was he some kind of glitch in God's system? A one in a billion chance that even **He** couldn't account for?

"Yo musing is my thing get your own" Aotaka interrupted, watching with a sense of amusement as she flinched and realized that he was done thinking and had been looking at her all this time.

'How? Did I really not notice him even with this link? How do I cope with this? I can't manipulate him like I did with Ise and he'll probably just kill me after he learns everything I know'

Or would he? That order he gave her pretty much gave her an out in life threatening situations but that fact was that he was a better fighter than she was, in terms of raw power they weren't too different but she knew from their past battles that she was outmatched.

It was something that she had seen before in some of her comrades who had an instinct for battle that surpassed the average fallen, for some like Dohnaseek it was due to numerous past battles but for Yume he was trained but inexperienced in battle. Yet he had a feel for violence that made her uncertain of victory even if he didn't have allies to call on that outmatched her completely.

She had traded a certain doom for an uncertain one and did know if it was the right choice, she had abandoned her people of their enemy and a master who she couldn't predict or manipulate

Taka after taking both their plates and washing them decided to deal with how Raynare would fit in his life.

"So first things first, I think we both know that I can't trust you enough to just leave you here. Who knows what kind of mischief you would get up to" He said with a small smile which Raynare could sense held genuine amusement

'That just makes it even weirder. Does he not think that I'm a threat? Or does he just find some twisted humour in everything?'

"So what do you want me to do? I am your loyal familiar after all" She asked with a bit of sarcasm as a test to gauge just how their relationship was. Taka did look or feel the slightest bit offended so she took that as a good sign.

The question was also mostly genuine as from what she knew familiars usually take care of their master's chores which was not something she had much experience in. He had probably already guessed that so he would probably want her to write down what she already knew about god's system which would be a pain.

"I've talked about this a bit with Bucho and came up with something for you to do during the day. So get your uniform pressed and pack your bag cause you've got school tomorrow" He revealed with an enormous smile

"What! I'm centuries old what the hell could school teach me?" The fallen asked incredulously

Taka didn't immediately answer her simply shaking his head in a oh so disappointed manner

"Poor poor Raynare, let your much more cunning master enlighten you. I can let you stay here, not just because you're a danger but because what do you think your former allies will do once they realize that you are staying in a house with no real magical defences hmm?"

This question was rewarded with a rapidly paling Raynare as she considered just what they would do to her if she was found alone and undefended but if she went to school then

With a dry voice she asked "So…by going to school with those other devils I'll be more protected right?"

"Well kinda, you see Rias and the peerage don't really care about your survival so the only protection that you'll get from them will only be circumstantial." Seeing the confused look he elaborated "While the peerage won't defend you, they also won't allow other fallen to just invade their territory. As a devil's familiar you're allowed in the Gremory-Sitri territory, the other fallen however aren't, but that's as much protection as you're going to get."

She looked a bit reassured as most fallen wouldn't risk a direct attack on the territory of such powerful devils.

"So what will we be doing when there isn't school" she asked

"I already spend time at the occult club after school and during weekdays so I'm planning on setting up a permanent teleportation circle between here and there. That way if anyone attacks here, I can get out quickly"

"What about me" She asked only to regret it as he gave her a shrug and look that seemed so cold and she could help but shiver at the impassive expression. She was a fool to put her fate in a devil once things went bad he wouldn't hesitate to leave to di….why were his lips twitching?

She then sensed a growing sense of amusement from their link and realized that he was screwing with her. As Taka's grin became pronounced as he realized from Raynare's annoyed huff and crossed arms that she figured it out he decided to just tell her

"I'm not surprised you don't know but it's pretty easy for a master to summon their familiar to their side, as long as I can get somewhere safe you'll be alright"

"Now Rias gave me some stuff to fill out that I'll email to Sona tonight so that she can set things up, I've already decided that you'll be in my class so that me and Kiba can keep an eye on you just so fill out this form and let me know when you're done."

Aotaka wondered just what the hell he was going to do to protect his home. Even with his increased power he wasn't capable of putting some kind of barrier over his home, hell he didn't think even Rias could pull of something like that and have it block any serious attack. So he needed to be more subtle which meant things that would rather than defend would deflect, there were certain spells that would conceal his home such as illusions which some of his new allies might know of.

'Well since everyone who was with Raynare died, there isn't really any one to tell Grigori that she betrayed them. I'm not going to be banding it about but it will spread, I've probably just a month or 2 before they find out through spies or just gossip. Still I should have enough time to hide this place from any querying eyes maybe Sona can help after she finishes tearing me a new one for all this trouble I'm giving her' he thought with a chuckle before noting that Raynare was handing him the filled out sheet.

Raynare then began looking around the house that she would be staying at during her time as a familiar. It was a decent place looking like a normal human dwelling with tasteful furniture and shelves filled with well used novels. There was a living room with a TV and couches for viewing as well as a desktop setup to the side.

'Well if the room he gives me is something like this, as least the living situation will not be a proble-Graaah!'

Her mind felt fire run through it and she instinctively turned towards the source, Yume looking at her sheet with a strange expression. Raynare felt fire-laced anger and an almost incredulous rage that she knew was directed at her from her master, this combined with the resurgence of the instinctive hate that he had for her made one thing clear to her.

'He's going to kill me and I have no idea why'

She struggled to control her expressions as the magician walked towards her with the sheet held in a firm grip and when he faced her, Aotaka took one last look at the paper and asked her in a calm voice that didn't fool her

"Yuuma?"

"What?" She asked not being able to comprehend his words

"Your alias as school will not be Yuuma Amano that is the name of the person who deceived my friend and tried to kill him, my friend who just spared your life not two hours ago. Are you trying to insult Ise by sticking with that kind of name Heaven's Evening Daze*? Want to remind him of what you were planning to do to him on that sunset afternoon every time he sees you?"

"N-no" She stuttered feeling the trapped heat turn into a cold anger as Aotaka closed his eyes and let out a breath from his nostrils

"Well if you can't be sensible enough to choose something smart I'll choose something for you…Ochiru Ame, 'Falling Rain' suits you don't you agree Raynare" He said with a blank expression and received an equally black nod from the still fallen

"Alright I'll be sending it to Sona and she should have the things you need sent over tomorrow so we're done for today but Raynare remember to think before you do things, if you piss of my friends I'm not going to protect you" He said leaving the Fallen alone in the living room to consider just how badly she had screwed up

'God this is aggravating, I really shouldn't get that angry even if she needs to watch what she says.' Taka thought grumpily his anger fading as he left the fallen's presence. With a clear mind he realized that even when he thought he had a grip on the mental effect that fallen had on him, a shock could make him slip up and over react. When he saw that stupid alias that she had put down, a fire filled him that didn't just seem metaphorical.

Still it was good that he could get a hold on it and channel that anger into something less dangerous like a spiteful pun. 'This only reaffirms that I need to get a hang on this hate I have, it isn't exactly irrational considering I'm now a devil but…that kind of anger and hate isn't something I'm used to…'

Taka was just a teenager but even he knew that righteous anger and instinctive hatred was a bad combination. He didn't know what he might do if he ever lost control but it wouldn't be good and he wasn't naïve enough to think that it would ok just because Raynare was an enemy. If he lost control he knew he would regret it and he would rather the inconvenience of an inconsiderate fallen for some control over whatever his angelic blood was doing to him

He email the information to Sona on his laptop and wondered just how he was going to deal with what the future had to hold. It had been about a week and he had changed becoming something different from the drifting magus hiding in plain sight. He had friends, obligations and a family, that was his life now and he would protect it because that was what he had chosen to fight for

*Heaven's Evening Daze is the literal translation for Raynare's alias and references her identity as well as her plan to kill Ise at sunset. The new alias Falling Rain is just something I came up as a reference to her real name Rayn-are and her falling which I imagine is a sore spot for most fallen

**TBC**

**Welcome to a short interlude bridging the first and second novel of Highschool DXD. Next chapter will see be focusing on training as well as the first appearance of Riser and Ravel, for those of you who've asked I've thought up a way to include Ravel in future arcs and I hope you'll enjoy it. This chapter is pretty much for establishing Taka and Raynare's relationship which is one I think will be pretty interesting to see progress. I've got ideas for how Raynare can grow and even thought up a way for her to be important in coming Arcs. Also as an Easter Egg I've included a line from one of my favourite Fanfic as an ending to this chapter so let's see who in the comments can spot it. Review on what you think and what you think I need to improve on.**


	6. To Burn A Phenex

_**To Burn a Phenex**_

In a forested area Issei Hyoudou slowly made his through the dense brush, the only light being the city in the distance where he lived. He estimated that it would take about an hour or two to reach the city limits but that wasn't his objective…no his purpose laid hidden in the shadows a vague threat that could strike from any distance.

'How did things come to this, it's a school night I'm supposed to be at home sleeping' He thought straining his sense to detect any movement in the forest. Twice he had freaked out over nothing more than small animals but he couldn't lower his guard she was out there somewhere. He was wearing an old looking shirt with numerous holes in it and while it wasn't visible in the dark Ise felt painful welts beneath the shirt from previous attacks from Her.

As he entered a clearing, he couldn't hold back a grimace at the identity of his hunter, what she did to him not two weeks ago still hurt. He tried to ignore it but in quiet moments he couldn't help but fall into those memories and what he thought…he knew he had felt for her.

At moments like that he was glad that he had someone like Asia, blindly honest and pure who he could trust to always be kind and….there! His senses picked up something to the left and his body tensed as he slowly turned towards the bad feeling. He was about to call out when his instincts still fresh and new drove him to Summon his boosted gear and twisted to the side just as a pink spear of light raced towards him.

His arm rose towards where the spear was coming but too slow, his hasty attempt to block with the gauntlet failed and the spear struck true, stinging Ise with its force before shattering in fragments.

From the shadows she came her wings tucked in to avoid making any unnecessary noise and Issei avoided looking at her face as memories of it twisted into something terrifyingly cruel flashed before him.

"Well that was pretty good Ise you detected her attack and almost blocked it, if you didn't need the time to activate your gear you probably would have succeeded" a voice commentated as Aotaka came from the shadows dressed in dark blue which was not only one of his favorite color but also helped him blend in with the background.

Trailing behind him with a mane of gold was Asia Argento, new bishop of the Gremory peerage with a worried look on her face

"Are you alright Ise? Did the spear hurt you before it broke?"

Giving Raynare a glance Taka commented blandly "It shouldn't have done any real damage if you held back on most of the power like I asked Raynare" who was trying to avoid attention in this group of people who had all been wronged by her

"I did, at least as much as I could while still maintaining a light spear" She said defensively

"I'm alright Taka, her attack didn't even break the skin just left some annoying welts because of the light in them" Ise said as Asia still ran her emerald glowing hands around him healing the damage from their training in a matter of seconds

"Well that's good, since I've never really come up with a training program I thought this might be a waste but even with restricted use of your gear you picked up dodging fairly quickly…maybe it's because it's night" The mage said looking up at the moonless sky.

"Or maybe I'm just awesome" Ise said with a cocky grin that turned annoyed when Taka just snorted in response

"I seems to recall you getting hit like ten times in the first half-hour even though Raynare didn't bother hiding"

Normally Raynare was an upfront striker who depending on the speed of her throws to take down her opponents but after Ise started to adjust to her attacks without even using his gear Taka decided to give her some advice.

"Listen Raynare the throwing spears might have worked when you were only fighting low-class devils who could be taken out with a lucky hit but now our enemies are likely to be both stronger and lacking that weakness to light you depend on."

"So what am I supposed to do, throwing spears is what I'm good at. Not fighting up-close like you" She said with a small amount of aggression at his dissection of her fighting style

Taka just gave a shrug which made Raynare's annoyance grow before he ran his hair through his messy hair and elaborated.

"It's not that there's something bad with attacking from a distance, in fact with my close up style it'll mesh well…How about this, both time we fought, the serious blows you landed were when I was distracted…" He said with a bit of a grimace at the memory "Those did major damage completely different from your normal telegraphed ones and I didn't see them coming even though my senses are pretty good… especially when it comes to light attacks"

"So what you think I should only attacking from behind? That not a realistic fighting style" She said, especially considering that the enemies they were like to face in the future would probably focus on the traitor.

"Not from behind…at least not just from behind but striking where your opponent's guard is low is reasonable especially when I'll be facing them up-close distracting them with my fists. When you're alone if you can distract your opponent with telegraphed attacks and attack them with a surprise attack…how good are you with changing the shape of your attacks?" he questioned trying to get a better grasp of her abilities

The familiar looked at Taka contemplatively before answering.

"Usually when I make the shape of my light weapons it's to something simplistic like a spear, If I need to making a sword isn't much more difficult but the more detailed the weapon is the hard it is to make."

At this information Aotaka stayed silent for a moment thinking about when he had made gauntlets using his blaze armament that resembled Ise's boosted gear. Other than that he had used the ability to make simple constructs like staves so he could understand what Raynare was saying as apart form that type of instinctive creation making complex weapons would be inefficient. He would still practice and see if he could find a work around but for Raynare who used spears for centuries he saw no reason to change that.

Finally he had come up with a way for Raynare to increase her ability to strike unseen by having her participate in training Ise's reflexes and situational awareness. This gave her the opportunity to practice striking at an opponent from their blind spots and hiding her presence and power from someone looking for her.

"So why did we do this without my gear again?" Ise asked as he deactivated the Longinus to conserve his stamina. This training wasn't very strenuous since it required mostly intense focus than physical exertion though for Ise it still drained him to do that kind of continuous concentration.

"Well I've been thinking about that sacred gear and I realized even though its ability is broken it's also hard to really use effectively"

"What do you mean" Ise asked looking at his left arm and remembering how it allowed to face Raynare and Freed despite them being more powerful and skilled.

"Well…remember when you fought Freed? You were pretty bashed up and I know Freed was in a pretty similar condition but at the beginning of you fight who got the best hits?" Seeing Ise's face as confirmation of his theory Taka continued.

"Yeah I'm betting that if Freed took you seriously at first he would have taken you out before you boosted enough to be a threat. You see that the gear's main issue isn't really the stamina consumption but that you need time to build up your power. Stamina training is also important since the gear uses it up with every boost but if you can't survive long enough then that point is moot."

Ise crossed his arms and thought about how he couldn't avoid Freed's opening blows and how the light's poison actually drained his stamina more than the gear did. "So by doing this training, I should be able to train my reflexes so that I don't waste my stamina being injured and can avoid attacks until I've gathered enough power right?"

After nodding Taka decided to give a bit more elaboration on the exercise "Yeah I figured that I should make it so that the exercises would suit you and make it easier for you to train your instincts. I don't really feel a difference but you're more active and energetic in the night so training now gets a better results. Plus using the light spears will help because it stand out in the dark and devils can sense the light instinctively so when you do get hit even if it doesn't do much damage, your body tries harder to avoid it."

"Yeah I get the idea…but I'm not sure that it worked, I thought I was doing better but that last time I thought I was sensing something but I was attacked from the opposite direction so…" Ise trailed off with evident disappointment but Taka just trailed off and looked at the place that Ise sensed something curiously before walking into the brush.

A moment later the trio in the clearing heard a bit of a chuckle coming from that location and Taka returned holding a pink spear of light in his hand. As one they all turned to face Raynare before Ise with visible discomfort asked "So you put that there to distract me and make it easier to hit me"

Unable to avoid a direct question the fallen responded "Yes…just attacking wasn't working anymore since you were so on guard so I tried to distract you by placing a spear with concentrated light in a different direction"

Ise nodded at the explanation a bit more confident that his senses weren't wrong just mislead before turning away while Aotaka just looked at his familiar a bit intrigued at the deception. It which wasn't really his style but Raynare felt a sense of approval through their link which reassured her that her master wasn't completely biased against her despite the many reasons he had to be.

"By the way Raynare, how is that thing I made working out? It should've be useful in letting you get used to manipulating light in smaller amounts" Taka asked looking at the small arcane markings on her hands.

"Yeah it's harder to use my light but in this case it was useful and I can focus on the speed of my shaping instead of on power" She said though some part of her mind thought that the magical runes that Yume had placed on her simply made it hard for her to defend herself.

This was something that Taka had come up with to help with their potential fallen enemies by focusing the natural light inside her into a defensive ability. The idea was similar to how many higher level beings can nullify attacks from weaker ones without even trying simply due to a large gap in power. This should allow Raynare to have a higher resistance to light in exchange for a reduced amount of light to use for attacking. It would also make it harder to sense her fallen nature which would be useful which made Ise's progress more impressive when Taka thought about it

"You know I thought that we would be doing some kind of extreme training program. You know to help me get stronger but this is kind of…simplistic" Ise commented as they got ready to use the teleportation circle had to head to Taka's house.

Aotaka just looked at him with evident amusement "Ise I kinda get where you're coming from but that kind of training isn't much help when you're dealing with someone who's never even done any sports" Pausing for a moment to appreciate Ise's amusing tears at his friend callous evaluation, Taka continued "physical conditioning takes a while and so I think it's probably better to get you used to fighting, any increase in strength will make your gear more effective but I think it's better to do this first…hey why don't you join the swim team with me? Swimming is pretty good for exercising the entire body and it's not going to pack on muscle quickly but it should be good to start with."

Ise thought about the offer for a moment. He had made the decision to improve so that he could help his friends like Taka. If swimming could help then he wouldn't say now plus now that he thought about it…being part of the swim club had one major advantage over other clubs…the girls!

Taka felt that something was wrong when Ise had that smile that took over approximately 80 percent of his face and his subconscious screamed to abort but come on what could go wrong?

* * *

"Well Aotaka Yume, I've got complaints from each female member of the swim club about the antics of certain new memeber" Sona said to a blank faced Pyromancer who was inwardly wondering just how he was going to get out of this.

"Alright I've actually stopped Ise from peeping on the girls while they're changing so the worse he's done is ogle them while they're swimming which is actually better than what he's done with those other two perverts. Besides he needs to do some physical training so that he can get his skills up to par…" He let the implication of their potential enemies say the rest.

Sona gave a sigh before setting back into her customary stern face "I have noted that overall the actions of that Trio have decreased but Ise's still have a negative effect on the swim club and their upcoming competitions so you need to do a better job of corralling Hyoudou-san"

Taka just closed his eyes and stretched out in the soft chair that he was offered, wondering how to calm down his sensei. Ise had been in the swim club for a couple of days and despite the sun weakening him, his fellow pawn had showed pretty good persistence especially considering the spars they had afterwards, though that might due to the girls in swimsuits.

After a minute his piercing blue eyes opening with a gleam in their depths "Alright how about this. Hyoudou and I will participate in the upcoming swimming competition. Even in the day Ise's stronger than the average human so he can do well and I was pretty good even before my reincarnation"

"I thought you didn't have any interest in swimming competitively?" Sona asked inwardly approving that Taka was doing more and not just avoiding direct attention.

"Well there's not really a reason to avoid it since you guys already know and if it's really bothering the team I should do my part" he had no personal reason not to help and while he wouldn't call the swim club friends they let him basically use the pool as his personal exercise so why not?"

Sona thought about the offer and how the captain of the swim team would react. Taka had never participated in any sports competitions but he was good enough to exceed his peers with the increased strength of a devil.

"Alright I think that the team will approve of you taking a greater interest in their competition so let's put that issue aside for now and talk about your training" and Taka saw the king's lips curve into a small smile that promised nothing good.

He had avoided doing anything serious by focusing on the purely theoretical form of magic where Sona couldn't use her high-class demonic power to crush him, instead she was limited to just brow-beating him with the gaps in his magical education though this was lessened by the novel ways in which he used his powers because of those gaps now however….

'Looks Sona not satisfied with just hitting the books and is looking for something more…punchable I need to throw her off' Taka thought as Sona shifted her now glowing glasses

"Um Sona I think I should go and tell Ise about the upcoming swim meets and…why is the floor glowing?" he finished before he vanished in the light of teleportation magic and appearing in a forest area similar to where he trained Ise. Then he fell straight in his ass as the chair didn't take the trip with him but he looked up to see that Sona did follow along with Tsubaki and Saji. Analyzing the situation for a moment lead him to ask

"Really? Offering a comfy chair after a long day with a hidden teleportation circle on it just to make sure I can't escape, isn't that going a bit too far?"

Sona scoffed before answering "I wouldn't have to go this far if you would just accept that this was going to happen one way or another, you say that you need to get stronger well this will help you get some experience fighting diverse opponents"

Taka folded his arms and looked at the Sitri's Queen and Pawn; Tsubaki had the same controlled expression that she and Sona always shared while Saji just looked annoyed to be there which he could get.

He couldn't beat Tsubaki as she not only out powered him by a large margin and her reverse magic was something he was unfamiliar with plus she had a weird feeling to her that he couldn't describe but felt distorted somehow. Way too many variables to account for.

Saji was a maybe but while he couldn't sense any large amount of demonic power there was something about him that seemed familiar somehow. Still compared to what he expected from Sona this was fairly ordinary and benign which meant he had to be on his guard.

"Well…I suppose that while I can't beat a queen yet I should still get the experience and it'll be interesting fighting a fellow pawn, Ise and I don't use our abilities in our matches so why not." With a shrug he got up and headed to the middle of the clearing and Saji followed with a determined look.

'This guy fought a fallen before he even became a devil so this will be dangerous but he doesn't have a sacred gear so I've got to show what a pawn of Kaicho can do!' With this he activated the sacred gear on his arm which instantly drew the attention of his opponent who had a look of surprise and…familiarity?

"A sacred gear huh? Hey Saji is that gear connected with…dragons?" Taka asked, the question shocking the other devils.

"Yes…you are correct Aotaka it is indeed a dragon type sacred gear how did you know?" Sona asked fixing her glasses not expecting Taka to surprise her before the fight even started.

Taka tilted his head as he kept his eyes on the gear watching it like a haw…eagle "I don't know about the different types of sacred gears or dragons but I sensed something similar to Ise so I guess dragon sacred gears feel the same or something" he finished vaguely.

'So he's got skill at sensing as well? I didn't think it was possible to just feel the kind of sacred gear that someone had' Sona thought, it had some value and was fairly interesting but seemed too unspecific to be practical.

"Well I've seen three sacred gears so far so show me what yours can do Saji" He said wondering just what effect this new gear would have. Sacred gears seemed pretty diverse in their abilities but he wasn't too worried as he had a tool of his own to help even the odds, against devils at least.

His question was answered when Saji aimed the gear which looked like a black lizard attacked to his wrist and fired some string projectile at him.

Saji expected he would evade it, giving him an opening but instead Taka just stood there and let the absorption string attach itself to him and looked at it curiously "Soooo what does this do" He asked absently flicking the string.

"You let it hit you? I thought you were supposed to be some kind of fighting expert" Saji asked incredulously while Sona and Tsubaki just shook their heads. Taka wasn't taking this the slightest bit seriously.

"I don't know what you've heard but…huh?" Taka stopped and looked at the string with renewed interest "My energy's decreasing, that's an interesting effect but it's probably more effective when you've got allies stopping people from doing this" He said activating his Flame Armament Gauntlet Version and forming claws that he used to cut the string with the heated edge.

'Waa?! How did he cut through my string so easily? And what with that shape? I though he didn't have a sacred gear?' Saji thought getting into an instinctive defensive position at Taka who was now taking the initiative as he raced towards his fellow pawn.

Taka started with a few light punches with his right arm to test Saji's physical skills and noted that he had a bit of combat experience already allowing him to block them without losing his stance. Next Taka aimed a heavy blow with his gauntleted right arm and saw Saji commit to a focused defence in expectation of the great attack from the right.

An expectation that fell short when Taka changed the attack to a solid sidekick from the left catching Saji completely off-guard and into the dirt.

'This guy's like Ise focused on hand to hand combat so he doesn't expect kicks wait…' Taka looked down and saw another string attached to him but this wasn't for absorbing as before he could react Saji pulled it before he could recover from his kick stance and he lost his balance.

"Ouuff! That was annoying" Taka grumbled in the dirt before cutting the string with a release of flames through his leg that he focused into another flame armament and jumping back up as Saji recovered similarly though he did hold his side gingerly.

'Damn that bastard's kicks are no joke, that size and speed isn't fair But I don't think he seriously bruised anything'

After a moment though Saji seemed to recover and got back in his stance prepared for any more surprise attacks but Taka decided to instead stick to utilizing normal straight punches to pressure the Pawn. Keeping an eye out for any strings and avoided any committed attacks that could be taken advantage of. So while there wasn't a large gap in their actual fighting skills, Aotaka's large build gave him a strong physical advantage over Saji.

Inwardly Taka considered the fight 'This is going well, he's got stamina but doesn't seem to know any magic so if I just keep' "Permission to promote granted!"

Sona's voice rang through the clearing followed by a second of pure silence before Taka gave her an incredulous look 'Oh…oh no!'

Realization set in but before Taka could focus on his foe, Saji with a pleased smile cried out "Promotion Queen!" and Taka's senses showed a clear increase in strength emanating from the pawn 'Well I'm right fucked aren't I' was all he could think before he was hit in the chest with the strength of a rook and sent flying

Recovering in mid-air thanks to his wings Taka was able to control his descent landing in a crouch and faced the promoted pawn with eyes of azure jewels that showed no pain at the near rib cracking blow just intense focus.

Promotion was a serious game changer, being a queen was putting a lot of stress on Saji but it allowed him to change the game with a single blow. With a thankful smile at his Kaicho he raced forward at knight speed towards Taka who didn't bother to hold his ribs instead using the pain to focus.

'That speed isn't quite at the same speed as Kiba if I can just….now!' With an increase from a burst of flames and screaming instincts the mage dodged a strike aimed right for his chest. Focusing on his gauntlet and the unused energy on his right leg Taka's minds cobbled together a plan that would be simple but effective.

As Saji raced towards him once more Taka didn't raise his fists in defiance instead just as the new Queen reached his range the Pyromancer stomped the ground with his right leg and a wave of flame spread over the ground.

'Damn! That's hot' Saji thought stumbling back his feet looking downward to see them lightly burned then he raised to see Taka flying towards him on devil wings enhanced with flames flaring from his feet and with his left arm covered in an orange gauntlet that he drove his fist right in Saji's stomach

The blow carried incredible force pushing him back but Saji focused on the rook aspect and refused to fall taking the strike despite feeling the damage through his entire body. "That won't work!" he growled in a firm voice with a confidence that he didn't feel. He wouldn't back down to any foe especially not in front of Kaicho!

While Taka wasn't fooled by the bravado he did sense that the person in front of him won't fall to anything less than his best so with a small smile he opened the same fist he had struck and said in a calm but strong voice.

"**Blaze Burst"**

And a single ray of pure orange heat shot out from his extended palm sending the promoted pawn flying backwards with a harsh fire burning his chest 'Damn it' was all Saji thought before the dark took his senses.

A single moment of calm fell over the clearing as Aotaka looked at his fellow pawn.

"That…was interesting" Sona said drawing an unamused stare from Taka at her understatement and even a look from Tsubaki. Not only did he have an attack powerful enough to beat a queen but to also utilize his wings so soon?

"I was wondering what you would do but letting him promote to Queen just when I thought I was going to win? Looks like Akeno was right when she said she found a kindred spirit" Taka said dismissing the drained Flame Armament on his arm as well as the one on his leg

Ignoring Taka's comment "Your control over your fire is greater than I thought even with what Rias said about **that**" He couldn't help cringing at her tone, when he had gone to school the day after his bout of pyromania Sitri had chewed him out thoroughly and spat out an extremely humbled mage.

"I picked up that attack from something that Ise can do using his boosted gear, it drained most of the power that I put into the Armament but…I needed it to take him down" He said looking at the downed Saji now being healed by Tsubaki

"Saji is a valuable member of my peerage. He has a lot of potential that he is only beginning to tap into"

"Kinda like Ise" Taka murmured thinking of his Longinus using friend as he looked at the other dragon gear user.

The King and Pawn both turned to see a now moaning Saji who was slowly getting back up. After a moment of looking around in a dazed state the blond saw Taka and as realization set in a sad look came over his face as he walked towards them.

"I…lost" He said drawing a look of exasperation from Taka, he had to deal with this every time he took down Ise before he could boost enough times to overpower the mage.

"Saji there's no reason to angst, I beat Ise yesterday and his sacred gear is as overpowered as it gets. It's not your fault that I'm just too awesome" he finished with a shrug

"I just thought that since Kaicho needed four pawn pieces to make me part of her peerage I could handle you."

This comment drew a look of confusion from Taka before he commented "Why would that matter? The amount of pieces used just shows your potential, Ise took 7 pawn pieces to reincarnate but right now he's pretty much the weakest fighter in Bucho's peerage.

This tidbit of information drew a shocked look from Saji which he could understand but what was strange was that Sona and Tsubaki had the same.

"You only took one pawn piece to become a devil?" Saji asked incredulously "that can't be right!" and the King and Queen nodded in agreement

Aotaka ran his head back to that night and how he was revived before he remembered "Oh…yeah I wasn't revived with a regular piece, Gremory had a mutation piece that she used to make me a devil though I don't know how much it was worth."

"So your potential is unknown…" Sona said "Looks like you will be a variable in the upcoming rating games"

The unfamiliar term stuck out to Taka "Rating Game? What is that? Some kind of competition that new devils have to do?"

"She hasn't told you? Well I trust Rias will inform you when the time comes, it isn't something you'll have to participate in for now but it is something that for Rias' entire peerage to do not just you"

'Must be some kind of team competition then' Taka thought before checking his ribs and noting that the pain was fading, he had avoided a clean hit by instinctively back stepping away just before the rook level punch hit so his ribs just had some light bruising. It was a pretty good spar and while he never had to pull out any tools or all or nothing techniques, Saji was an interesting sparring partner with impressive durability.

"Well that was informative, I've been interesting in Promotion but never really had time to try it out with Bucho. I'll ask her just to get a feel for it since I should be able to handle the strain, can you fire up the portal Sona?" He asked

"Not just yet" Sona said with a blank face that didn't seem ominous in the slightest…really

Aotaka just looked at her with some trepidation, he might not in bad condition but that fight had been pretty intense and he didn't think he could take on Tsubaki who was an actual Queen well versed in her capabilities.

"Sona I really can't take on Tsubaki I'm man enough to admit that she'll crush me so yeah no thank you" Taka said with his arms crossed in a X position

Sona just straightened her glasses once and did something he did expect…she agreed "I have no intention of makes you fight Tsubaki after seeing you handle someone with a Queen's capabilities, no…. now I wish to see how you'll handle someone would clearly out-classes you"

This confused him, he could sense that in terms of power the gap between him and the queen was comparable to that of Raynare and previous human self. There were people who had much greater amount of power Rias was one, Akeno as well but they weren't here he would sense them which only left…

"Oh fuck me" Was all he uttered towards the Devil before extending his hand forming a circle to his own teleportation circle. Even if it would drain him it would worth the cost. But before it could even properly form he had to jump into the air to avoid the wave of water that nearly crushed him.

"Sona this isn't funny" He cried as he used the black wings to avoid blasts of water that could crush his bones.

"I know that it isn't funny but that fight with Saji showed that you were holding back, I mean really letting him attach his Absorption Line to you just to see what it does? I thought you were clever than that."

"That was a spar" He defended "there was no reason not to see what he could do, I thought this was about letting me see what other type abilities were out there."

"There are smarter ways to find out. What would you have done if the string couldn't be cut?'

"I don't know maybe channel fire through it and use it as way of attacking Saji?" This probably wouldn't work as the string wouldn't conduct the flame but the quick planning was admirable

"Well if you can come up with a plan for that then let me see what you can do for this" She said sendng multiple hawks at him which drew a very annoyed look from the Pyromancer

"Alright Miss Sitri but if you want to hunt a hawk then you've got to be wary" He mutter under his breath as his eyes noted her attacks which he avoided with a little wasted movement as possible. He wasn't going to waste his energy trying to match each one of her blows no this would require more….

He quickly formed the now familiar orange armament around his arms each one holding a large portion of his reserves. Like a stone he dropped from the sky falling headfirst towards the earth evading the attack that sent at him, not even bothering to move from her starting position.

With a flair for flying that surprised Sona as new Devils normally needed months to adjust to using wings, he straightened the fall into a low swoop at her with a foot long stave forming in his left hand. All of the armament's energy poured into that one construct.

'Sona's a king they don't get any advantages which is why Akeno is technically stronger than Rias. She'll be easier to damage and like Raynare focuses on long range attacks. I guess in battles, Tsubaki probably compensates normally with close range fighting.'

As he neared the king, his wings eating up the distance between them in a matter of second, the mage suddenly diverted to avoid the lions and wolves that she had created. Fine let her create beasts to guard the land, her little birds were just an annoyance and he could avoid the blasts of water. He could tell that she wasn't taking him seriously and considering that he hadn't even used any attacks the same could be said for him.

In a moment he continued a pattern of swooping towards Sona only to abort the attack in the face of her water creations. Then after gaining a grasp of the facsimiles' capabilities he changed that pattern swinging his stave at the oncoming water lion and while the stave wasn't close enough to touch it, the thin blade of concentrated flame emitted from it end was.

Taka had noted that he could use the weapons formed of his Flame Armament as a way of controlling his fire to a greater and quicker extent, it was not a stable creation as the blade was already fading but the speed of creation and low magic cost made it a dependable ability.

Sona watched as her guardian was sliced in half destabilizing the lion creation. But her face was impassive as with a thought the other creations congregated on him. At this sight Taka's face showed nothing as his eyes flickered to the beasts. Tracking their movement, as soon they entered desired range he went from his low flight into a controlled roll on the ground. When he came to a stop only a few meters from Sona, the creations were only a single lunge away. Then the stave's end began to glow not forming another blade but instead burning intensely like a flare

"**Searing Sphere"**

With a swing the mage was covered in a dome of fire, a barrier that fuelled by all the energy left in the stave which was just enough to turn the attacking creatures into a heavy steam. Then using a quick push of wind magic Taka spread the stream around the clearing concealing the area and himself.

This brought a small smile from Sona who ignored the calls of concern from Saji and was instead trying to find Taka. His using a combination of both their magic to help him conceal himself was impressive but a high-class devil wouldn't be taken out just by that.

She created a circle of water around her and with a gesture the clump of water turned into bullets that shot out in a circle. Sona grew suspicious as no cries of pain, shock or even alarm came from around her then remembering his previous use of flying she looking up to see Aotaka in the air.

His right arm was still clad in the armament but the orange glow was fading as the energy was drawn to his hand with his fingers outstretched in shaking hooks as something small but glowing bright blue formed in the centre of his palm.

Before Sona could react however the projectile was fired at her as Taka's arm dropped to the side spent of all it's energy. She fired a large wave of water to intercept the bullet as it headed towards her but the attack did not stop piercing the hasty barrier. The flame too concentrated to even bother clashing with the attack.

Taka watched as the projectile raced towards the King in fascination 'Come on I bought enough time to make you with the steam trick work work Work!'

But the Sitri Heiress would not back down from this as an enormous amount of water formed a shield In front of her and Taka watch as she used the same technique he did condensing and spinning the water into a circular shield that combined both impressive control and raw power into a barrier and as Taka saw something he could never do all he could say about it was

"That Isn't Enough"

And as Sona saw the incoming attack just before it hit her shield, she noted that she wasn't the only one to take their opponent's technique and the projectile was not in the form of a simple bullet but that of an Azure Predator diving at its Prey

"Striker of Sky **Blue Beak**" Taka called with a wide grin as the two elements clashed in an explosion of power that he could feel through the air.

'That shield couldn't have protected her entirely, that was my best attack there's no way she-IS THAT A DRAGON!'

Taka was wrong it was three dragons made of water racing out of the steam, they were just clumped together though that didn't change the fact that it was an attack that would completely screw him over

'Oh COME ON! Did she launch that attack as the Hawk impacted her shield to blast through it? DAMN IT SONA'

Aotaka saw the attack and while he had a fair chance of escaping he couldn't, not for something stupid like honor but because Sona had faced his most destructive attack and beat it through a simultaneous defence and offense and while he didn't have enough power to beat her he damn well wasn't going to get taken out by a dragon, Ise wouldn't shut up for weeks.

The three headed dragon he knew would be weakened after going through his blue beak. It would not be enough to make a difference in power but if its form was destabilized after facing the highly concentrated flame then he had a chance and the hawk would grab any opportunity in its talons.

Sona, Tsubaki and Saji watched as instead of running the mage faced the incoming blow with his arms pulled back to their sides and while they couldn't make out any detail, all could feel the determination in that mid-air stance.

'What are you doing Aotaka' they all thought as the Pyromancer meet his opposing element.

The King couldn't understand what she was seeing as the dragons crashed into Taka and instead of blasting through him or being negated into steam with one of his attacks were halted in their tracks. 'How' that was all she could think, not being able to make out what he was doing with the dragon blocking the way. Then suddenly her creation was torn apart and instead of flying victoriously above Taka plummeted to the ground uncontrollably.

Not wasting a moment the King raced towards him on her wings and before he crashed, summoned a large amount of water to ease his descent. Still the mage tumbled to the ground in a heap despite her efforts and when she reach him a moment later she saw that he was somehow still conscious despite the intensely pained expression and not understanding why he was fighting to stay conscious she soon realized that he trying to say something to her.

"Taka what is it!" she asked losing her composure at his crumpled form.

Steading himself Taka found the energy to speak to his opponent whose peerage was now joining the two fighters.

"I…I…I *BZZZK* Win Sitri"

Sona's violet eyes widened and she looked down to see what her devil senses had already told her, at her throat was an exorcist's holy sword brimming with light that had a pale red hue. She didn't know how he had gotten it and at that moment she didn't care as an uncharacteristic amount of anger began welling up at her at his deception.

Sona took a deep breath to begin a rant but when she glared at the mage's face expecting to see a large victorious grin that she would soon dissuade him of entirely she stopped. Instead of joy, his face was expressionless and the azure eyes as sharp as a bird of prey's had become unfocused and glassy for after declaring his 'victory' Aotaka Yume's flames had been spent and he had neither inclination nor desire to avoid the dark's embrace.

For a moment Sona had no idea what to do, a novel state of mind for the collected and strategic devil but as different emotions flitted across her face, she finally decided to release the deep breath she had taken and turn to face her Queen and Pawn with her customary stern expression

"Saji help up this idiot and Tsubaki heal him when we get home" She said already creating a blue teleportation circle to take them all back to Kuoh Academy. Without a word the two obeyed both shocked speechless from what they had just witnessed.

Tsubaki knowing that despite his claims Taka likely could have defeated her if he avoided standard close combat and instead used that powerful azure strike, Her gear was powerful and would have helped but she knew that it was a one shot technique ill-suited for a one on one battle.

Saji was amazed that a pawn could actually push her king and even clash with the attack of a high-class devil. He supposed that he could lament that wasn't that powerful but from what he knew Yume had been training for years before he reached this level, while he was still a novice in the world. He wouldn't give up, he was just learning what he could do and he wouldn't cry just because someone had an earlier start than he did, he was Genshirou Saji a proud pawn of Sona Sitri and he would grow stronger for her.

* * *

"Now what exactly were you thinking Taka? I don't know what you did to stop my attack but it broke six of your fingers, and left you drained of demonic energy"

"Yes that is certainly true Sona" Aotaka said nodding along with her analysis before a Cheshire grin formed and he add in a singsong manner "~But~ I ~won~" This earned a glowing glasses of doom from the Sitri Heiress as he expected but he really didn't care, she's the one that pulled him into this after all.

To her credit Sona did not fall to the pawn's provocations instead she went into default intellectual mode.

"Your 'plan' was inadequate Taka, a strategy that depends on an opponent's kindness is far from certain. The usage of an exorcist's weapon to compensate from your lack of power is interesting but against a high-class devil they will not work effectively"

Taka just shrugged and opened his hand summoning the aforementioned weapon into it, slightly wincing as the hilt fell into his palm. That technique had broken 3 finger on each hand and even with the healing they still felt sprained, he would need Asia to take a look at them.

He supposed that this kind of result could be expected for using a half-finished ability with drained reserves against a very powerful oncoming attack.

"A normal holy weapon wouldn't work but I had Raynare overcharge this one to make it stronger" He said turning the blade on and the slightly red blade emitted from the hilt "I went through a couple before I found the limit and they stopped exploding but as long as she recharges it every now and then, this is a good deal stronger than the average exorcist weapon."

Sona nodded along looking at the weapon with interest. Using a mass-produced holy blade was uncommon for devils as even though they could use it they couldn't enhance it with their demonic power but for Aotaka who had to conserve his energy and who had a fallen familiar to make it more powerful, this was an impressive strategy.

Saji looked at the blade with interest, he wasn't a swordsman since using it with his Absorption Line would be awkward. Instead he focused on fist fighting which made it easier to attach his line

"So Yume-san you are also a swordsman as well" He asked looking at this blade in the mage's hand and wondering just how many skills his fellow pawn had accumulated

"Nope" Taka said wondering why Saji suddenly face-faulted "I've never really got any kendo training or even been in a sword-fight so I going to see if I can get Kiba to show me how to handle it properly. I don't really want to focus on swords but I'll be fine with knowing how to use the basics besides I'm not even going to keep this one, red's not my color"

He turned off the blade and got up wincing as Tsubaki's quick healing didn't do anything to stop the ache of crashing into the ground 'God I need a Tylenol' He was done for today that much was certain so he headed toward the door.

"What do you mean you will not be keeping it" Sona asked with a curious look that turned annoyed when Taka just looked back at her with a grin "~Secret~" he said in that increasingly annoying sing-song manner before leaving the Student Council room

With a short huff Sona's face turned back to normal, that boy was increasingly annoying but still it was a better than he used to be.

"Kaicho?" Saji said looking as if he wished to asked her a question

"What is it Saji?"

"Well I was just wondering why you seem to behave differently with Aotaka, I didn't know that you were friends" He asked wondering just what the relationship his King had with Aotaka as she was normally very formal and controlled.

Sona looked at him contemplatively before deciding to inform her pawn

"I suppose that it is because of how I became acquainted when he first came here." She paused wondering just how much to tell Saji about Taka's circumstances "He was dealing with a… family tragedy and had become fairly withdrawn trying to hide himself, he was even considering transferring out because of it so I tried to give him some help which worked out for the most part. In our meetings I had to change my usual behavior in order for him to open up and interact with other people. Even though we haven't spoken since then I suppose it has become a habit since then"

"It is good to see that he has become more open to people, I suppose that it is because he has found some good friends who he can be open with"

* * *

"Issei Hyoudou you are a liar of the highest order, I don't even know if I can trust someone like you anymore" Taka said shaking his head at the Red Dragon Emperor on their way to the academy, trailing behind them at Ise's request was Raynare or Ame as she was called now and Asia who lived with Ise.

"I'm telling the truth" Ise hissed trying not to draw the attention of Asia.

"You know I accepted your delusion that Rias for some reason likes to sleep naked, she seems pretty open with her peerage but really Ise? She just appeared in the middle of the night and offered you sleep with you and what's more you said **no**?" Taka just shook his head sadly, how gullible did Ise think he was? There wasn't a guy and more than a few girls at Kuoh Academy who wouldn't jump at that chance well and Ise expected him to believe that the self-proclaimed 'Harem King' hadn't? Bull Shit and he said as much.

"We were stopped by this maid before I could embrace Bucho's beautiful oppai, you should have seen them Taka, so round and big and…"

Taka's mind drifted away from the lecherous admirations of Ise and focused on how crappy he was feeling. Even with Asia healing the minute sprains he still felt worn physically and his demonic energy still pretty drained.

He wanted to skive off school but Sona would get angry at him despite it being her fault. He had spent last night not sparing with Ise, instead they just looked over the boosted gear trying to see if his theory would work out. It seemed like it had possibilities but he needed a couple of days to sort things out.

'I need to sleep, I wonder if Bucho has anything to help me'

"…wonder who that maid was though" Ise said diverting from his 'appreciation' to something else.

"The maid that stopped you and Rias? I dunno but the Gremory are like devil royalty as far as I know so them having maids seems pretty in character" Taka said, absently throwing in his two cents.

Maybe Ise was telling the truth but he doubted that it was anything important though it didn't really make any sense for Gremory to do something like that…oh well it wasn't like it was any of his business. Ise was his friend but romantic stuff was completely out of his range. You need something burned or unconventional training he was your man, but girls were something he had little experience with dealing with in that manner.

'The only girls I really know are Asia who is more like moral support, Sona who is someone who seen me at my…lower points and' He absently turned his head back to look at his familiar, tilting his head as he noticed that she flinched for some reason before looking at him.

His experience with this…vitriol was growing and while he couldn't stop the feeling, its taste became less sharp and he could think clearly even when it hit unexpectedly. He was glad that he took this path as anger was something he had little experience dealing with and didn't like how it changed him.

Even in the aftermath of his father's death, he became more…numb and apathetic than anything else, desperate for something more to inspire his life. It's what pushed him into the fire and its limits which excited his dulled nature and with his new friends that feeling inside grew. He was a bit of a loner by nature but that didn't mean he hated company and working with Ise was always interesting with his speeches about womanly attributes and their incredible virtues.

Honestly you would think that the guy would run out of ways to describe women's breasts but he could talk until the head end of the universe about harems and what more Taka felt that he was starting to _understand_ the babble and that scared him.

'Still if the worst I have to deal with is harem talk I have no problems….damn it I just jinx myself didn't I? Or does that only apply if you say it out loud'

"What are you thinking about Taka" asked Asia as she and Raynare were now walking beside them

"The specifics of Murphy's law and how to avoid triggering it" He said absently before leaving the bewildered Nun and Fallen. Ise on the other hand just thought that Taka needed to lay off the tvtropes, that stuff can ruin your life.

* * *

Later after school had ended, Rias enter the clubroom inwardly dreading the oncoming meeting. Behind her trailed her Queen and Rook while the Knight went to pick up her Pawns and Bishop. She wished that her other Bishop was available but he was still secluded from the world and wouldn't be effective.

With excellent timing a demonic circle activated with a crest that Rias was very familiar with. She was heartened that She was coming to overlook this meeting as she was someone that the Gremory Clan was very familiar with and who shared their large love of family.

Emerging from the circle in a flash of light was The Maid of the Gremory Clan Grayfia Lucifuge. With a disciplined stance and regal appearance that was apparent even with her maid clothing she looked at her charge with striking silver eyes that matched her flowing hair with a braid to each side

"Greetings Rias Oujo Sama" She was all she said as she had to remain impartial in what was to come.

"I have something to announce but we will wait for Kiba to bring Issei, Asia and Aotaka before" Rias said though it was only for the benefit of Koneko as Grayfia and Akeno were already quite familiar with her circumstances.

The petite first year nodded silently before heading towards a small chair before she noted that a couch to the side had a lumpy sheet covering it. Using her enhanced senses she could tell what the lump was but decided to leave it alone so the rook sat on the chair and focused her senses on Gremory noting that her King had a scent of stress that had been present for a while but which was much stronger now.

A few moments later footsteps could be heard and a trio entered the room with Kiba looking a bit shaken by the power he had sensed emanating from it. Ise and Asia were oblivious but the Knight could tell by both the raw power and the fact that he didn't sense it until he was almost at the door that things were about to be troublesome.

Rias looked at them for a moment before giving a slight frown

"Where is Aotaka? Were you not able to find him Kiba?"

The Sword Birth user looked sheepish at his King

"I'm sorry Bucho but apparently Taka wasn't feeling well after yesterday and left to get some rest before I could find him"

She sighed at this, she had heard what the mage had gotten up to yesterday and was surprised that Sona would do something so uncharacteristic. She suppose that it was alright as it let her know just what her new pawn's abilities in battle were which would likely be very important in the near future.

"If Aotaka-kun isn't here then I suppose that we will have to tell him the details later" "actually…" Koneko started but the king continued unaware, "I have something important to tell all of yo-"

Once more Rias was interrupted but not by a withdrawn rook but instead by the club's teleportation circle changing from the Gremory crest to another and with a wave of flashy power revealed a blond finely dressed man in red looking like he was in his early twenties

He looked around, his dark blue eyes studying the surrounding for a short moment with a look of apparent distain

"So…the human world, it's been a long while" Then his gaze turned on Rias and the look of superiority turned into a smirk

"Ah my lovely Rias I have come to take you to our ceremony"

At these words the Gremory peerage all felt that this man was the cause of their King's strange behaviour and knew that they would have to protect her from him and none felt this more than Issei Hyoudou.

When the Devil introduced as Riser Phenex, a high-class devil and more important Rias' fiancé the wariness that Ise had turned into straight up dislike as well as a bit of joy when Bucho appeared to hate the idea of marrying the prick more than he did. The news that Rias' position as the heir the Gremory clan might mean that she would be forced to marry someone she didn't like was surprising and made him a bit angry.

Fed up with Riser's annoying insistence, Rias decided to make her position quite clear regardless of what the older generation might think.

"Riser…I do plan on getting married and carrying on the Gremory line" She said causing a triumphant smirk to appear on his face and just when he was about to congratulated her on coming to her senses, Rias continued "But my choice will be of my own free will and someone I approve of. Not. You"

At this dismissal Riser's handsome face twisted in anger and he rose from the chair slowly

"Rias I will not allow the Phenex name to be tarnished…if you will not see sense and stop this foolish defiance then I will take you back to the underworld myself." At this declaration wings of yellow flames erupted from Riser's back and in response the peerage readied themselves for battle earning a glare from the 3rd son of Phenex "Even if I have to burn your entire peerage to do it"

Just as slowly Rias rose an aura of black with a red outline, a miasma of destruction cloaking her. The Ruin Princess spoke

"I would like to see you try and hurt my family Riser" She could take his assumption and pushiness but threatening her peerage? This bird needs his wings clipped.

Giving a nigh inaudible sigh, the Greatest Queen prepared to end this posturing. Honestly dealing with this children was a chore and not one she enjoyed like taking care of that man. She prepared to flare her power and opened her mouth to say

"Why is it so fucking hot!?"

Grayfia blinked. That…wasn't her.

Abruptly the tension turned into bemusement and as one everyone turned their heads to the origin of the curse to see a shifting sheet on the couch which promptly rolled onto the ground and in a blur Aotaka Yume shot up from the pile, brushing himself off and looking at the gathered devils with narrowed eyes.

After a moment of collective blinking Rias decided to ask the relevant question

"Aotaka-kun…what are you doing here?"

The mage hooked his thumbs in his pants briefly wondering who the blond guy before answering.

"Sleeping" He said blandly since that was pretty much all he could say.

Rias' green blue eyes sharpened "Kiba said you left school to get some rest, I allowed it as yesterday must have been tiring."

Taka just shrugged "I guess someone misunderstood. I sent Rayn home and left the class to find somewhere I could rest. I planned on just going to the infirmary but I realized that I still need to make a circle here" He said gesturing at the teleportation circle wondering why the house symbol had changed "I figured that I could do it all in the same place, after sleeping just make a permanent circle and jump home."

After a moment Rias just accept the information somewhat grateful that he had broken the tension

"Now why was it so hot? I know we don't have air conditioning but the room was getting seriously uncomfortable" He asked shifting the school dress shirt revealing his customary blue t-shirt.

"Yes that was the action of our…Guest, Riser who is third son of the house Phenex" she said gesturing at the devil whose indignation was disrupted.

At this introduction Taka looked at the blond and gave an easy grin "Hi Aotaka Yume, call me Taka" then he tilted his head looking at Riser curiously

"Bucho?" he questioned still looking at the Phenex with cerulean eyes "If he's from the Phenex clan then shouldn't he be a high-class devil?"

'What is he getting at?' she wondered "Yes…he is a high-class devil like Akeno and I. Also like me he is the king of a peerage.

At this Taka looked more confused than anyone had ever seen him and his eyes shifted to Rias looking like he was about to ask a question before he stopped. His mouth half open, slowly closed as he studied her like he just did to Riser then his eyes just shifted to his fellow peerage members. After looking at all of them, Taka just started rubbing his head.

"Wow Sona must have hit me hard than I thought" this comment made Rias a bit worried as Aotaka seemed to be suffering from something.

"What wrong Aotaka?" She asked a bit worriedly motioning for Asia.

"I can't sense anything…its weird normally I get feelings from devils but my head feels like someone's pushing a cold wet rag down on it." He shook his head as if trying to get the metaphorical rag off.

She had heard that Aotaka has a flair for sensing along with flight which was interesting if not as impressive as his fire. She couldn't think anything other than perhaps a curse could hinder someone's sensing and he didn't seem to notice anything strange until now so what…Wait cold?

"Aotaka-kun have you meet the Maid of the Gremory Clan, Grayfia Lucifuge?" she said gesturing at the silver haired queen.

Taka's eyes flickered to the silver haired beauty and he was about to ask Rias why she was here before Rias saw comprehension dawn in his eyes.

"Ah…." Taka realized turning his head back to the maid and studying her intently. After all it wasn't every day you came across someone with more power in their right arm than everyone else in the room. What's more the power that he felt from her not only dwarfed everyone else but also seemed to be elemental in nature. It was as if she had used an element for so long that it was imprinted on her and what's more the element was one he was very sensitive to.

Ice….or more like the absence of heat. He was used to dealing with water which he knew could mesh with fire but what he felt from her was something that his fire wasn't strong enough to touch. He should be wary but honestly the gap was so wide that feeling something like fear seemed redundant so all that was left was curiosity. He waited to the side silently watching until the 'maid' proposed a Rating's Game and the two Kings accepted, as something occurred to him.

"Lucifuge-san are familiars allowed in these games?"

She looked him curiously. "Yes…while it is unusual for devils to use them in matches and battle capable familiars are rare, it is allowed."

After he nodded and faded to the background she still kept an eye on him. The boy had clearly very sensitive to her power even though she was accustomed to hiding it as befitting of a maid. From what she had heard about him, like the rest of Rias' peerage he was…unusual. Honestly what low-class devil turns a fallen into a familiar? Still if it would help Rias then she certainly wasn't going to volunteer the information to Riser. He had enough advantages as it was. Case in point…

"Still Rias you should give up, if this is all the servants. They are nothing compared to my cute peerage."

And in a flash of light from the teleportation circle 15 beautiful girls appeared. A full experienced peerage against a team who had never even participate in a ratings game. Taka did not think this would go well so he tried to get as much of an advantage as he could through his senses.

Thankfully from what he felt they didn't seem especially powerful, on average they were around Saji's level perhaps? Still two of them felt especially powerful, less than Rias and Akeno but in the same league and one of them had a resemblance to Riser which was troubling. It then occurred to Taka that Riser was not only engaged to the woman that a certain pervert had affections for but apparently also accomplished the life dream of that pervert

'Oh…this…isn't going to be good at all'

And indeed it was not and Riser just made things worse by making out with the loli twins. The result was inevitably Ise racing to punch the smug devil in his face with the Boosted Gear.

"Yakitori Bastard!" the Longinus User cried out, fed up with the prick's insulting behaviour.

Riser didn't seem interesting in fighting so Taka let down his guard expecting Rias to stop Ise. But as Ise leaped towards the Phenex, his foe nonchalantly said "Mira do it."

In mid-leap Ise suddenly noticed that a small member of Riser's peerage was striking at him with her bo staff. Unable to dodge all he could do was block with his gauntlet deflecting most of the force but causing him to crash onto the ground. It was more than he would have been able to do even a week ago but he had dealt with similar thrusting weapons in the practice sessions that he had with Raynare.

Mira, her staff still extended, was about to go to Riser-sama when her instincts caused her to turn her head just in time to see a fist burning red flames aimed right at her. Taka didn't have the power to spare and didn't want to hurt the girl too badly but what did she expect by attacking his friend? He would strike her down like she did to Ise. He didn't really care about the morality of attacking an opponent when their guard was down. It was a hit that would take her completely by surprise and sure to hit which is why he was surprised when he felt the strike come to a sudden halt.

He barely had time to notice Riser holding his wrist in a tight grasp, his face no longer wearing an infuriating smirk but instead one of cold disdain, before Yume's instincts screamed.

With clenched teeth, Taka wrenched his arm burning in the yellow flames of the Phenex, free from the devil's grasp.

"I will not allow a low-class to damage my pieces. Especially not using the element in my domain." Riser proclaimed.

At this Rias' form was once more wreath in destruction as she face him, "How dare you! Attacking one of my peerage!?"

She was about to lose control and start testing the famed Phenex regeneration despite what Grayfia might say and from the looks of it she wasn't the only one as the cry of **'BOOST' **could be heardas the Sekiryuutei rose.

Conflict seemed inevitable and Grayfia was wondering if she could simply scare them into submission now. Stepping in and attacking one of Rias peerage himself? That was an insult from Riser that couldn't be ignored. How could she-

"BUCHO STOP" a voice cried out halting the hostilities.

Rias looked at her new pawn Aotaka Yume, to see him raising his arm still burning but instead of pain he had a look of absolute calm.

"I'm. Fine." He said and Rias watched as the yellow flames faded to reveal the mage's bright orange Flame Armament. "I had enough time to make this I'm alright". But he wasn't, as everyone could see that the mage was unsteady. Forgoing his usually efficiency for a hasty defence had a heavy cost on the mage especially with his already low reserves. Still Riser and the blond that resembled her king looked at his magic curiously. They were creatures of fire and could recognize it when they saw it but for a low-class devil taken by surprise to actually fight fire with fire was an interesting novelty.

Feeling that he had pushed too far in this meeting, Riser decided to make his exit giving a minor concession. "Rias I will give you ten days to make this interesting for me. It would be annoying if people said I only won by weaken you before our match."

"Ten days Rias. You should be able to do something in that time" With that he left in the light of the teleportation circle leaving Rias despite all her power feeling impotent.

"Asia" Taka asked quietly after noting that his façade had worked "Would you come here and help a guy out?" Rias noted that his customary smile was strained and she could see why when the orange covering on his arm faded.

Asia couldn't help gasping and no one blamed her. It wasn't horribly damaged but the exposure that he had to the Phenex's flames has left burns covering most of his hand and arm. And adding that Flame Armament, even if it didn't actually burn him, certainly didn't help ease the pain

"Aotaka! Why did you pretend you were alright?" Rias asked eyes like gems flashing with anger that broke when she saw the barely controlled look that Yume had.

"Because Rias. We would have died." This brought a standstill to the clubroom. "I am tired. Ise is untrained in anything apart from dodging and blocking. Riser has immortality and a full, rested peerage." This was all said in an analytical voice that held a cold fire underneath that Rias felt was aimed at her and how she nearly put her entire peerage at risk "that girl that knocked down Ise felt the weakest in terms of power. If we fought them now at the very least Ise and I would die that much I know." His anger was firmed clenched within as even if he felt Rias behaved foolishly he was no better for doing the same as Ise. Not expecting to be attack by another mid-blow and suffering for it.

For a moment nothing was said while Asia healed the burned arm. Then when the treatment was done, Rias looked at her pawn and spoke.

"Aotaka you may be right. As a King I acted rashly but I will never regret coming to the defence of any of my servants. That more than anything is my purpose as a king."

At this Aotaka eyes looked into hers contemplatively. For all the talk of Kings and Servants he had never felt any special, personal loyalty for Rias. He was ambivalent to her and felt that being a low-class devil was just a job but apparently he was wrong. Rias saw this as a responsibility and something made him feel that he had an obligation to repay that. And so a wry smile came onto the hybrid's face.

"Well my King, if I may advise you." He started in a humorous tone that lowered the tension. "I believe that ten days will be more than enough time to prepare. Phenex are known for many thing. Immortality, Fire, Wind but it is no predator. That title belongs to hunters like the hawk…and the dragon." He finished looking at his friend.

At that last word Ise looked the mage in the eye, a fire burning that Taka felt the need to respond to "Well Ise? We have ten days to sharping our talons. Are you ready to get started?"

There was no need to say anything.

The determination etched on the GodSlayer was all the answer he needed. Turning his eyes, he looked at the people he would be fighting with in ten days each mirroring Ise's determination. At this sight something in him resonated, burning hot and fierce. He took a deep breath and channelled the fire that was stronger than anything he could make with magic through him. He couldn't help that fierce smile as ideas, theories and plans began formulating in his mind all aimed at crushing a so-called immortal.

'Ten Day to refine and practice. Ten days and then we will see if a Phenex can burn'

He could hardly wait.

**TBC**

**Well just another instalment for your viewing pleasure. This is a week later than usual but I was busy with a combination of college and posting a Fate/DXD crossover that was sitting half started on my hard drive. While I do have some other pieces, Utopia for All and On Burning Wings will be my main projects and I will likely be alternating between chapters, if you read what i've posted you can see a little humor part that I reused in On Burning Wings. Now onto the chapter a bit happened with details of the training that both Taka and Ise are going through but this chapter is for me to mainly show the variety of skills Taka has as a jack of all trades and more importantly what his limits are. Unlike Ise, Taka is more stable in terms of power and while they both can, if the moment is right, fight on the level of a high-class devil. Taka is different as he has to forgo direct clashes to strike when it will do the most damage in order to be effective. But while he is stronger than say Koneko and could potentially beat Kiba with some luck excluding something like flame delete he does have limits. Also for now he will not be experiencing major power-ups mid battle which is where Ise shines so I've tried to keep him balanced with the rest of the peerage. Next chapter will be the ten days of training as well as the match if I can fit it all in so I hope that you all enough that. I going to try and do something rather interesting when it comes to some characters' skillsets not just Taka and next chapter should be the start of that and I hope that you will enough that. I'm also looking for a beta to help me with characterization and editing so if anyone is interested please PM. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and check out my other fanfic and please fav and Review with commentary on how I'm doing**


End file.
